Rien n'est éternel
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: La sixième année commence sur les chapeaux de roue. Harry est contraint de partir combattre. Il laisse Ron et sa petite amie : Hermione. Ceux-ci ne peuvent plus compter que l'un sur l'autre maintenant... RWHG of course! Fanfic terminée.
1. Don't wanna lose you now

Rien n'est éternel…

**Auteur:** Virginie Parker Evans.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bien, C'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter". Elle est basée principalement sur le couple Ron/Hermione. (qui apparaitra par la suite!) Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de comment vont réagir ceux qui vont lire... Donc, reviews, s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en penser.

**Résumé:** La sixième année commence sur les chapeaux de roue. Voldemort ne tarde pas à attaquer et Harry est contraint de partir au combat laissant derrière lui son meilleur ami : Ron Weasley, et sa nouvelle petite amie : Hermione Granger... Une fois le survivant parti, ils ne peuvent que compter l'un sur l'autre.

**Précisions:** Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson. En fin de chapitre, il y a quelques paroles (en anglais désolée!) qui décrivent un peu la situation actuelle, où en est l'histoire. Je trouvais cette idée pas mal. Là aussi, donnez moi votre avis.

Don't wanna lose you now. 

Le Poudlard express s'arrêta dans un vacarme énorme. La sixième année était sur le point de commencer. Après deux mois de vacances, les amis enfin se retrouvaient. Des sourires ornaient tous les visages… ou presque. Harry Potter ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rire ou même à sourire. Il sentait que le seigneur des ténèbres se faisait de plus en plus présent et qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute. Ce moment l'effrayait plus que tout. Car même si son courage était réputé dans le monde des sorciers, il n'en restait pas moins ébranlable. Oui, il devait l'admettre. Il avait peur. Lui, Harry Potter, celui qui, à plusieurs reprises avait survécu aux attaques de Lord Voldemort, avait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait mis des années à construire. Il avait à présent un vie saine, des amis qu'il adorait, et plus que tout, l'amour de celle qui, depuis peu c'est vrai, faisait battre son cœur : Hermione Granger.

Au cours de leurs vacances au terrier, lors de la dernière semaine du mois de juillet, Harry avait enfin osé avouer ce secret qui lui pesait. En voyant Cho avec un autre garçon en fin de cinquième année, il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un de sérieux, une personne qui ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal et qui lui serait toujours fidèle. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Hermione. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sérieuse, et disciplinée, elle était en plus, la nouvelle préfète en chef des Gryffondor. Il craignait de ne devoir partir se battre et par la même occasion de devoir la laisser.

Ron Weasley avait observé les choses se faire sans broncher. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait pourquoi. Depuis leur quatrième année déjà, il sentait au fond de lui ce sentiment d'amour et de profond respect envers Hermione. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ni à elle, ni à Harry d'ailleurs. Il avait espéré que son ami le voie par lui-même. Mais rien ne s'était fait. À présent, il savait la fille de son cœur heureuse. C'était tout se qui comptait à ses yeux. Il allait passer au dessus et s'ouvrir aux autres filles. Le jeune sorcier avait bien grandi, mûri. Il avait gagné en charme. Il avait remarqué le regard intéressé de certaines sorcières se poser sur lui et en était ravi…

La sixième année s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements…

-Ron, l'appela Harry. Arrête de rêvasser. La cérémonie de répartition va commencer.

Le jeune homme suivit son ami. Hermione avait sa main tendrement déposée dans celle de son petit ami. Elle le suivait sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle, une voix sarcastique les interpella.

-Tiens, Potter s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie. Une sang de bourbe. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il même pas ?

-Ne la traite pas comme ça ! la défendit harry.

-Laisse tomber Harry, la calma Hermione. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Harry détourna le regard de (vous l'avez deviner) Drago Malfoy et continua sa route vers la salle.

-Potter se fait commandé par une fille ! ça non plus ça ne m'étonne pas !

Crabe et Goyle rirent grassement. Malfoy sourit mesquinement. Mais les trois amis ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Hermione avait raison. Il n'en valait pas la peine. La répartition eut lieu sans que rien ne vienne troubler la fête. Dès le lendemain les cours recommencèrent.

Les mêmes professeurs étaient de retour avec de nouvelle matière. Le cours de potion devait sans doute être le plus pénible. Rogue n'avait pas changé. Il enlevait toujours autant de points –si pas plus- aux élèves de Gryffondor. Flitwick fut bien entendu impressionné par la maîtrise d'Hermione en matière d'enchantements. En cours de métamorphose tout se passa sans embrouille, même Neville parvint à effectuer convenablement l'exercice demandé. Bref tout semblait parfaitement normal… peut-être un peu trop lorsque l'on séjourne dans une école de sorcellerie.

Les deux tourtereaux se portaient au mieux. Quant à Ron, il semblait petit à petit se rapprocher de Lavande Brown. Hermione l'avait d'ailleurs –comme à son habitude- réprimander à ce sujet. Selon elle, Ron méritait cent fois mieux que cette pimbêche sans cœur. _« Il faut que tu trouves une petite amie à ta hauteur » _lui avait-elle conseillé.

La deuxième semaine de septembre, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent appelés au bureau du directeur. Ils étaient persuadés que cela avait un rapport avec les remarques faites par Rogue à l'un de leur cours de potion et à l'une des altercations qu'ils avaient eue par la suite avec Malfoy. Cependant, ils trouvaient tous les trois qu'être convoqué chez le directeur était un rien excessif.

-Entrez, jeune gens, murmura Dumbledore lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, accompagnés du professeur Mc Gonagall. Minerva, laissez-nous, je vous prie.

Le professeur de métamorphose quitta silencieusement la pièce. Le directeur se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens. Il avait sur son visage une expression désolée. Il soupira. Son regard vint finalement se poser sur Harry. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'attitude que Dumbledore prendrait pour une simple histoire de collégiens turbulents. Il inspira et se mit enfin à parler.

-Les activités de Lord Voldemort ont reprises, annonça-t-il gravement.

Le visage d'Harry pâlit, tout comme celui de ses deux amis. Ils comprenaient tous ce que cela signifiait.

-Il recommence en ce moment le même schéma qu'il y a quelque année. Il recrute des sorciers pour reconstituer son armée. L'ordre a déjà été prévenu.

Son air grave s'accentua lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Celui-ci comprit ce qui essayait de lui dire.

-La bataille finale a commencé.

-Tu dois te préparer Harry, lui lança Dumbledore. Tu pars ce soir même rejoindre les autres membres de l'ordre.

-Ce soir, s'exclama Hermione. Non ! Pas si tôt !

Harry se plaça à ses côtés et l'enlaça. Il essaya de la rassurer à l'aide de mot doux. Mais rien n'y fit. La jeune sorcière était bouleversée. Ron ne dit rien. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Son meilleur ami était sur le point de partir pour une bataille dont il ne reviendrait peut-être pas vivant.

-Je pars avec lui, annonça le rouquin. Il n'est pas question que tu partes seul. Je veux t'aider.

-Ron, tu ne peux pas, lui lança Harry.

-Tu t'estimes peut-être meilleur que moi ?

-Je ne veux simplement pas que tu te fasses tuer !

Le directeur mit fin à la discussion en les séparant d'un large geste de ses bras. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Il allait partir et elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Harry faisait toujours face à Ron. Il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Il voulait qu'il reste en sécurité à Poudlard. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr que Harry connaisse.

-Monsieur Weasley, je suis navré, commenta Dumbledore. Vous ne pouvez pas accompagner Harry.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que vos parents ont expressément demandé que vous n'y alliez pas. Et je pense qu'il serait sage que vous leur obéissiez. Si vous insistez, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre décision. Mais nous pensons tous que vous aurez une tâche bien plus importante dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Ron ne comprit pas très bien où le professeur Dumbledore voulait en venir. Mais il avait une totale confiance en ce qu'il disait. Ainsi, il se plia à sa décision et choisit de rester. Harry sourit. Bien sûr il allait partir incessamment sous peu. Mais il savait son meilleur ami et sa petite amie en sécurité.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune. Harry grimpa directement dans son dortoir. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne prendre que le nécessaire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant silencieux dans le calme plat qui avait envahi la salle commune. À cette heure-ci du jour, les autres élèves étaient sans doute en cours. La jeune fille gardait la tête basse, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Elle songeait à ce qui allait advenir. Si il se faisait tuer ? Elle aussi aurait voulu l'accompagner. Mais elle savait que sa réaction aurait été la même que celle qu'il avait adopté à l'égard de Ron.

-Je crois que j'ai tout, annonça Harry en redescendant les escaliers. Il est sans doute temps de dire au revoir.

Hermione se jeta sur lui. Elle lui déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

-Je reviendrai, susurra-t-il. Je te le promets.

Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à perler le long de ses joues. Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son meilleur ami.

-Prend soin d'elle, lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Compte sur moi !

Le cœur de Ron se serra. Harry l'étreignit. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir. Tous les deux voulaient se montrer fort et ne pas laisser transparaître leur chagrin. Pourtant, il était manifeste qu'ils étaient au bord des larmes. Ils savaient que l'un d'eux allait peut-être mourir. Harry lâcha Ron et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande salle. Ils se dirent au revoir à nouveau et Harry quitta Poudlard…

Peut-être n'y reviendrait-il plus jamais…

Hermione ne pu pas supporter de le voir s'éloigner. Elle se blottit tout contre Ron. Il l'a prit dans ses bras tentant de la rassurer de son mieux. Harry disparut au loin. Ils venaient peut-être de le voir pour la dernière fois…

À présent que le célèbre Harry Potter est parti combattre Lord Voldemort, Poudlard est-il encore sûre ? Que va-t-il advenir de ces cœurs laissés au désespoir…

"_Don't wanna lose you now. I know we can win this. Don't wanna lose you now… or ever again…"_

_Backstreet Boys: Don't wanna lose you now._


	2. Absence of fear

Et voilà le deuxième le deuxième chapitre!! Hey, j'ai quand même eu deux reviews... auquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre:

**rupertforever:** Tout d'abord, Rupert forever!!! Je t'appuie la dessus. Le fait qu'Hermione soit amoureuse d'Harry explique en quelque sorte le titre :p (C'est pas éternel!) Et puis je suis une fan du couple Ron/Hermione aussi! Donc Non pas de fin avec Harry/Hermione... ça non jamais! C'est vrai que ça va avoir un semblant de pearl Harbor quand j'y pense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du Ron et Hermione ici!!! :o)

**Heaven68:** Comme tu l'as dit, OUI, ca va changer!! :o) Non mais t'imagine Harry et Hermione? Moi pas. Si juste le début, pour donne run point de départ. Ca sera peut-être classique mais j'aime tout ce qui attendrissant, classique et RON/HERMIONE!!

Voilàa donc le deuxième chapitre... reviews si vous aimez! ;o)

Absence of fear.

Deux mois déjà que Harry Potter était parti combattre Lord Voldemort dans ce qui pourrait s'avérer être la bataille finale. Et toujours aucune nouvelle. L'ordre envoyait de temps à autre un hibou au professeur Dumbledore pour le rassurer sur la santé de tous les membres. Harry allait donc bien. Cela n'empêchait nullement Hermione de se faire du souci. Elle trouvait néanmoins un réconfort certain auprès de Ron.

Les deux amis avaient cessé de se disputer constamment et avait enfin établi un dialogue entre eux. Ce qui était pour la plus grande joie de Ron. Il avait su contenir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la sorcière. Néanmoins, la savoir son amie lui faisait un bien énorme, surtout en ces temps difficiles. Il avait même accepté finalement de sortir avec Lavande Brown, la meilleure amie de Parvati Patil. Il avait, malgré les remarques d'Hermione, finalement annoncé à la jeune fille qu'il voulait bien être son petit ami officiel. Rien de très romantique… Malgré tout, Ron se disait que cela valait mieux ainsi. Il pouvait du même coup, oublier les soucis du quotidien, mais surtout, se faire une raison à propos de l'officielle petite amie de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille à Harry…

L'horrible nouvelle tomba quelques semaines plus tard. Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé. Le parc de Poudlard était déjà blanc de neige. Bientôt, allaient arriver les vacances de Noël. Durant cette période, les élèves qui le souhaitaient, restaient à l'école, tandis que les autres rentraient voir leur famille. Habituellement, Ron et Hermione serait resté pour Harry. Mais cette année la tradition n'avait plus de raison d'être… Pour la triste raison que Harry Potter n'était plus de ce monde…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé miss Granger, s'excusa le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Ron était sans doute aussi déboussolé qu'elle_. « Le célèbre Harry Potter est mort en sauvant le monde de la menace qui pesait sur lui. » _Voilà ce qui était inscrit en première page de la gazette des sorciers le matin du samedi 12 décembre. Hermione l'avait lu. Mais la gazette des sorciers n'était jamais source de renseignements sûrs. Elle avait également voulu éviter de penser que ce puisse être la vérité. Mais leur professeur de métamorphose venait de leur confirmer l'horrible nouvelle.

-C'est impossible. Harry ne peut pas mourir, pleura Hermione.

-Vous en êtes sûre, demanda Ron tenant fermement son amie dans ses bras.

-Aussi sûre que nous puissions l'être. Voldemort a bien été anéanti. Seuls quelques mangemorts tentent encore de s'échapper. Mais ils sont peu nombreux. Depuis, l'ordre n'a plus de nouvelle de Harry.

Hermione continua de pleurer un long moment, blottie dans les bras de Ron. Il était tout ce qui lui restait. La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Elle avait toujours limité son groupe à Ron et Harry. Et maintenant, il était mort. « Le survivant » était mort ! Le rouquin ramena la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète en chef. La nuit tombait et elle avait besoin de repos. Il la déposa sur son lit essuya du bout de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rouges et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

-Attends, l'appela Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle était allongée sur son lit. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable. Étrangement, il ne pensa pas à Harry. Il la regardait et la seule chose qui le frappait en ce moment c'était son amour, son attachement envers elle. Comment pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un comme Lavande alors qu'Hermione était là, réelle… et désespérément amoureuse de son meilleur ami décédé.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir, murmura-t-elle. Tu pourrais peut-être rester. Mais si tu n'as pas envie ne te…

-Je veux bien. Je veux dire… rester près de toi.

Elle sourit. Ron vint s'installer auprès d'elle. Il l'entendit encore sangloter un moment. Mais lorsqu'il la prit au creux de ses bras, sa respiration se fit plus calme. La jeune fille s'apaisa. Ron savoura ce moment. Il était certes triste face à la perte d'Harry. Mais il ne se résignait pas à le considérer comme mort. Pour lui, son meilleur ami allait revenir d'un jour à l'autre, tout sourire, et heureux d'avoir enfin vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais Harry ne revint pas. Les jours devinrent des semaines. Les semaines devinrent des mois. Et la peine ne disparaissait pas. Ron comme Hermione recommençait à vivre petit à petit ; mais le souvenir du jeune sorcier flottait toujours dans l'air. Dans chaque conversation, dans chaque remarque, il y avait toujours une part d'amertume et de chagrin.

Une matinée de fin de mois de janvier, alors que Ron rêvassait tranquillement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione passa en trombe devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de la voir passer qu'elle était déjà monté dans son dortoir. Visiblement, elle pleurait. Ron n'hésita pas une seconde. Il grimpa la voir. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle l'avait verrouillé.

-Alohomora.

Le verrou céda. Hermione avait fermé sa porte à clé sachant pertinemment bien que ça n'empêcherait pas son ami de rentrer.

-'Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux noisette embrumés. Elle était assise sur son lit et toisait son ami. Les larmes avaient à nouveau envahies ses belles joues rouges. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré ainsi. Ron se douta que cela avait un rapport avec Harry. Elle lui tendit tout simplement une lettre. Elle venait de Harry et était adressé à Hermione. Il l'avait pré daté et ensorcelée afin que sa petite amie ne la trouve que ce jour là. Ron lu à haute voix.

_« Chère Hermione._

_Joyeux anniversaire. Cela fait six mois aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensemble. J'écris cette lettre alors que je ne suis parti que depuis deux jours. Mais je ne voudrais pour rien au monde manquer notre anniversaire. Si je ne suis pas de retour pour de la donner en main propre, cette lettre arrivera à toi par elle-même. Sache avant tout que je t'aime et que où que je sois, tu seras toujours là, avec moi. J'espère être à tes côtés très bientôt pour pouvoir à nouveau de prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser… _

_Je t'aime. _

_Harry… »_

Ron releva brusquement la tête vers Hermione. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Harry de ne pas avoir pensé à l'impact d'une telle lettre. N'avait-il pas pensé qu'il pourrait… Ron chassa cette pensée.

Le rouquin, vint se placer aux côtés de son amie. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Injustement peut-être, mais il en voulait à Harry de faire souffrir Hermione. Elle était sans doute la dernière personne sur terre qui méritait de souffrir. Ron se jura alors qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Dorénavant, elle passerait avant tout. La réalité vint de ce fait le frapper de plein fouet. Il était amoureux d'elle. Aucune autre ne compterait jamais autant. Ronald Arthur Weasley était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille s'était remise de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Ils avaient repris les cours. La vie semblait juste normale. Mais dans son fort intérieure, Ron sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne voyait plus du tout les choses de la même manière. Contrairement à son amie qui s'était enfermée dans cette déprime continuelle, lui avait réussi à en sortir… grâce à elle. Elle lui donnait une raison de remercier, chaque matin, la vie.

-Ron, dépêche toi. On va être en retard au cours de Rogue.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de regrouper ses affaires et entra dans la salle commune où l'attendait Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit, son cœur eut un raté. Elle était là, devant lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle souriait.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, lui demanda-t-elle intrigué par ce soudain changement de regard de la part de Ron.

-Tu souris, lui fit-il remarquer. Ça fait du bien.

Hermione sourit à nouveau. Ron sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle souriait. Elle reprenait goût à la vie et c'était grâce à lui.

-Je te trouve ravissante. Je veux dire, même quand tu ne souris pas tu es belle mais là…

Il tourna la tête, gêné. Il sentit le rouge monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione n'était en rien plus pâle que lui. Que du contraire. Était-ce bien de Ron Weasley que venait ce compliment ? Celui-là même avec lequel elle avait l'habitude de se disputer tout le temps.

-Merci.

Un instant, ils oublièrent qu'ils avaient cours. Durant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Ils se plongèrent tout les deux dans le regard de l'autre. Ils étaient en osmose totale. Rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire ce moment magique. La sensation que ce moment provoqua en Hermione, la déboussola. Elle avait posé les yeux sur Ron et s'était sentie attirée par lui. Alors que rien n'avait jamais ébranlé son amour pour Harry, la voilà qui se mettait à rêvasser. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour le sorcier. Même sachant qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, elle ressentait ces pensées comme des trahisons.

-RON ? appela une voix. Mon Rony d'amour, où es-tu ?

Lavande Brown entra en trombe dans la salle commune où il trouva son petit ami et Hermione toujours en train de se contempler.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Rien… tenta d'expliquer Ron. On se parlait.

-Comme ça ? demande Lavande suspicieuse.

-Je réprimandais Ron, encore une fois. Il n'est jamais prêt pour aller en cours.

La jeune sorcière contempla son petit ami dont le regard était toujours fixé sur Hermione. Elle lui attrapa la main avec détermination. Elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle voulait affirmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa relation avec le rouquin. Il s'était fait plus distant, ces derniers temps. Lavande soupçonnait Hermione d'y être pour quelque chose. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser prendre son petit ami sans broncher. Si ce rat de bibliothèque voulait la guère, elle allait l'avoir.

-Allons-y avant que Rogue ne nous enlève des points en plus pour être arriver en retard.

Le professeur ne se gêna effectivement pas. Leurs trente petites secondes de retard leur valut dix points en moins à chacun d'entre eux.

Ron s'était spontanément assis à côté d'Hermione. Comme de bien entendu, Lavande avait suivis et accaparé son autre côté libre. Malfoy avait encore jeté son venin sur lui rouquin. Lui et ses acolytes ne s'étaient privés d'aucune remarque concernant sa petite amie qui lui collait aux basques. Étrangement, Hermione avait senti son cœur se serrer à chaque sarcasme de Malfoy. Il parlait de Ron et de Lavande en tant que couple. Cette pensée provoqua chez elle une sorte déchirement. Malfoy ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Alors, Weasmoche ! Celle-là tu l'as payée combien ?

-La ferme, Malfoy !

Etrangement, ce n'était pas Ron qui avait crié mais Hermione. Elle en avait eu assez d'entendre cette langue de vipère vociférer des horreurs.

-Miss Granger. Pour tant d'impertinence à l'égard de votre camarade de classe vous me retrouverez ce soir dans mon bureau pour une expérience plus connue sous le nom d'heures de colles !

-Professeur, c'était Malfoy qui…

-Vous protestez monsieur Weasley ? Vous accompagnerez Miss Granger ce soir. Je veux vous voir dans mon, bureau à huit heure sonnante !

Hermione lança un regard en biais à son ami. Elle se demanda pourquoi Ron avait répondu à Rogue. S'ils avaient appris une chose en cinq ans de cours avec le professeur de potions, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais lui répondre. L'idée absurde qu'il ait fait cela pour rester avec elle lui passa par la tête. Elle la réfuta immédiatement. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'intéresse à elle parce que cela voudrait dire que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait puisqu'elle en serait flattée. Hermione s'embrouillait à trop penser à la nature de sa relation avec Ron. Après tout, pourquoi y pensait-elle ? Ils étaient amis. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression tout d'un coup qu'il hantait ses pensées ?

Le soir au dîner, Lavande se colla le plus possible à Ron. Hermione n'osa pas trop approcher. Elle se plaça tout simplement en face de lui, à la table des Gryffondor.

-Oh mon pauvre chou, tu vas être coincé toute la soirée.

-Hermione me tiendra compagnie, murmura-t-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

Hermione rougit. Lavande lança un regard furieux à celle-ci. La guerre était ouverte. Elle avait son Ron et elle ferait tout pour le garder. Telle était la phrase qu'elle se répétait constamment. Et puis après tout, c'était avec elle qu'il sortait. Il l'aimait… elle !

-Ron, se leva soudain Lavande. Allons faire un tour.

-Mais… je… manger… herm…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la jeune fille l'entraînait déjà à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Elle le tira jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle prononça le mot de passe et la grosse dame les laissa entrer. À peine arriver à l'intérieur, Lavande se jeta littéralement sur Ron.

-Embrasse moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : embrasse moi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ron s'exécuta. Il ignorait pourquoi il le faisait. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais il le faisait. Étrangement, il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne s'imaginait qu'une seule chose, c'était la douceur que pourrait avoir les lèvres d'Hermione si c'était elle qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Hermione… Elle était entrée si doucement dans la salle commune que ni Ron ni Lavande ne l'avait entendue arriver.

-Je vous dérange peut-être, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient allongés sur le sofa. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Ron redressait la tête. Le visage de Hermione exprimait à la fois du dégoût et un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la peine. Il se releva brusquement. Lavande soupira joyeusement. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je vais terminer mes devoirs. Bonne heure de colle mon amour.

Elle lui déposé un tendre baiser sur la joue tout en passant ses mains sur les fesses de son petit ami. Hermione frissonna. Ron leva les bras d'un air coupable voulant s'expliquer.

-Ne dis rien, lui lança Hermione. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Elle grimpa dans sa chambre. Elle aurait souhaité ne plus revoir Ron, du moins pour le reste de la journée. Mais la retenue qu'ils avaient reçue allait inévitablement les réunir. Pourquoi réagissait-elle si impulsivement ?

De son côté, Ron s'en voulait. Il l'avait senti. Il avait fait souffrir celle à qui il tenait le plus.

-Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu étais resté, murmura-t-il songeant à Harry. Tu l'as abandonnée. Tu m'as demandé de veiller sur elle. Mais comment je pourrais faire ça ? Je ne suis qu'un lâche !

Il s'assit à une table. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant de devoir se rendre à sa retenue avec Hermione. Elle allait être là, près de lui. Et il ne pourrait rien faire si ce n'est supporter son parfum enivrant qui lui donne cette envie de la serrer contre lui. _« Ronald Weasley, vous n'êtes qu'un froussard. » _pensa-t-il. Il avait peur. Il était peut-être temps de faire abstraction de ces craintes et de foncer.

-Je dois lui dire, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais il était inévitablement rattrapé par les milliers de raison qui l'empêchait de lui dire. Tout d'abord il y avait Harry. Il avait certes très tragiquement péri. Mais oserait-il lui faire l'affront de sortir avec Hermione ? Ne fut-ce que lui dire lui paraissait déplacé, inconvenable. Comment pouvait-il y songer ?

Et puis il y avait le « qu'en dira-t-on ». Non pas que Ron fut du genre à ses soucier de ce que les autres pensaient. Mais il y avait plus que sa petite personne en jeu. Il y avait son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie.

Sans oublier Lavande Brown. Elle était sans doute le dernier des soucis du rouquin en ce moment mais elle méritait tout de même son respect. Il ne voulait pas se jouer d'elle comme il ne voulait se jouer de personne. Il voulait juste être honnête. Mais pour être honnête, il allait falloir qu'il affronte sa peur de dire la vérité.

Hermione avait besoin de lui… là où la peur n'existe pas.

_« I am wanting… I am needing you here… inside the absence of fear… »_

_Jewel: Absence of fear._

:o) Et voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève... Dans le prochain, La retenue!! Et une Hermione qui va se poser de plus en plus de question sur un charmant rouquin! Une petite review pour être sympa?? :p


	3. Imagine me without you

Me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre... Et j'ai de plus en plus de reviews qui font très plaisir... Bien, je vais y répondre...

**rupertforever:** Moi non plus j'aime pas trop l'acteur qui fait Harry (Daniel quoi!) Il se prend un peu beaucoup la tête... Rupert est infiniment mieux :p Et moi aussi je préfère Hermione à Emma... Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons Ron et Hermione... donc j'appuie tout ce que tu as dis. Voilà la suite.

**Larmes de pluie:** Alala... Et Lavande Brown n'a pas fini de nous ennuyer! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus comme ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... en attendant, profite bien de l'évolution de not' tit couple : Ron et Hermione.

**Heaven68:** Oui, je crois que là j'ai été un peu percée à jour... C'est vrai que ça y ressemble (beaucoup même) mais ça va prendre une tournure différente. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus. En attendant, voilà un rapprochement Ron/Hermione.

**Rafael:** Voilà quelqu'un qui me suit jusque dans Harry Potter!! Je suis d'accord pour Lavande... Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment...!! Parfait c'est peut-être un peu exagéré non?

Imagine me without you.

Ron descendit enfin de sa chambre. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes pour se rendre au bureau de Rogue. Hermione l'attendait. Elle semblait calme. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rougis. Rien ne laissait transparaître qu'elle avait pleurer. C'était malheureusement le cas. Mais le rouquin ne s'en aperçut pas. Il s'avança près d'elle.

-On y va, lui lança-t-elle sur un ton assez froid.

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot. À huit heure sonnante, ils étaient dans le bureau de Rogue afin d'effectuer leur retenue.

-Voilà enfin les deux fautifs. Vous êtes chanceux que je ne vous mette pas une retenue de plus pour votre retard.

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione, indigné. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas en rajouter, gardant toujours cette froideur dans son regard. Le professeur leur donna du travail pour leurs deux heures de retenue. Mais vu l'ampleur du travail, il aurait certainement besoin de plus de temps. Il ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent tout de suite au travail. Ron eut du mal à se concentrer. Chaque fois qu'une mèche des cheveux de Hermione tombait le long de sa joue, il la fixait amoureusement ne souhaitant qu'une chose, la lui remettre délicatement en place. Durant la première heure, alors qu'ils travaillaient silencieusement, Hermione ne remarqua rien. L'image de Ron et Lavande en train de s'embrasser lui envahissait toujours l'esprit.

-Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux bien m'aider, murmura Ron. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que j'aie quoique ce soit à t'apprendre.

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Il avait le don de la faire craquer. Mettant en sourdine sa rancune, elle se rapprocha de lui. Décidemment, il ne s'en sortait vraiment pas. Potion était le cours que Ron détestait le plus, avec le cours de divination. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait noté, corrigea quelque petits trucs, par ci, par là.

-Merci, lui sourit-il.

-Merci à toi.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, s'étonna-t-il.

Il leva brutalement la tête. Il y a encore une heure, elle lui faisait la tête et maintenant elle la remerciait. Décidemment, il ne la comprendrait jamais. Mais il aimait ce voile de mystère autour d'elle.

-Tu t'es fait punir pour ne pas me laisser toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron rougit. Bien sur qu'il avait fait cela pour elle. Pourquoi d'autre aurait-il répondu à Rogue ? Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, c'était sûr. Mais en plus, il voulait passer du temps rien qu'avec elle. Il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant et avait foncé. Il acquiesça donc.

-Tu vois que tu peux être agréable de temps en temps, quand tu n'es pas couché sur Lavande.

Ron baissa la tête. Hermione vit le malaise qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui et en fut satisfaite. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de se jeter sur Lavande comme il l'avait fait. Elle vit néanmoins qu'il n'osa plus rien dire et se reprit.

-Et quand tu oublies d'être buté aussi.

-Je ne suis pas buté ! s'enquit-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait pertinemment bien que si elle le faisait, ils enchaîneraient par une de leurs habituelles disputes. Elles s'étaient beaucoup calmées, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se prendre la tête pour des petites choses ridicules. D'un coté, c'est ce qui rendait leur amitié particulière. Ron soupira.

-Que ferais-je sans toi pour me rappeler mes nombreux défauts, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu te prendrais sûrement la grosse tête. Et tu m'aurais déjà renié.

-C'est sûr que tes remarques si piquantes me manqueraient énormément, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue.

-Gamine.

-Toi-même.

Ron sourit. Ils étaient ridicules. Ils ressemblaient à des gamins de huit ans. Et pourtant, il y avait entre eux cette alchimie de deux être matures. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Hermione. Elle était tentée de se rapprocher de lui. Elle avait un soudain besoin de sa présence. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ignorait. Mais avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle serrait déjà Ron dans ses bras. Une horrible sensation s'empara d'elle. À la fois comblée par bonheur que lui apportait cette étreinte, elle était en même temps tiraillée par une impression de trahison. Pourtant, elle ne faisait que prendre un ami dans ses bras. Le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher de lui-même resserrer les bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête vers lui et ses deux yeux noisette pénétrèrent les siens.

-Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. J'espère que le travail que je vous ai donné est fini et correctement réalisé.

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la pièce brisant le moment de complicité de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, reprenant des distances normales. Les deux jeunes gens lui rendirent ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le professeur regarda tout cela attentivement.

-Monsieur Weasley, le soin laisse à désirer. Je devrais vous retirer des points pour cela.

Ils s'étaient vite remis à leur place initiale avant que Rogue ne les voie serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas imaginer la punition qu'ils auraient eue si Rogue les avait surpris ainsi enlacés. Rogue lui rendit brusquement sa punition. Le visage du professeur afficha un rictus cruel comme s'il s'apprêtait à annoncer la sentence – ce qui, dans un sens n'était pas faux.

-Ça ira ainsi. Considérez que je suis magnanime ce soir, dit-il plus doucement. Retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Ron et Hermione ne se firent pas prier. Ils filèrent au pas de course jusque dans leur salle commune. Le sorcier soupira.

-C'était Rogue, ça ? Il ne nous a pas retiré de point. Il n'a pas crié. Pire même : il s'est même montré humain !

Hermione haussa les épaules. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le comportement de Rogue qui l'avait troublée. Mais plutôt le sien. Que serait-il arrivé si il n'était pas arrivé ? Ron n'avait pas l'air de se poser la question. Mais elle se la posait. Ron l'avait regardé et elle avait oublié la colère qu'elle avait contre lui. Par ailleurs, cette colère était totalement injustifiée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Et elle ne se posait pas que cette question là. Bien d'autres encore envahissaient petit à petit son esprit.

-Tu vas bien, 'Mione ?

-Ça va aller, répondit-elle rapidement évitant de s'étaler sur le sujet.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle passa à côté de Ron. Celui-ci la rattrapa au passage. Il lui tenait doucement le bras. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, lui murmura-t-il.

Hermione rougit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le regarder. Elle en avait pourtant eu envie. Mais si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait plus été si sûre de vouloir aller si vite se coucher. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi avec lui ?

Ron était resté quelque instant debout dans la salle commune. Il avait observé Hermione monter les escaliers. Il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Chaque geste qu'elle avait fait, il l'avait détaillé, espérant trouvé un quelconque signe. Un signe de quoi ? Même lui n'en savait rien. Qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement ?

Il ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil cette nuit là. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Hermione. Il s'était déjà avoué à lui-même qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais découvrir ainsi qu'elle l'obsédait à ce point, le mettait hors de lui. Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que Lavande… Lavande Brown, il l'avait presque oubliée celle-là. Bizarrement, Ron n'arriva pas à trouver un seul point sur lequel Lavande surpassait –ou même égalait- Hermione.

_« Ressaisis toi » _pensa-t-il._ « C'est Hermione, bon sang. Elle aime toujours Harry ! » _

Une autre des milliers de raisons qui l'empêchait de réellement concevoir une possibilité que ça puisse marcher entre lui et la sorcière…

OH MON DIEU ! RON ! Il était là, juste en dessous d'elle. Elle le tenait dans ses bras juste avant son dernier soupir. _« Je t'aime, Hermione. » _lui murmura-t-il. « _Va rejoindre Harry. Sois heureuse » « non, Ron. Pas sans toi. » « Promets le moi » _insista-t-il. Elle hésita. Comment pouvait-elle lui promettre d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'avait aimé, lui. Il lui avait fait découvrir tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? _« Promets le moi ! » _répéta-t-il. _« Tu mérites une vie de bonheur » « Je te le promets » _murmura-t-elle à regret. _« Je t'aime, Ron. Je t'aime » « Alors tu sais maintenant… que je t'aimais aussi ! » _ Il poussa son dernier soupir sous les pleurs de la jeune fille.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son sommeil avait été animé par d'horribles cauchemars. Habituellement, elle voyait Harry se faire tuer par Voldemort. Et elle, à quelques pas de lui, impuissante, regardait le pire se produire. Mais cette nuit avait été différente. Dans son rêve, il n'y avait ni Harry, ni Voldemort, simplement Ron. À son tour, il trépassait, tué par un mangemort. Il mourrait devant ses yeux exorbités. Assise dans son lit, encore troublée par ce songe, elle pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté. Il était là, encore en elle… et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

-Lumos, lança-t-elle soudain en agrippant sa baguette.

Elle avait senti une présence envahir sa chambre. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Elle était pourtant persuadée que quelqu'un l'observait.

-Il y a quelqu'un, appela-t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura calmement une voix.

La personne sortit de l'ombre. Hermione reconnut tout de suite son ami aux cheveux roux.

-Comment es-tu entré ?

-C'est toi, 'Mione, qui pose la question ?

La jeune fille sourit. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait eu un soudain besoin de la voir, de la savoir près de lui. Sans doute parce qu'elle était tout ce qui représentait réellement quelque chose pour lui. Et elle ne semblait pas gênée par sa présence, au contraire. Elle semblait heureuse qu'il soit là, près d'elle, au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais si je te dérange je peux…

-Non, l'arrêta-t-elle tout de suite. Je t'en prie. Reste. J'ai fais un mauvais rêve et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour venir s'allonger aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il était près d'elle et se sentait incroyablement bien. Rien ne pouvait venir gâcher se moment de bonheur. Rien ne pourrait jamais lui enlever. Il serra Hermione tout contre lui. Elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle passa elle-même ses mains autour de la taille du rouquin.

-Tu imagines ce que je serais, moi, sans toi, plaisanta Hermione.

-Une miss-je-sais-tout insupportable ? la taquina Ron.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre. Ron, pour se faire pardonner, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

-Je plaisante. Tu es parfaite comme tu es.

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ron la trouvait parfaite telle qu'elle était. Il l'appréciait pour elle, et ça, pour la jeune sorcière, ça n'avait pas de prix.

-Que ce soit avec moi ou sans moi 'Mione, tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse.

-Merci, rougit-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ron la serra plus fort pour lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Hermione se sentit submergée par une vague de sentiment tout nouveau. Elle eut envie que Ron la serre encore plus fort, qu'il l'embrasse encore comme il l'avait fait. Elle le souhaitait tellement fort qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Elle ne se serait jamais sentie capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiment envers quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Harry était mort. Elle devait recommencer à vivre. C'était la seule chose à faire. Elle devait faire son deuil, une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sachant que cet instant magique resterait à jamais leur…

"_Imagine me without you… I'd be lost and so confused. I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid without you there to see me through."_

_Jaci Velasquez: "Imagine me without you"_

Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui s'achève sur une note bien romantique... Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Une petite review?!? Et si vous avez des suggestions... si vous voulez que je traduise les paroles en fin de chapitre, dites le moi. Je le ferai...

Dans le prochain chapitre... Jalousie (mais je ne vous dis pas de qui :p) Réaction innatendue (je ne vous dis toujours pas de la part de qui :p) Tristesse... Et prédiction étrange (Broaden your mind élargisser votre esprit) Tout le monde voit de qui je parle :p !!

La suite très vite!


	4. Everybody's changing

Hey oui, Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... Comme l'indique son titre tout le monde change... Ce sera donc un chapitre de changement. Mais je vais vous laissez découvrir. Avant ça, Les réponses aux reviews.

**vaaliyah :** C'est sympathique, Mais je n'arrive pas à y eccéder. Si tu passes par là, dis moi pourquoi!

**rupertforever :** Hum... "élargissez votre esprit" ce n'est pas Hermione. Mais elle sera assez centrale dans ce chapitre... Jalousie... Tu verras... Je pense aussi qu'on va s'entendre... attend, On adoooore Rupert, Ron/Hermione... et le reste je suis sûre! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

**kirnimouchee :** Oui, je connais Peral harbor. Tu n'es pas la première à dire que ça ressemble! Mais rassure toi, ce sera légèrement différent quand même. Ca risque même de prendre une tournure toute autre! Moi aussi j'adore ca couple! Ils sont adorables! Et si tu attends encore plein de romantisme... Tu as frappé à la bonne porte!! :o) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise à ce point! Je vais traduire les paroles à partir de maintenant.

**castel :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour le compliment! Voici la suite!

**Larmes de pluie :** Moi aussi j'adore le cauchemar. C'est crucial, parce que c'est là qu'elle prend réellement conscience de la place de Ron dans sa vie! :p Et Perso, c'est BIEN mieux en anglais les films!! (plus réaliste, comme tu dis si bien!) oui oui je l'ai vu en anglais :p Elle est géniale Trelawney... complètement à l'ouest. Mdr. Aller, voilà la suite. ;o)

Everybody's changing. 

Les premières lueurs d'un soleil de début de mois de février glissèrent à travers les vitres de la chambre de préfet en chef de Hermione. Les rayons lui caressèrent doucement la joue. Elle ouvrit un oeil. Deux bras l'encerclaient. Ron était toujours là, endormi à ses côtés. Elle se tourna afin de pouvoir mieux le voir. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait ainsi. Rien avoir avec le Ron insupportable qui trouvait le moyen de l'énerver toutes les cinq minutes. Mais même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, elle le trouvait adorable. Il était tout simplement lui. Même du temps où elle sortait avec Harry, Ron avait été pour elle un garçon très charmant. Elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur mais concevait parfaitement que des filles censées s'intéressent à lui. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle l'observait couché là, près d'elle, il avait l'air désirable au plus haut point. Mais était-elle réellement prête ? Un autre détail lui traversa alors l'esprit. Sa petite amie officielle n'était-elle pas la jalouse Lavande Brown ? Elle était pourtant persuadée que cette pimbêche n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi. Hermione releva une mèche de cheveux roux qui tombait nonchalamment sur le front de Ron. Elle lui caressa la joue au passage. Sa peau était incroyablement douce pour un garçon. Il avait encore une peau de bébé. Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune sorcière. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à l'observer dormir. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Ron commença à bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Hermione.

-Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps, marmonna-t-il en baillant.

-À peine quelques secondes, mentit la jeune fille en rougissant. Tu t'es réveillé tout de suite après moi.

Elle se redressa et se mit sur ses deux pieds. Dans le noir de la nuit, Ron n'avait rien vu. Il s'apercevait à présent que Hermione ne portait qu'une très légère chemise de nuit blanche. Il la trouvait radieuse. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la fixer un instant.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il détourna rapidement la tête et rougit. Elle l'avait surpris en train de la contempler. Il se leva, encore confus. Il garda la tête baissée comme si la réponse se trouvait à terre.

-Non. Je ne te regardais pas. Je… Enfin…

-Merci d'être resté cette nuit, le coupa-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle était si belle, même en petite tenue… _« Particulièrement en petite tenue » _commenta Ron pour lui-même. Après un silence gênant, Hermione proposa à son ami de se rendre au petit déjeuner. Il s'empressa d'accepter, mourant de faim. Le rouquin évita d'être vu descendant de la chambre de Hermione. Il ne voulait pas que les autres posent des questions. Et quand il pensait aux autres, il songeait surtout à son officielle petite amie Lavande. Tout ce serait passé sans problème si Neville n'avait pas été là.

-Où as-tu passé la nuit, Ron, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils mangeaient.

Ron était assis d'une part à côté de Hermione et d'autre part à côté de Lavande. Neville occupait la place en face de Hermione. Lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques mots, l'oreille de Lavande vibra.

-Il n'a pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Quand je me suis couché, il n'était pas là. Et quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était pas là non plus, expliqua Neville.

Lavande se tourna furieusement vers le rouquin. Hermione se sentit rougir. C'était de sa faute si il n'avait pas rejoint son dortoir la nuit dernière. Allait-il en parler à Lavande ? Oserait-il ? Et pourquoi Neville se mêlait-il toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas ?

-Rony ? Questionna la brunette. Où étais-tu ?

-Et bien tu le sais. Hier soir, j'étais en retenue. Quand je suis monté me coucher, Neville dormait déjà. Et ce matin, je me suis réveillé avant qu'il ne se lève.

Hermione sourit et son teint reprit une couleur normale. Il s'en sortait à merveille. Il n'avait pas dévoilé leur secret. Quoique, visiblement, il voulait plutôt s'éviter l'interrogatoire de Lavande plus qu'autre chose.

-Pourtant ton lit n'était pas défait, suspecta encore Neville. Tu ne refais jamais ton lit le matin.

-Tu as enfin suivi mon conseil, s'exclama alors Hermione.

Ron se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et continua son explication.

-Ça fait des mois, peut-être des années que je lui répète que si il veut passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, il doit refaire son lit tous les matins.

Lavande la regarda l'air suspect. Neville non plus n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Hermione souhaitait de tout cœur ne pas avoir mis Ron dans une situation encore plus embarrassante.

-C'est bien du miss-je-sais-tout tout craché, se moqua Lavande. Mêle toi plutôt de tes affaires, prends un bouquin, et laisse mon Rony s'occuper de lui tout seul.

-Ho, tout seul, s'exclama Hermione. Tu renonces donc à le suivre partout comme un chien ?

Lavande Brown n'en supporta pas plus. Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta la table. Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait. Elle s'attendait à voir Ron sourire aussi, mais celui-ci se retourna vers elle l'air indigné.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

Il se leva et courut à la suite de Lavande. Hermione le regarda partir, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que Ron n'en avait rien à faire de Lavande. Et voilà qu'il prenait sa défense. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'attitude.

_« 'Fonctionnement du cerveau masculin' devrait être un cours à part entière. Et après, les garçons viendront dire que les filles sont compliquées» _songea Hermione, toujours déboussolée par la réaction imprévisible de Ron.

Ron entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il espérait y trouver Lavande, car contrairement à Hermione, elle, il ne savait jamais où la trouver. Par chance, c'était bien là que la jeune sorcière s'était réfugiée.

-Tu l'as entendu, hurla Lavande dès qu'elle aperçut son petit ami. Osez dire que je te suis partout…

Ron sourit.

-Parce que ça te fait rire ?

-Ça me fait rire de voir à quel point tu prends tout ce que Hermione dit au sérieux.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas pris comme ça peut être ? Tu ne m'as même pas défendue.

-Tu es partie trop vite ! la contra Ron.

Lavande croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le rouquin avait une parade à tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire. Ce qu'il avait appris en fréquentant quelques temps Lavande, c'est que ses discours n'étaient jamais très différent des précédents.

-Et qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Laisse parler Hermione.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Elle en profita pour l'enlacer.

-Je suis jalouse, c'est tout.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, tenta de la rassurer Ron. Je suis avec toi, non ?

Elle acquiesça. Oui, au fond Ron était avec elle et pas avec Hermione. Elle n'avait probablement aucune raison de s'en faire pour ça. Elle était sans doute trop jalouse…

Ron l'embrassa sur le front.

-On va en cours, sourit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour et main dans la main ils entamèrent leur journée de cours. Ce fut un mardi des plus communs. Métamorphose pendant deux heures avec les Serdaigle, suivis l'après midi d'une heure d'enchantement avec les Poufsoufle. Ils terminaient leur journée avec le cours de divination auquel Hermione n'assistait pas. Elle avait préféré se concentrer sur l'arithmancie Plutôt que d'écouter le professeur Trelawney lancer ses « Élargissez votre esprit » à tout bout de champ. Toujours accompagné de Lavande, Ron pénétra dans le local de divination, qui se donnait à présent dans la tour d'astronomie.

-Vous, jeune homme, lui adressa le professeur Trelawney dès son arrivée. Vous êtes en passe de vivre quelque chose d'incroyable !

-Vous êtes sûre, plaisanta Ron. Parce que…

-Chut ! Plus un mot. Laissez moi voir.

Les autres élèves de Gryffondor s'installèrent à leurs places et regardèrent la vieille femme faire de grands mouvements autour du rouquin. Dean et Seamus pouffèrent de rire. Lavande s'était éloignée du professeur et avait rejoint son amie Parvati. Elles fixaient attentivement la scène et écoutait avec attention ce que disait le professeur Trelawney.

-HA ! C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Je vais mourir ? demanda Ron presque blasé à force de l'entendre toujours répété les mêmes âneries.

-Ne vous moquez pas jeune homme. Lorsque l'on est sur le point de faire un choix comme le vôtre, l'ironie n'est pas de mise.

Son regard commença à faire peur à Ron. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Certes le professeur Trelawney n'était pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit qu'il connaisse. Mais elle était toujours restée dans certaine limite. Cette fois elle avait l'air étrangement sérieuse.

-Le cœur est impartial mais le choix est autre. C'est une question de trahison. Un bal… Une dispute… l'amour…

Ron plissa les sourcils. Ce qu'elle disait ne ressemblait plus du tout à quelque chose de plausible. On aurait dit qu'elle annonçait toutes les inepties qui lui passaient par la tête. Et pour une fois, elle ne parlait d'horribles présages de mort.

-Je vois également…

Elle s'arrêta net. Son regard s'emplit de doute et d'incertitude. Elle contourna Ron encore une fois comme si elle tentait de lire au fond de ses yeux.

-C'est impossible…

-Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est ce qui est impossible ? Qu'est ce que vous voyez ?

-C'est… C'est… le… C'est le survivant.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toute la classe. Le professeur Trelawney venait de voir Harry Potter.

-Vous avez vu Harry ? demanda Ron. Vous avez vu Harry ?

-Je… La mort !

_« Il y avait longtemps » _pensa Ron, en soupirant. Le professeur Trelawney agrippa son col. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. On l'aurait dite possédée. Lavande et Parvati se tenaient les mains. Les rires de Dean et Seamus avaient été remplacés par des regards apeurés.

-Faites attention à la mort !

Habituellement, Ron n'aurait pas prêté attention au discours du professeur de divination. Elle lui prédisait sa mort certaine quasi toutes les semaines. Mais ce qui suivit n'était pas habituel. Trelawney s'évanouit…

-Que s'est-il passé, Minerva ?

-Elle donnait cours aux élèves de Gryffondor et elle s'est évanouie.

Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore entrèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils passèrent devant Ron sans même le remarquer. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il attendait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

-Ron… murmura une voix arrivant à ses côtés.

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai appris pour Trelawney. Je venais juste voir si il y avait du nouveau.

Il baissa la tête et se replongea dans ses pensées en bredouillant légèrement _« rien du tout »_ à l'adresse de son amie.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris. Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Je sens quand tu ne vas pas bien. Tout comme tu le fais avec moi.

-Elle a dit des choses… étranges… Elle parlait de mort.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait toujours ?

Ron rit sans joie. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours. Mais pourquoi cette fois était-elle différente ? Trelawney s'était évanouie par la suite. Et pour la première fois sans doute, elle n'avait pas dit que des choses erronées. Ron y avait repensé. Et cette histoire de choix collait parfaitement. C'était tout à fait ce qui lui arrivait avec Hermione.

-Certaines choses paraissaient réelles.

-Paraissaient ?

Hermione soupira. La divination était une matière qu'elle avait abandonné et en voyant son ami ainsi elle comprenait pourquoi.

-Ron, cette femme ne raconte absolument rien de crédible. Tu vas t'assurer qu'elle va bien. Tu vas oublier tout ce qu'elle a dit.

-Elle a parlé d'Harry.

Le regard de la sorcière se voila. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Évoquer la mémoire de Harry était toujours difficile.

-Raison de plus, affirma-t-elle après quelques secondes. Harry est mort. Ça s'arrête là. Cette femme est cinglée.

Elle se releva. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers la salle commune. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de la réaction qu'il avait eue envers Lavande le matin même mais ne s'en sentit pas la force. Il avait l'air de ne même pas s'en soucier. Hermione sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

-Tu ne restes pas ? lui demanda Ron.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, lui lança-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Je ne ferai que t'encombrer.

Il soupira. Elle s'éloigna. Il la laissa partir à contre cœur. Une distance s'était créée à nouveau entre eux, comme à l'époque où ils se disputaient tout le temps.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall et le professeur Dumbledore ne ressortirent qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Trelawney allait bien. Elle était juste sous le choc. Ce qu'elle avait vu avait –parait-il- été violent. Une fois rassuré, Ron grimpa s'isoler dans sa chambre. Ses pensées s'orientèrent immédiatement vers Hermione, sur ce qu'elle faisait, sur ce qu'elle pensait. Où était-elle en ce moment même ?

La réponse se trouvait quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione avait enfilé sa veste et s'était installée au bord du lac. Elle y avait trouvé refuge pour réfléchir. Les choses changent. Les gens changent. Elle avait changé… énormément changé ces derniers mois. Elle avait perdu son petit ami tragiquement. Et ce fait l'avait poussé à grandir… à mûrir… à développer de nouveaux sentiments. Elle s'était depuis quelques temps rapproché de son meilleur ami. Elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle n'éprouvait pas simplement de l'amitié pour lui. Elle souhaitait plus. Elle l'avait nié durant un bon moment estimant qu'elle trahissait Harry. Mais, il était parti. Il était temps pour elle de recommencer à vivre. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. Tout venait de changer. Elle s'engouffrait à présent dans un futur qui, elle le sentait, l'amènerait de surprises en surprises.

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour cela m'arriverait » _songea-t-elle alors que les dernières pâles lueurs du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon. Une légère brise se leva faisant voltiger quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains. Elle les replaça. Elle resta encore un moment à fixer le paysage… elle voyageait dans ses pensées… toutes dirigées vers ce charmant petit rouquin…

"_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same." _

"_You're gone from here and soon you will disappear. Cause everybody's changing and I don't feel right"_

traduction : Mais tout le monde est train de changer et je ne me sens pas le même. Tu es parti d'ici et bientôt tu disparaitras. Parce que Tout le monde est en train de changer et je ne me sens pas bien.

"_Keane: everybody's changing."_

Et voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien fait la traduction. Si quelqu'un a mieux... ?!? Et bien sûr, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu... Oui, oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très romantique là... Mais pour me faire pardonner, il y en aura deux fois plus dans le prochain... Et la dernière (enfin je crois) prédiction de Trelawney qui ne s'est pas encore réalisée, se réalisera... Ca sent bon l'amour...

Une review pour encouger?!? :p


	5. Eden

Me revoilà... Avec un tout tout nouveau chapitre tout mignon et tout plein d'amour... Enfin, oui, oui on peut dire ça... Mais avant de vous laisser lire, voici les réponses aux reviews!!

**larmes de pluies :** Oui, il est vrai que Lavande est totalement insupportable!! C'est parce qu'elle touche à Ron ca :p ... Sinon, je suis ravie que les chansons te plaisent. Je fais au mieux pour qu'elles soient le plus appropriés possible.

**kirnimouchee :** Oui, j'aime bien quand Hermione remballe Lavande! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette scène! Oui, il y a entre autre rupertforever qui m'a parlé de pearl harbor! Et Je tiens à te rassurer : Il n'y aura JAMAIS dans aucune de mes fics une fin Hermione/Harry. C'est inimaginable pour moi aussi!! Au fait, oui, je suis fan du couple Ron/Hermione mais je n'arrive pas à voir les adresses des blogs... Merci encore pour ta review...

**Dinou :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Voici la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira... C'est un des chapitres les plus romantiques! :p

Eden.

Ce n'est que très tard que Hermione avait rejoint la sale commune. Elle avait espéré un court instant que Ron l'aurait attendu, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? N'était-il pas en ce moment même avec Lavande en train de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle chassa au plus vite cette image de sa tête. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle avait manqué le repas du soir. Son ventre gargouillant, elle se coucha. Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. En partie à cause de son estomac vide.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna encore une fois, envoyant valdinguer ses couvertures. Ce n'était pas son estomac le problème, mais l'image rousse qui envahissait son esprit. Il était là, partout autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui. Le sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de son dernier cauchemar lui revint. Cette sensation de bien être rien que de penser à lui était réelle.

-Non, non, non, non, non ! s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas tant qu'il était encore avec Lavande. Pas pour des milliers d'autres raisons. Elle se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Elle devait lui parler. Il s'était bien rendu dans son dortoir, pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas pareil ? Peut-être parce que Ron partageait sa chambre avec trois autres garçons et qu'il serait inconvenable d'y aller. Mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle se décida et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune qu'elle s'attendait à trouver calme. Mais celle-ci n'était pas vide. IL était là. Ron était là, paisiblement assis sur le canapé. Hermione s'apprêta à aller le voir quand soudain, Lavande apparut. Le cœur de la sorcière se brisa. Il avait rendez-vous avec elle. Ron se redressa.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il à sa petite amie. À cette heure-ci ?

-Je ne voulais pas que notre conversation soit rendue publique. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était toujours convenu pour la soirée de samedi.

Ron tourna la tête. Si tout était convenu, ce n'était apparemment pas à sa plus grande joie.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il néanmoins, tentant de sourire. Pourquoi je n'irais pas avec toi. Tu es ma petite amie après tout. Et toi, tu m'aimes...

-Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Lavande.

Elle se rua sur lui et le couvrit de baiser. Ron répondit ardemment faisant de son mieux pour paraître concentré. Il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il devait le faire. Il avait aperçu Hermione dans les escaliers, peu avant l'entrée de Lavande. Il ne savait pas à quoi rimait cette comédie. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Lui prouver qu'il était bien avec Lavande.

-Ce sera sans aucun doute la plus belle des St Valentin, sourit celle-ci. Je t'aime Ron.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit avant. Il ne lui avait jamais dit avant non plus. Jamais comme ça, si sincèrement. Et là, elle lui lançait cette déclaration à la figure, alors que lui, ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Que devait-il faire ? Trahir son cœur et mentir ? Ou ne rien dire et blesser Lavande ? Il resta muet.

-Je… bafouilla-t-il finalement.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra plus fort. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Il ne l'aimait pas. Ron allait répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire lorsqu'il entendit les légers pas de son amie remonter jusque dans son dortoir. C'était mieux ainsi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Lavande, vexée, ne releva pas. Elle soupçonnait toujours le rouquin d'avoir des vues plus que prononcées sur Hermione. Elle aurait voulu une preuve de son amour mais n'avait obtenu que de nouveaux doutes. Elle soupira et remonte sans un mot de plus dans sa chambre. Ron resta seul. Il tourna le regard vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir de préfet en chef. Elle était là haut, et elle n'allait pas bien. Il pouvait le sentir. Là où Ron se trompait, c'était sur la raison de sa tristesse. Il était persuadé que maintenant qu'elle savait Ron heureux, elle allait pouvoir avancer et par conséquent faire une croix sur son passé.

Certains garçons ne réfléchissent pas assez et ne voient rien. D'autres, comme Ron, réfléchissent trop et n'en voient pas plus. Hermione avait plus ou moins réussi à faire l'impasse sur le passé. C'était le présent qui la faisait souffrir.

-Bonjour, bailla Hermione en arrivant à la table des Gryffondor tout sourire.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Ron.

-Parfaitement bien, affirma-t-elle d'un ton joyeux à outrance.

Ton qui, elle l'espérait, n'avait pas sonné aussi faux qu'elle-même l'avait entendu.

-Plus de cauchemars ? s'informa Ron.

-Et bi…

-Oh, Rony ! Devine ce que j'ai trouvé pour samedi soir.

Lavande venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Personne n'avait manqué son entrée. À la table des serpentard, Drago pouffait de rire tout comme Crabbe et Goyle. Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Même à la table des Gryffondor, les rires allaient bon train.

-Et ça, c'est la petite amie de mon cher frère, pouffa Ginny, tout comme l'aurait fait Fred ou Georges si ils avaient toujours été à Poudlard.

-Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre, ricana Dean Thomas.

Lavande s'assit lourdement sur le genoux du rouquin, sous le regard du couple. (Ginny sortant maintenant officiellement avec Dean Thomas).

-Définitivement lui ! affirmèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se mirent à rire. Les exclamations bruyantes de Luna Lovegood leur parvinrent même. Neville quant à lui riaient de bon cœur avec Seamus. Ils trouvaient Lavande si superficielle. Ils étaient sûr qu'une telle chose ne serait jamais arrivée si « Harry avait été là pour le surveiller ». Avec le temps, les discussions au sujet de Harry étaient devenues commémoratives. Il n'y avait plus de gêne à en parler, au contraire. Les Gryffondor trouvait que cela honorait sa mémoire.

-Oh, si tu l'avais vue, s'extasia Lavande. Elle est noire. Elle m'arrive au dessus des genoux. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il tourna la tête et tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait juste là, devant lui, sur ses propres genoux, en fait. La jeune fille continuait de faire de grands gestes sans même remarquer que l'hilarité la plus totale avait envahi l'assemblée.

-Tu m'aideras pour bien l'attacher. Et si tu es gentil… tu pourras même m'aider à l'enlever, murmura-t-elle à son oreille pour que personne n'entende.

Ron s'écarta surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose comme ça. Pas si vite. Et puis, il ne voulait pas ! Peut-être avait-il mal compris l'allusion ? Mais la main de lavande se posant sur sa cuisse lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien saisi son message. La jeune sorcière l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever et de quitter la grande salle tout comme elle y était entrée.

-Ça c'est une petite amie, se moqua Dean Thomas.

Lui et Ginny pouffèrent de rire sous les regards meurtriers de Ron. Le rouquin reprit son repas, plus silencieux que jamais.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites samedi soir ? demanda timidement Hermione.

-Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Ron.

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Ron se souvint alors qu'elle n'était pas présente lors du repas où Dumbledore avait annoncé la nouvelle.

-Nous allons au bal de… au bal de la St Valentin. L'école organise une grande fête samedi soir.

Il baissa la tête évitant de croiser le regard de son amie. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour deviner l'expression figée qui siégeait sur son visage. Hermione inspira profondément et n'émit qu'un très léger « ho » tentant d'afficher son indifférence.

-C'est… c'est bien, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Ouais, soupira Ron.

-Si je comprends bien, j'ai quatre jours pour me trouver un cavalier, sourit-elle.

Ron tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait la réaction qu'il l'avait poussé à avoir. Il était heureux pour elle. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il souffrait. Mais il s'était juré de la rendre heureuse. Il fallait qu'elle voie du monde, qu'elle sorte avec d'autres garçons. Il quitta précipitamment la table. Bon sang, mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il se mentait à lui-même en tentant de prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Non ! Ça n'allait pas. Lui, n'était pas heureux. Et même si Hermione feignait l'indifférence, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Il n'arrivait à la comprendre, à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle l'obsédait… son cœur battait pour elle… et uniquement pour elle…

Les quelques jours les séparant de la fête passèrent bien vite. Lavande rappelait tous les jours à Ron que le moment fatidique arrivait bientôt, ce qui mettait le sorcier mal à l'aise. En pensant tant et plus à Hermione, il trahissait sa confiance. Il était honteux de mentir ainsi, sans vergogne.

D'autre part, quand il tentait de savoir où en était Hermione avec sa recherche de cavalier, la jeune fille lui répondait qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Mais jamais elle ne lui révélait l'identité de l'heureux élu. Elle avait l'air bien, mieux…

Le soir du 14 février arriva. Ron, à court d'idée pour les cadeaux, n'avait acheté qu'une boite de chocogrenouille en guise de présent. Lavande ne le prit pas mal, ce qui agaça Ron. Il faisait tout pour être le plus insupportable possible. Mais malgré tout, La jeune fille s'acharnait à ne pas piquer des crises à chacun de ses faux pas.

Huit heure sonnante. Lavande Brown descendit les escaliers, vêtue de sa longue robe noire. Elle était comme elle l'avait décrite, peut-être même un tantinet plus courte.

-Alors, Rony. Comment tu me trouves ?

-Très belle. Tu es magnifique, dit-il la gorge serrée. Elle est très… jolie… cette robe.

-Et très légère aussi, murmura Lavande en se rapprochant de lui. Facile à retirer en un clin d'œil… ou en un clin de baguette.

Ron déglutina difficilement. Lavande vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut brûlant. La jeune fille l'embrassait avec ferveur. Mais ne sentant aucun répondant du côté de son petit ami, elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Moi…, bégaya le rouquin. Rien du tout ! Je… enfin… non, rien. Vraiment je t'assure.

-Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ?

Il y était. Il était exactement là où il aurait souhaité ne jamais arriver avec Lavande. Il avait seize ans. Il en aurait bientôt dix-sept. Il était normal de parler de ce genre de chose. Mais elle n'était certainement pas celle avait qui il avait envie d'en « discuter ».

-Ecoute, je…

-Je comprends.

-Ça m'étonnerait, murmura-t-il.

-On n'en parlera pas ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre première St valentin.

Elle l'agrippa par le bras, rageant intérieurement. Elle lui sourit amicalement. C'était le genre de sourire que Hermione lui faisait souvent. C'était d'ailleurs le but de Lavande. Contrairement aux apparences, elle n'était pas si idiote que tout le monde ne le pensait. (nda: si si je vous assure!!) Elle avait observé les regards transis que son petit ami lançait à sa rivale. Depuis, elle s'était mise dans l'idée d'être tout aussi tolérante que celle-ci. Elle espérait bien gagner un peu plus d'attention de la part de Ron.

-On y va ? sourit-elle.

-C'est quand tu veux.

Vêtu d'un costume de sorcier traditionnel, Ron prit Lavande par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la grande salle. Toutes les tables avaient été aménagées différemment, juste pour l'occasion. Un espace central était spécialement destiné à tous les couples qui souhaitaient danser. Beaucoup de filles et de garçons étaient venus en simples amis. Les couples étaient peu nombreux à Poudlard.

-On va danser, proposa Lavande.

-D'accord, accepta Ron, le regard dans le vague, à la recherche de Hermione.

Elle n'était pas là… Les yeux du rouquin balayèrent la salle tout au long de la soirée. Mais jamais Hermione ne parut. Ron aurait aimé voir le visage de celui qui avait eu la chance d'être son cavalier. Malheureusement pour sa curiosité, Hermione ne se montra pas une seule fois de toute la soirée.

Vers onze heure, alors que sa petite amie discutait avec Parvati Patil, Ron s'éclipsa. L'absence de son amie le tracassait.

-Hermione, appela-t-il en entrant dans le parc de Poudlard.

C'est là qu'elle se réfugiait toujours. C'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait à Poudlard. C'était un petit endroit simple, et mignon, tout comme elle. Un lieu retranché au bord du lac.

-Hermione, je sais que tu es là. Montre toi s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Derrière Ron, une silhouette familière apparut. Ron fit volte face. Il pu ainsi l'apercevoir. La sorcière avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il fit un mouvement vers l'avant afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle tendit le bras et le repoussa. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

-Ne m'approche pas !

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Quoi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui parle de Harry ou de son mystérieux cavalier qui n'était apparemment jamais arrivé. Mais non, elle lui parlait de lui.

-Pourquoi tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir ?

-'Mione, j'essaie juste de te rendre heureuse. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je sais que perdre Harry a été dur. Et je tuerais bien celui qui t'a lâchement abandonné ce soir.

-Personne ne m'a abandonné, avoua-t-elle.

Ron voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il la fixait tout simplement, stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'avais pas de cavalier.

Ron la dévisagea un moment. Les larmes coulaient toujours doucement le long de ses joues rouges. Il bafouilla un instant. Elle n'avait pas de cavalier pour ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu en avais un ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Ron s'avança trop rapidement cette fois pour qu'elle puisse le contrer. Elle n'en avait même plus envie. Il la prit tout contre elle. Hermione déversa ses pleurs sur son épaule.

-Je me ferai toujours du souci pour toi, 'Mione. Je serai inquiet pour toi. Quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours auprès de toi, pour te protéger.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes parce que je ne voulais justement pas que tu sois près de moi, sanglota-t-elle. C'est trop dur.

Elle détacha difficilement sa tête de l'épaule de Ron et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait perdu. Et elle, si confuse, si triste. Elle était encore si fragile. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une nouvelle larme.

-Je t'en veux, lui lança-t-elle. Tu prétends me protéger, mais tu ne me fais que du mal.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'énerva Ron

-Ce que tu as fait ? Et tu oses encore le demander !

-Et bien dis le moi, toi qui es si intelligente.

-Ne prends pas ce ton sarcastique avec moi !

-Je ne suis pas sarcastique. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant. Dis le moi ! Dis moi pourquoi je te fais souffrir, parce que je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Hermione s'éloigna définitivement de lui lançant ses bras en l'air. Ses longs cheveux en bataille commencèrent à virevolter dans les airs. Ron la regardait fermement. Il voulait savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. C'était une vraie tête de mule. Tout comme lui l'était.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Le petit Rony d'amour ne comprend pas, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est Lavande ton problème, s'étonna Ron.

-Moi ?

Hermione rit sans joie. Bien sûr que c'était Lavande son problème. Qui d'autre ? Bien que dans la tête de Ron, Lavande avait toujours été le cadet des soucis de Hermione. La jeune fille prit un air plus sérieux. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron.

-Pourquoi tu as été au bal avec elle ? demanda soudain la sorcière.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

-Pourquoi, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

-J'ai été au bal avec ma petite amie !

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir dans cette conversation avec Ron. Tout d'un coup, celui-ci fit prit d'un fou rire.

-Tu trouves cette situation amusante, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est juste que… Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas disputé ainsi. En fait, ça ne nous est plus arrivé depuis que…

-Que Harry est mort, termina Hermione.

Ils baissèrent tout deux le regard. Ils se turent un instant. Aucun d'eux ne savait trop quoi dire.

-Je croyais que c'était lui, ton problème, déclara soudain Ron.

Hermione se radoucit. Elle s'approcha de Ron et lui prit la main. Ce simple contact fit frissonner le rouquin. Elle releva les yeux et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Tout deux vibrèrent à ce simple contact visuel.

-Ce n'est plus Harry, dit-elle tout simplement.

Pendant une seconde, Ron réfléchit au millier de sens que pouvait avoir cette phrase. Que devait-il faire là ? Devait-il, comme il en mourait d'envie, se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser ? Mais si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Si il brisait à tout jamais leur amitié ? Il s'en voudrait tellement si une telle chose arrivait.

-On devrait… On devrait peut-être rentré, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as raison. Je commence à avoir froid.

Sans réfléchir, Ron passa sa veste autour de Hermione. Ils s'emmitouflèrent à deux. Ils étaient à nouveau proche l'un de l'autre.

-On devrait vraiment…, commença hermione.

-Je sais, murmura simplement Ron.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de la jeune fille. Il avait tant attendu pour qu'il se produise un tel évènement, qu'il n'avait pas su résister une minute de plus. La veste qui les recouvrait tomba à terre. Mais cela avait bien peu d'importance. Leurs lèvres se capturaient l'une l'autre. La chaleur de leur baiser leur avait fait oublier le froid de l'extérieur. Ron pressa Hermione contre lui. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Ni à Viktor Krum, ni à Harry, ni à personne. Elle était à lui ! Hermione passa langoureusement ses mains dans les cheveux roux de Ron. Comment était-ce possible que cela arrive ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Ils s'embrassaient. Hermione cru qu'elle allait exploser. Tant de sensations différentes l'envahissaient. Tout était si beau, si grand, si fantastiquement magnifique. Leurs langues se croisèrent. Et une nouvelle vague d'émotions parcourut la jeune fille. Un frisson lui traversa le dos. Enfin, ils étaient deux. Ils s'embrassaient. À ce moment précis, plus rien d'autre qu'eux n'existaient…

"_Did you ever think of me as your best friend?" _

"_Did I ever think of you? I'm not complaining" _

"_I never tried to feel, I never tried to feel this vibration. I never tried to reach. I never tried to reach your Eden"_

traduction: As-tu jamais pensé à moi comme à ta meilleure amie ? Ai-je jamais pensé à toi ? Je ne me plains pas. Je n'ai jamais essayé de ressentir, je n'ai jamais essayé de ressentir cette vibration. Je n'ai jamaai essayé d'atteindre, je n'ai jamais essayé d'atteindre ton Eden...

_Hooverphonic: Eden. _

C'est pas beau tout ça? Personellement j'adore cette chanson. Ca peut paraitre bizarre surtout quand on traduit les paroles. Mais je pense que ça leur correspond bien à nos petits tourtereaux. Bien sûr, là, tout va bien... Le prochain chapitre sera "l'après baiser". Parce que, généralement, dans les livres ou séries télé, on ne voit jamais ce qui se passe après le baiser...

Sans oublier bien sûr que Ron a toujours une petite amie... (rabat-joie la fille ici!)...

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser... :o)


	6. Trouble, Part I

Me revoilà, de retour pour un nouveau chapitre... "Trouble" en deux parties! ... C'est pour jouer les sadiques :p Et comme le titre l'indique... Trouble! Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir... J'essaie de mettre toujours beaucoup de romantisme et de complicité... J'espère que ca marche :p... Le chapitre précédent a eu un succès fou... J'ai battu mon record de reviews par chapitre... Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre :

**Servane :** Voilà la suite... Lavande est énervante parce qu'elle est un obstacle entre Ron et Hermione... Mais sinon, c'est vrai qu'elle fait pas grand chose de mal. Je suis contente que ca te plaise...

**Castel :** je n'aimais pas trop cette idée de Harry/Hermione au début non plus... Mais c'était nécessaire à mon histoire. J'avais besoin d'un élément déclencheur de rapprochement entre Ron/Hermione. Ouais, Ron aurait pu péter un cable... Mais il va expliquer pourquoi il l'a pas fait dans ce chapitre. C'est pas son genre, mais Hermione le rend différent. Oui, j'aime bien faire de longs chapitres!!

**Loww Etincelle :** On va s'entendre!! J'adore le couple Ron/Hermione. Et RUPERT GRINT! C'est mon tit chouchou!! L'est à croquer dans le troisième, c'est clair!! Voilà la suite!

**rupertforever :** Ha ma tite fidèle revieweuse... :o) Elle est bien, hein, la fin de celui là!! C'est ce que j'ai préféré écrire... (on se demande pourquoi!!) Moi aussi je fonds à chaque fois... quoique rarement devant ce que moi j'ai écris Lol!.. Moi j'adore écrire... donc autant en faire profiter les autres! J'espère que cette suite te plaira...

**Larmes de pluie :** Virer Lavande? Oh je veux... Mais Nan... Pas pour tout de suite... Quand c'est secret c'est parfois bien aussi Non? Puis, Faut la ménager aussi la pauvre... En tout cas, t'en auras encore des chapitres mignons. Je te le promets!

**FJS :** Ca me fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis là!!! :o) Merci bicou!!! J'espère que cette suite te plaira!!

Trouble : Part I.

Ils s'embrassaient enfin. Et à ce moment précis… plus rien d'autre qu'eux n'existaient…

Ils ne purent dire combien de temps ils restèrent dans le froid, leurs lèvres se touchant. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent tous deux le courage d'enfin de se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils furent pris par un étrange sentiment : l'appréhension. Des milliers de questions revenaient les hanter. Ron et Hermione se fixaient l'un l'autre, sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre la parole.

-Waw, émit tout simplement Ron.

-C'était…

-Surprenant.

-Étrange…

Ils détournèrent le regard. Que fallait-il dire à présent ? Que signifiait ce baiser pour l'autre ? Hermione fit un pas, puis un autre en direction de l'école. Ron, ramassa sa veste au passage. Puis, il ne perdit pas une minute avant de courir pour rattraper Hermione.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Il voulait en parler. Il souhaitait en discuter. Elle tenta en quelques secondes de deviner ce que cela voulait dire. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et lui sourit.

-On s'est embrassé. Ce n'est pas un drame.

-Et ça ne représente rien de plus pour toi, s'offusqua le jeune garçon.

-Parce que ça représente quelque chose pour toi ?

-Bien sûr !

Hermione resta un instant la bouche ouverte. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour Ron Weasleylui dire une telle chose.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il complètement déboussolé.

Il ne savait toujours pas si ce baiser avait réellement représenté quelque chose pour elle. Il souhaitait que ce soit le cas. Il avait tant aimé la toucher, l'avoir rien que pour lui.

-Moi je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, continua-t-il. La décision t'appartient.

-Tu as une petite amie, lui rappela-t-elle.

Lavande n'était pas une méchante fille. Son seul défaut était d'être tombé amoureuse d'un garçon qui nourrissait un amour sans pareil à une autre. Ron se rapprocha de Hermione. Il lui prit les mains. Il lui souleva le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que je la regarde comme ça ? Est-ce que mon cœur bat pour elle autant qu'il bat pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione dans une demi voix.

-Mais bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Ron.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Ron passa ses pouces sur les joues de son interlocutrice. Sa peau était si douce.

-Je ne vois que toi. Quoique je fasse, tu es toujours près de moi. Tu es celle qui anime tout ce que je fais. Tu es celle qui depuis deux ans, peut-être même plus, rend mes jours moins longs et rend ma souffrance plus douce.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la sorcière. D'un revers de la main il l'essuya. Le cœur de Hermione battait à tout rompre. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Même quand elle était avec Harry, il l'avait aimé. Quand elle était allée au bal avec Krum en quatrième année, il l'aimait déjà. Tout ce temps, il avait gardé son amour secret.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça a été difficile de te voir avec Harry. Tant de fois j'ai eu envie de crier, de faire quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas rester là sans rien faire.

Il baissa la tête. Pour la première fois, il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Il lui confiait enfin tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie.

-Mais tu étais heureuse. Tu souriais. Alors je ne t'ai jamais rien dis.

Pendant si longtemps il avait gardé tous ses sentiments secrets. Hermione ni croyait pas. Si elle avait su… Si elle avait su à quel point il l'aimait, jamais elle ne serait allée au bal de noël avec Viktor Krum en quatrième année. Et probablement qu'elle ne serait jamais sortie avec Harry. Il était trop tard pour changer le passé. Elle comptait bien changer le présent.

-C'est toi qui choisis, Hermione, termina-t-il.

La jeune fille le serra tout contre lui. Elle l'aimait tellement fort. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ? C'était l'évidence même. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Comment lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait dit, elle aussi le ressentait. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais dit. Plutôt que de le dire, Hermione se jeta au cou de Ron et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa encore et encore. Il répondit ardemment à chacun de ses baisers. Ainsi elle aussi l'aimait. Elle éprouvait tout ce que lui éprouvait.

-Je tiens tellement à toi, Ron. Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi.

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime, 'Mione.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Ils n'osaient pas bouger de peur que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve. Hermione pouvait sentir son propre cœur battre à travers celui de Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, pour toi et Lavande.

-Je vais rompre, affirma Ron.

Hermione s'éloigna quelque peu de lui. Elle soupira Ron la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira à nouveau à lui.

-Je ne te perdrai pour rien au monde, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

-Tu vas la tuer, s'exclama Hermione.

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse au juste ? Il n'allait pas rester avec Lavande juste pour lui faire plaisir. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait de tout cœur envie d'être avec Ron. Mais fut une époque où elle et Lavande étaient amies. Ce n'était peut-être pas la fille la plus intelligente de la planète. Mais elle méritait néanmoins du respect. C'était le jour de la St Valentin. Ron ne pouvait pas rompre. Quel genre de petit ami laisse tomber sa petite amie le jour de la fête des amoureux ?

-Attend quelques jours, lui conseilla Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre trop.

Ron baissa la tête. Il avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de Hermione. Mais pour elle, il ferait tout. Il acquiesça donc.

-Tu tacheras de ne pas trop l'embrasser. Je tacherai de ne pas être jalouse.

-Ça va être insoutenable.

-De ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser ? plaisanta Hermione.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là…

Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il voulut la retenir mais elle s'éloigna rapidement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Cette fille le rendait complètement fou. Quand Hermione était là, il n'était plus lui-même. Elle pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu penseras à moi !

-Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta. Elle plongea alors ses yeux noisette au fond des siens. Elle avait perdu son sourire. Un air sérieux avait pris place sur son visage.

-Si un jour tu dois me laisser tomber, ne le fais jamais le jour où l'on fête quelque chose, lui répondit-elle tout simplement.

À nouveau, elle sourit. Elle reprit son chemin vers L'entrée de Poudlard. Ron la regarda s'éloigner. Elle était radieuse. Et mieux que ça, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra à son tour. Il grimpa jusque dans la salle commune. Elle était là. Hermione était là… seule. Que pouvait-il faire quand ils se retrouvaient à deux ? Pouvait-il l'embrasser ? Pouvait-il au moins l'approcher ? Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Lavande déboula dans la pièce.

-Ron, Tu es là !

Celui-ci sursauta. Lavande arriva à ses côté. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant que pour une fois, elle ne l'avait pas appelé « Rony ».

Quand elle entendit l'exclamation de Lavande, Hermione se retourna, surprise. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir Ron à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Lavande se rua sur lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, laissant transparaître tout son amour pour le rouquin à travers cette étreinte.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ce soir, dit-elle. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je vais bien, répondit tout simplement Ron.

Lavande se mit à lui caresser doucement les joues, un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit, les yeux pétillants d'amour. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui renvoyer son sourire.

-Où étais-tu ? Tu es parti si vite. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.

-J'ai juste été prendre un peu l'air, dit-il en lançant des regards en coin à Hermione.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Ron ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Probablement parce que Hermione lui avait demandé. Un autre point sur lequel la psychologie féminine lui échappait. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire espérer Lavande plus longtemps.

-Je vais me coucher, lança soudain Hermione. Bonne nuit les tourtereaux.

Ron lui jeta un regard perplexe auquel elle répondit par un simple clin d'œil. Déboussolé, le rouquin resta avec sa petite amie.

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend, demanda Lavande.

-Quoi ? à qui ?

-À Hermione, ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'être aussi gentille avec moi.

Ron esquissa un faible sourire. Il prit Lavande dans ses bras. Mais sa petite amie ne sembla pas rassurée pour autant.

-Et puis, elle avait l'air heureuse.

-Et où est le problème ? Tu vois un problème à ce qu'elle soit heureuse ?

-Pour une fille qui a perdu son petit ami il y a à peine quelques mois, et qui depuis s'était enfermée dans une déprime, elle est particulièrement joyeuse. Je mettrais bien plus de quelques mois pour me remettre de toi si on se séparait.

Lavande sourit. Le cœur de Ron se serra. Il comprenait maintenant où Hermione voulait en venir. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne serait pas facile de rompre avec elle. Ça ne serait pas facile car elle l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur. Ron eut soudain de la peine pour Lavande. Il s'en voulut à lui-même. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il finirait par la blesser. Après avoir raccompagné la jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir, il monta à son tour se coucher.

Hermione se jeta joyeusement sur son lit. Lavande avait raison en disant qu'elle semblait heureuse, car elle l'était. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Elle se coucha mais ne pu s'endormir. Non, son sommeil n'était pas agité. Elle était tout simplement trop pleine de joie et de bonheur. Elle aurait eu envie de le crier dans toute l'école. Mais il fallait qu'elle patiente un peu. Bientôt, tout irait bien pour Ron et elle. Souriant au ciel, elle ferma les yeux un instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une personne dans sa chambre. Elle su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Il était déjà, par le passé, venu dans sa chambre.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais ce soir, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle aperçut l'ombre s'avancer vers elle. Une grande silhouette imposante marchait vers elle. Mais personne ne répondit. Hermione commença à avoir peur.

-Ron ? appela-t-elle.

-Hermione ? dit une voix.

Ce n'était pas celle du rouquin. Non. Cette voix-ci était fatiguée. On eut dit un cri de désespoir. Hermione frissonna. Elle agrippa sa baguette qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.

-Lumos.

Elle ne distingua pas tout de suite qui se cachait derrière cette silhouette. Quand elle l'aperçut, son sang ne fit qu'un tour…

à suivre...

A votre avis, qui peut bien se trouver dans cette chambre... C'est facile Non ? Honte sur moi, je fais dans le classique... Mais c'est primordial pour la suite de l'histoire... Comme le prochain chapitre C'est "Trouble, Part II" Il n'y a pas de paroles dans celui-ci!!

J'espère vraiment que ca vous plaira...

Laissez moi quelques petites reviews vis-à-vis de ce chapitre...


	7. Trouble, Part II

C'est encore moi, de retour pour un tout nouveau chapitre... Beaucoup d'entre vous ont (comme je le pensais) deviné de qui il s'agissait... Bien que ce soit vraiment évident et classique! Hey, j'ai encore battu mon record... 6 reviews pour le chapitre 6...! 7 pour le chapitre 7?!? 8-) Lol... La suite... Et ça se termine en "Trouble"! Désolée... Mais ca ira mieux! C'est court, mais j'espère que ca plaira... Mais d'abord, l'usuelle réponse aux reviews...

**Servane :** Je suis contente que tu aies eu de la peine pour Lavande... C'était le but, ça me prouve que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer L'émotion, donc merci!! Quelque chose me dit que tu penses bien...

**rupertforever :** Tiens, je pense que tu sais qui c'est... (BEURK oui!!) A toi de voir comment ca va évoluer. Et voilà une chapitre où il y a les très chère paroles à la fin!!

**kirnimouchee :** Bon ben je te dis rien, tu verras alors... Oh, tu compatis pas pour Lavande... Moi qui voulais que tout le monde ait de la peine pour elle... C'est loupé (quoique personnellement j'aurais pas compatis non plus!!) Merci bicou de trouver ma fic géniale... ça fait chaud au coeur, crois moi!! Oui, je t'assure que la fin est changée... PAS de Harry/Hermione end!! NEVER! :p lol

**Larmes de pluie :** OUI!! Encore une avec qui j'ai réussi :p Je voulais absolument qu'on ait de la peine pour Lavande et ça marche... Je suis fière LOL... Merci bicou!! Oui pour l'invité mystère, c'est pas une surprise... Et oui, ça va tout compliquer... Ben il faut qu'il rapplique maintenant parce que je trouvais ça plus marrant :p... sadique la fille ici. Allez, J'espère que tu aimeras.

**smoke :** Et bien, découvre vite qui est de retour... (pas pour jouer un mauvais tour... ouh c'est nul ca :p lol) Ben, oui, ca risque d'être triste pour nos deux héros... Mais non, n'aie pas peur.

**loufette :** Je suis ravie que tu adores ma fic à ce point... Mais ne t'inquiète pas comme ça! Je me rattraperai, je te le promets. C'est vrai que Ron et Lavande ont plus rien à faire ensemble... Mais c'est dur pour Ron de lui dire! Allez, voici la suite...

Trouble (part II)

Elle ne distingua pas tout de suite qui se cachait derrière cette silhouette. Quand elle l'aperçut, son sang ne fit qu'un tour…

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle.

-Joyeuse St Valentin, ma petite puce.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas être là.

-Pourtant je suis là.

Harry Potter se tenait face à elle, à la lumière de sa baguette. Il était là, en chaire et en os. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur dans sa nuque. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Elle se recula.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Je t'expliquerai tout ça demain. Maintenant, le seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est passé du temps avec toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle s'écarta et se leva cette fois. Il la regarda, étonné, les yeux suppliants.

-Non, tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et t'attendre à tout reprendre là où tu l'as laisser. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es en vie ?

-Je voulais que tu sois la première. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Mais bien sûr mais…

Elle tint sa phrase en suspens. Le retour de Harry était si inattendu pour elle. Elle avait réussi à oublier. Il refaisait surface juste au moment où elle recommençait à vivre.

-Les choses ont changés, Harry. J'ai changé. De l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis que tu es parti.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des mots de Hermione. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il la regarda intensément. Les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à s'embrumer.

-Tu étais mort !

-Mais maintenant je suis là. Tout ira bien.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se dégagea et quitta la pièce. Des tonnes de questions lui traversaient la tête. Il y avait encore quelques instants, elle était heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore été. Et maintenant, il était là, de retour. Harry Potter, le survivant, avait survécu une fois de plus. Elle courut à travers la salle commune. Elle grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Elle y entra sans complexe. Aucun d'eux ne se réveilla. Elle se rua sur Ron.

-Ron, le réveilla-t-elle. Ron.

-Non, maman laisse moi dormir encore un peu.

Il bailla bruyamment puis se retourna. Il releva la couverture qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête.

-Ron, réveille toi.

-'Mione ? réalisa-t-il soudain encore à moitié endormi. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'étira et la fixa. Dans la pénombre, il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait. Il l'entendit sangloter.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet pour elle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais les quitter. Rester là pour l'éternité. Elle voulait qu'il la protège. Ce n'était pas possible que Harry soit de retour.

-Il est revenu.

-Qui ? Hermione, qui est revenu ?

-Harry, pleura la jeune fille. Harry est revenu.

Le regard de Ron changea. Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux. Il pensa d'abord que Hermione avait fait un mauvais rêve. Mais jamais, elle n'avait prit ses rêves pour des réalités. Hermione était une fille posée et censée. Elle ne pouvait donc logiquement pas affabuler. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et resta pour le reste de la nuit.

Harry n'avait pas cherché à rattraper Hermione. Il avait bien vu que son retour l'avait perturbée et troublée. Cependant, il se demandait toujours ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par : « Les choses ont changé ! ». Pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Il était parti combattre avec comme moyen de tenir, la seule pensée qu'un jour il reverrait Hermione. Aujourd'hui qu'il était de retour, il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper. Fatigué par sa longue route et son dur combat, il s'effondra dans un canapé de la salle commune. Il dormit jusqu'au lendemain.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas bougés. Elle lui avait annoncé le retour de Harry et ils étaient juste restés ainsi toute la nuit. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient senti l'envie ou le désir de partir. Le fait d'être à deux leur faisait presque oublier la dure réalité. Ron était déjà réveillé depuis un moment quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle esquissa faiblement un sourire. Elle espéra un instant avoir rêvé. Ce qui s'était passé, n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un de plus. Son cœur se serra quand elle repensa au regard suppliant de Harry tentant de l'approcher. Elle se leva sans un bruit. Les autres garçons dormaient encore. Neville ronflait encore légèrement. Elle n'adressa pas un seul regard à Ron et descendit vers la salle commune. Elle était encore calme. Le jour était encore tôt. Elle découvrit bien vite Harry couché sur le fauteuil. Il était déjà éveillé. Dès qu'elle approcha, il se releva. Il avait deviné sa présence.

-Tu viens du dortoir des garçons, constata-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il soupira. Que devait-il comprendre par là ? Il ne préféra pas y songer. Il baissa un instant la tête ne sachant par quoi commencer. Ils avaient besoin de parler.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Ce fut tout ce qui lui vint sur le moment. Il avait posé cette question si naturellement que Hermione en fut troublée.

-Bien. Et… Et toi ?

-J'ai connu de meilleures nuits. Entre autre avant de quitter Poudlard il y a quelque mois. Mais visiblement certaines choses changent.

-Écoute, Harry… Je…

-Harry ? Tu es vivant ?

Parvati Patil venait d'apparaître en bas des escaliers suivie de très près par Lavande. Elles lui sourirent. Il se sentit rougir lorsqu'elles l'enlacèrent. Alertés par le bruit, tous les gryffondors commencèrent à affluer de partout. Des sourires radieux ornaient tous les visages. Harry était de retour. Dean et Seamus pensaient déjà à la tête que ferait Malfoy en l'apprenant.

C'est encerclé de tous les élèves de sa maison que Harry fit son apparition dans la grande salle. C'était un samedi matin. Il n'y avait pas de cours aujourd'hui.

-Mon Dieu, Albus, s'exclama Mc Gonagall. Vous aviez raison.

Le directeur sourit sereinement. Le professeur de métamorphose avait entendu le professeur Dumbledore affirmer le retour très prochain de Harry suite aux révélations de Trelawney. Mais elle n'y avait pas cru. Personne n'avait cru qu'il reviendrait un jour. Pourtant il était là. Tous les élèves de l'école se ruèrent sur lui. Seul Ron s'était tenu sagement à l'écart. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de reparler à Harry.

-Il n'y en a encore que pour St Potter, lança Malfoy à Ron.

-La ferme, Malfoy.

-Tu ne te lasses jamais de n'être que le numéro deux.

-Je ne suis pas le numéro deux, s'énerva Ron.

-Au fond, c'est normal, venant d'une famille comme la tienne qu'est ce qu'on pouvait espéré.

Ron eut envie de se jeter sur lui. Mais il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Si il avait appris quelque chose en côtoyant Malfoy, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre à ses provocations. Heureusement pour lui, Lavande le rejoint alors, empêchant Malfoy de continuer. Le blondinet s'éloigna. Lavande, elle, rayonnait. Elle était d'une part heureuse que Harry soit vivant. Et d'un autre côté, ravie de voir que Hermione siégeait fièrement à ses côtés. Par conséquent, Ron était tout à elle.

-C'est magnifique qu'il soit de retour, s'enquit-elle.

-Ouais, maugréa Ron. C'est super.

Il s'éloigna de Lavande et quitta la grande salle sans même manger. Il erra dans les couloirs un moment. Il ne supportait pas ce qui arrivait. Et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Malfoy avait raison. Il était toujours le numéro deux. Harry était celui qui avait toujours tout : la gloire, la popularité, l'argent, le charisme. Mais plus que ça : c'était lui qui avait Hermione. Ils s'étaient tous les deux jurés amour et fidélité avant qu'il ne parte combattre Voldemort. Même si elle l'avait embrassé, lui Ronald Weasley, le rouquin maladroit et buté… Même si ILS s'étaient embrassés, tout avait changé maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'elle était venue le voir cette nuit : pour s'excuser. Elle avait l'intention de retourner avec Harry et ne voulait pas que Ron souffre trop. Ron rit sans joie.

-On ricane, Ronald Weasley ?

Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Hermione. Elle n'était pas restée auprès de Harry. Elle avait aperçu Ron, seul, à l'écart. Elle l'avait vu quitté la grande salle, et était venu le rejoindre.

-En quoi ça te regarde si je ricane ?

-Pourquoi tu es agressif comme ça ?

-Tu me demandes encore pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec le retour de Harry. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle se sentait perdue. Elle croyait que tout allait s'arranger. Elle s'était sentie si bien. Et à nouveau, son univers s'écroulait.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais je comprends parfaitement, affirma ironiquement Ron. Je comprends que tu veuilles te remettre avec Harry. C'est logique après tout. Harry est grand. Harry est fort. Harry est beau. Harry c'est le meilleur.

Il bougea ses mains dans tous les sens afin d'imiter toutes les groupies que le survivant avait autour de lui lors du petit déjeuner. Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle aimait ce côté plaisantin chez Ron. Elle aimait bien plus que ça chez Ron...

-Crois moi. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas ?

Elle releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui du rouquin. Il frissonna. Un simple regard de la jeune sorcière suffisait à le rendre complètement fou. Elle replongea ensuite son attention sur le sol.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie que l'on continue lui et moi.

-Tu aurais tort de ne pas le faire, lança Ron. De toute façon, qui d'autre voudrait de toi ?

Hermione releva brusquement la tête. Les paroles de Ron avaient été comme un choc pour elle. Son cœur se déchira. Il ne pensait quand même pas réellement ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu croyais sans doute que moi oui, dit Ron tentant d'être le plus naturel possible. Je me sentais juste mal à l'aise, tu sais. J'avais vu qu'on se rapprochait tout les deux, alors je me suis dis : autant en profiter.

Il n'avait pas dit ça. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas le Ron qu'elle connaissait. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait côtoyé durant toutes ces années. Ce Ron là ressemblait plus à Malfoy. Comment osait-il lui lancer ça en pleine figure ? Elle le fixa rageusement. Elle avait mal, mal au plus profond de son cœur. Elle lui tourna le dos et monta rapidement dans la salle commune, puis jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se mit à pleurer. Encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et ça faisait mal, horriblement mal…

Ron était resté dans son couloir, incapable de faire un pas de plus, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Il étai figé sur place, avec en mémoire, le visage décomposé de Hermione.

-Ron, l'appela Harry. Ron. Ça fait tellement du bien de te revoir !

Harry l'avait cherché toute la matinée. Il était tellement content de revoir son meilleur ami. Il s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ron lui tapa légèrement dans le dos. Harry finit par le lâcher.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

-Toi aussi, répondit vaguement Ron.

Il détourna rapidement le regard. Il faisait de son mieux pour être naturel tout en évitant de montrer son malaise à Harry. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il eut vite fait de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vous avez l'air bizarre Hermione et toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, assura-t-il. Enfin, tu sais, les habituelles disputes. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Harry soupira. Certaines choses avaient pourtant changées. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais il le sentait. Tout était différent.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas massacré au échec version sorcier, sourit malicieusement Harry.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est toujours moi qui te massacre !

Le rouquin tenta de sourire. Encore une fois, il essayait de paraître naturel. Ron tentait de plaisanter. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Cette petite voix lui traînait toujours dans la tête. Il avait fait du mal à la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimée. Elle était probablement en train de pleurer et il discutait échec avec Harry.

-Dans tes rêves, peut-être, Ronald Weasley.

-Tu veux régler ça tout de suite ?

-J'attendais que tu le proposes.

Ainsi, ils se mirent à jouer. Comme de bien entendu, Harry massacra Ron. Le rouquin n'était pas concentré. Il avait la tête quelque étages plus haut. Il voyait Hermione en train de pleurer. Peut-être n'était-elle pas en train de pleurer ? Peut-être était-elle contente ? Ron émit un rire sans joie. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, comment pourrait-elle aller bien ? Pourtant c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle devait faire un choix. Il n'avait fait que l'aider. C'était mieux ainsi.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler mais son cœur, lui, saignait toujours. Elle se torturait l'esprit à ses demander pourquoi il lui avait dit de pareil horreur. Lui, qui avait été si gentil, doux, attention, aimant et bien d'autre chose encore, s'était montré d'une méchanceté sans pareille. À présent qu'elle sentait son cœur se serrer ainsi. Elle n'avait plus de doute…

Essuyant une larme solitaire le long de sa joue, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond. La nuit avait été éprouvante. La tête ailleurs, elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle prenait du repos bien mérité…

-Echec et math, affirma Harry en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas perdu la main, soupira Ron.

Harry le fixa un instant. _« Oui. » _songea-t-il. _« Certaines choses ont bien changées ». _Ron fixa l'échiquier un long moment…

"_I never meant to cause you trouble. And I never meant to do you wrong  
If I ever caused you trouble. Oh no, I never meant to do you harm"_

Traduction : Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te causer des ennuis. Je n'ai jamais voulu mal agir envers toi.

Si je t'ai jamais causé des ennuis. Oh non, Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

_Coldplay : Trouble._

Et ce chapitre s'achève sur une note bien triste... Je voulais pas faire ça, mais je le devais... Dans le prochain chapitre : Un Harry qui commence à avoir des soupçons, vu que Hermione n'est pas très réceptive à ses avances. Jalousie (oui encore...), Mensonges, Trahison... Et AMOUR!!

En attendant, ne vous privez pas d'une review... J'aimerais arriver à sept pour un chapitre :o)


	8. Save yourself

Halalala... Voici un nouveau chapitre... "save yourself"... celui sera plus à l'image de ce que tout le monde aime... :o)

Merci pour les reviews pour le chapitre précédent. D'ailleurs j'y réponds tout de suite... Merci à tous de votre fidélité...

**servane :** Ha des lecteurs comme toi, ca fait du bien. Tu comprends tout ce que je veux faire passer :o) Il en faudrait plus des comme toi ;o) En tout cas voilà la suite... J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**rupertforever :** Ron dit ça à Hermione parce qu'il est persuadée que c'est ce don elle a besoin pour être heureuse. Il ne vaut pas la blesser. Il veut juste qu'elle se détache de lui parce qu'il pense que son destin est ave Harry (oui l'est pas très malin mais bon!) Et puis Ron et Hermione c'est toute une histoire...

**castel :** Je sais que les caractère ne sont pas exactement ceux des livres... Mais comment cela se pourrait? Je ne suis pas J.K. J'essaie d'amener ce que je suis dans cette histoire à mon reflet... Mais c'est vrai que Harry en retour de combat c'est pas très convainquant. Je suis pas damaturge, je préfère le romantisme... A toi de juger la suite.

**Larmes de pluie :** Oui, la fessée pour Ron... Lol. (moi je veux bien lui donner :p) Oui mais Ron sait plus très bien où il en est. Il essaue de faire au mieux mais il ne fait que pire... Il est déboussolé! Mais ça va s'arranger... Voici donc la suite!

**kirnimouchee :** Ha, à toi de découvrir Comment va réagir notre tite 'Mione. Ron... une deuxième chance... on verra :p Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle dans les reviews... :o)

**smoke :** Ben oui c'est triste... Il devait revenir, hein... :p Mais ca va s'améliorer... Ne te guillotine pas... ne sois aps si extrême! Lol. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**loufette :** C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, il a pas assuré. Mais bon, lui dans sa petite tête il faisait ca pour le bien de hermione parce que c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui... C'est en fait un sacrifice amoureux!

Save yourself.

-Tu es certain que tout va bien ? demanda à nouveau Harry.

-Tu deviens agaçant à la fin, s'énerva Ron. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. Je vais bien.

Il se leva brutalement et quitta la pièce où ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs. Ron alla prendre l'air. Il resta un bon moment à l'extérieur. Il alla se poster près du lac. Là où, il n'y avait pas encore vingt quatre heures, lui et Hermione s'étaient embrassés. Il y songeait très souvent. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir qu'un jour, cela se produirait à nouveau.

Surpris par la brutale attitude de son meilleur ami, Harry ne bougea pas. Ron n'était plus lui-même. Le doute commença à envahir sa tête. Les réactions surprenantes de ses deux amis, et d'autres petits détails le poussaient à ses poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation.

-Oh, Lavande, Parvati. Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione, demanda Harry en pénétrant dans la salle commune.

-Je crois qu'elle est dans sa chambre, répondit Lavande. Et toi, tu aurais vu mon Rony d'amour ?

Harry sursauta légèrement en entendant Lavande parler ainsi de Ron. Il étouffa également un rire à l'entente du surnom ridicule qu'elle lui avait trouvé. Il inspira.

-Je crois qu'il est allé dehors.

-Oh, mon pauvre chou. Mais il va attraper froid.

-Toi et lui… Vous êtes…

-Ensemble, oui, sourit-elle. Il faut que tu te mettes au courant Harry. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qui est différent à présent.

_« J'en ai déjà eu un aperçu » _pensa-t-il. Lavande, suivie de Parvati, quitta la pièce, probablement pour aller à la recherche de son Rony perdu. Harry tourna la tête et regarda les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Hermione. Il les grimpa. Elle avait laissé sa porte ouverte. Il entra. Elle était allongée. Elle dormait. Il s'allongea auprès d'elle.

-'Mione. Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il.

Il soupira. Elle n'avait pas changé, du moins pas physiquement. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Mais il se dégageait d'elle une sorte de maturité que Harry ne lui avait pas connu.

-Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé? Je te retrouve enfin et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une toute autre personne en face de moi. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je t'ai perdue.

Il caressa ses cheveux. Elle était si paisible, là. Il n'était parti que quelques mois mais elle avait énormément mûri. Elle était passée par des épreuves qui l'avaient faite grandir.

-C'est comme si nos chemins s'étaient séparés. Mais je t'aime. Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Hermione bougea légèrement. Elle émit un léger gémissement, tout en s'étirant. Elle ouvrit un œil et aperçut Harry. Il se tenait à ses côtés et lui souriait.

-Salut.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Tu es partie si vite ce matin. Tu n'es pas revenue et tu as l'air bien triste. Je viens donc voir ce qui arrive à la petite puce.

La jeune fille rougit. Il l'appelait encore ainsi. Des semaines entières à lui demander de ne plus le faire mais rien à faire. Cette tête de mule l'appelait toujours : « petite puce »!

-Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle.

-C'est à cause de Ron, demanda harry.

Hermione pâlit. Que savait-il ? Ron lui en avait-il parlé? Lui avait-il tout dit ? Non. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Surtout si ce n'était pour lui que de l'amusement comme il lui avait très clairement dit.

-Non. Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit à cause de Ron ?

-Parce que lui aussi est dans un état bizarre.

-Je vais bien. Je te l'ai dit.

-Et moi je te connais. Je sais encore dire comment tu vas. Et quoique ce soit que te tracasses, je suis quasi certain que ça tracasse aussi Ron.

Alors, il serait lui aussi perturbé. Hermione ne savait si elle devait être heureuse ou pas. Souffrait-il autant qu'elle de cette situation ? Si elle croyait ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas tracassé le moins du monde. Était-il jaloux ? Hermione n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais c'était une possibilité. Elle devait lui en parler c'était impératif.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ? Lui non plus, ne s'est pas montré très explicite.

-Il n'y a rien Harry. Je t'assure.

-Est-ce qu'il a eu, ou a encore, quelque chose entre vous ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

C'était donc si flagrant que ça que quelque chose se passait entre les deux amis ? Mais comment Harry en était si vite arrivé à une telle conclusion ? Y avait-il réellement quelque chose entre eux ?

-C'est une simple question.

-Mais… Je… Non ! Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu penses que ça pourrait être le cas ?

-Et bien pour commencer, quand je suis revenu cette nuit, tu as pleuré et tu t'es réfugié dans le dortoir des garçons. Je suppose que c'était auprès de lui.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle baissa la tête. Harry l'avait vu redescendre. Elle n'allait pas tout nier en bloc. Il savait, autant lui dire la vérité. Mais jusqu'où savait-il ?

-Nous sommes devenus amis. Les choses se sont calmées, dit Hermione.

-C'est étrange. Lui soutient que vous vous disputez toujours autant.

-Il a tort !

Harry fut un tantinet surpris par le ton autoritaire de la voix de son « amie ». Qu'était-elle encore pour lui ? Une amie ? Sa petite amie ? Une étrangère ?

-Il est toujours aussi agaçant et mes remarques doivent sembler des disputes pour lui. Mais il m'a aidé. Il m'a soutenu lorsque l'on a cru que tu étais mort.

-Alors vous êtes amis, lui lança Ron d'un ton ironique. C'est une première.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout son comportement. Il jouait les petits amis jaloux alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus ensemble… L'étaient-ils ?

-Et c'est du sérieux lui et Lavande ?

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

-Je me tiens au courant. Lavande prétend que beaucoup de choses ont changé. J'aimerais savoir lesquelles.

Harry la fixait profondément. Il tentait de l'analyser, de remarquer chez elle si elle était mal à l'aise ou ce genre de chose. Mais Hermione demeurait stoïque. Elle gardait son calme et ne laissait rien passer de ses émotions.

-Tout !

-Quoi ?

-Tout a changé, Harry. Tout est différent.

-Et nous ? Laisse nous au moins une chance. Tu veux ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Arrivait le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté ces dernières heures. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Devait-elle accepter ? Refuser ? Attendre d'avoir parlé à Ron ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas Harry. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire un choix comme ça.

-Ça devrait être facile.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seconde dans quel état je me trouvais !

Elle était furieuse à présent. Quel petit garçon égoïste il faisait. LUI voulait savoir. LUI pensait que... LUI, LUI, LUI. Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à garder son calme.

-Tu étais mort Harry. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en remettre. Et là, tu reviens. Et tu t'attends à ce que tout recommence comme si tu n'étais jamais parti. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

Il voulut l'approcher mais elle se recula. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça allait trop vite. Elle ne pouvait pas être à nouveau si vite proche de lui. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, elle avait besoin de temps pour savoir où ça les mènerait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul face à tout ça.

-J'ai besoin de temps, murmura-t-elle avant de laisser Harry seul.

Encore une fois, elle fuyait. C'était devenu comme un leitmotiv ces derniers temps. Elle avait fuit ce qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour Ron. Et maintenant elle fuyait les conséquences de ses actes. Elle savait bien que tôt ou tard, elle finirait par devoir le faire, ce choix... si il n'était pas déjà fait...

Elle descendit à toute vitesse. Si vite même qu'elle trébucha dans les escaliers. Elle ferma les yeux s'apprêtant à se retrouver au sol. Mais deux bras l'agrippèrent l'empêchant de se blesser. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Bien qu'elle s'en soit doutée dès la première seconde grâce à son parfum enivrant, elle découvrit Ron. Il la fixait de son regard incroyablement pénétrant.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il la lâcha tout simplement. Son attitude froide peina une fois de plus Hermione. Harry descendit à ce moment. Il regarda un instant son meilleur ami et déplaça ensuite ses yeux vers Hermione. Il la trouvait toujours ravissante. Son cœur n'avait cessé de battre pour elle. Ron quitta la pièce sans même dire un mot.

-Il te fait la tête ? demanda Harry.

-On dirait, soupira tristement Hermione.

-Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Sur ces mots, Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait rester comme ça à se torturer la tête. Elle devait absolument se décider. Et si elle ne voulait faire souffrir personne, elle devait le faire maintenant.

Le soir venu, Ron n'était pas réapparu. Hermione commença à se faire du souci pour lui. Harry quant à lui, était tellement occupé à raconter son histoire pour la énième fois à une horde de fans, qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de l'absence de son ami. Lassée d'écouter à nouveau le même discours, Hermione faussa compagnie à Harry. Elle sortit de Poudlard, et alla à la recherche de Ron. Elle n'avait pas voulu y aller plus tôt. Elle avait espéré qu'il ferait le pas vers elle. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Elle se rendit près du lac, intimement persuadée qu'elle l'y trouverait.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il était là, assis à terre à contempler un nouveau coucher de soleil. Il l'entendit arriver.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rien que la sentir si proche de lui, le fit frissonner. Il lui avait dit tant de chose qu'il regrettait. Mais c'était pour son bien. À présent, il fallait qu'il maîtrise sa jalousie.

Une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux. Cela lui rappelait tant de chose. C'était là qu'il s'était embrassé pour la première fois moins de deux jours auparavant.

-Tu es venue pour une raison précise ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler.

-Pour t'assurer que j'allais bien vis-à-vis; de ta relation avec celui qui est supposé être mon meilleur ami ? Je vais bien. Merci !

Ron s'en voulut. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait plus supporter qu'elle soit avec Harry et pas avec lui. Hermione ne su si elle devait être en colère ou touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette phrase était le contraire de ce qu'il avait essayer de lui faire passer quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ça aussi, lui dit-elle.

Il acquiesça sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Mais Hermione prit les devants.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… à propos de ce qui… de ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Ron baissa tout simplement la tête. Mais Hermione avait besoin de cette réponse. D'elle dépendait un énormité de chose.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, commença-t-elle à pleurer. J'ai eu mal, très mal. Alors dis le moi, je t'en prie.

Ron se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne tiendrait pas si son regard venait à croiser le sien. Mais elle semblait si fragile. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Il lui avait déjà fait du mal alors qu'il avait juré de la protéger à tout prix. Il lui devait la vérité.

-Bien sûr que non, avoua-t-il. Comment je pourrais avoir envie de m'amuser avec les sentiments des autres… avec les tiens…

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

-Parce que j'ai eu mal, très mal.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Les sentiments que Ron éprouvait à son égard étaient tout aussi profonds que les siens. Il avait simplement été jaloux de la voir avec Harry. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

-Je suis toujours le second, poursuivit Ron. Cela a toujours été comme ça, et ça restera ainsi. Pourquoi tu voudrais du second ? Il fallait que je le dise, pour que tu puisses avancer… avec Harry !

-Ron…

Il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Hermione pleurait complètement à présent. Ron se releva brusquement. Hermione suivit le mouvement. Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui. Comme sa chaleur était réconfortante. Jamais aucune étreinte ne lui avait procurée tant d'effet que celle du rouquin.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, continua Ron. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche l'empêchant de continuer. Ses paroles ne faisaient que raviver ses doutes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. Pas maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire...

Ça avait été tellement évident qu'elle se sentait idiote de ne pas avoir su le faire plus tôt. Mais elle avait douté, s'était posée trop de questions au lieu de foncer et de vivre.

-Ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, murmura Ron.

-Au contraire, lui rétorqua Hermione.

Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de siennes et s'en empara. Le rouquin fut si surpris qu'il se recula. Elle craignit un moment qu'il ne soit en train de la repousser. Devant son regard si suppliant, Ron craqua. Il captura à son tour ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut long et passionnée. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'arrêter. C'était tout comme la première en mille fois plus intense. Hermione enfonça ensuite sa tête au creux des épaules de Ron.

-Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras plus. Je t'en prie, promets le moi.

-Je te le promets, murmura-t-il. Je t'ai, je ne te lâcherai plus… plus jamais !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Même si la situation était toujours embourbée, ils avaient un pas en avant. Ils étaient deux à présent pour braver les épreuves qui allaient suivre. Qu'allaient-ils dire à Lavande ? Pire, comment allaient-ils l'expliquer à Harry ?

Et Merlin sait ce qui les attend encore…

"_Cuz I want to learn, Did you save yourself, for someone who _

_Loves you for you, and loves me for me_

_Give it away, to someone who… Someone who can cherish your name."_

Traduction :

"Car je veux apprendre, T'es tu donné de la peine pour quelqu'un qui

T'aimes pour toi, et m'aime pour moi.

Révèle le, à quelqu'un qui... quelqu'un qui peut chérir ton nom... "

"_Sense Field: Save Yourself."_

Et voilà, ce chapitre se termine plutôt bien non? Je l'aime beaucoup celui-ci. Surtout la fin... On se demande pourquoi? Enfin bon... Pour le prochain, Ron et hermione donc, commence leur relation... qui devra être secrète. J'en ai déjà trop dit... :p Vous verrez bien.

Un petite review... j'ai des reviewers bien fidèles. Ils peuvent continuer. Lol.

à la prochaine...


	9. At the beginning with you

Et un nouveau chapitre arrive... Le secret est de mise (dans le chapitre :p) Je le trouve assez court, bien qu'en fait il ne le soit pas... Il n'est pas très révélateur... C'est plutôt une sorte de stabilisation. Avec malgré tout... Non mais je vous laisse découvrir... Hey 8 reviews! Pas mal ça! Réponse 

**servane :** J'adore ça! Je veux dire, amener le lecteur à avoir de la peine ou de la sympathie, puis tout détruire par une petite attitude comme ça :p Mais ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis là. Vi, c'est mélancolique... et si tout va bien, certains autres chapitres devraient l'être encore plus!

**kirnimouchee : **Moi? Grand écrivain de fiction:p tu flattes mon ego d'écrivain là! Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette fin! C'est rare que je sois fière de ce que j'écris, mais je la trouve pas mal. Lol. L'est folle pour le moment Lavande... Après elle passera de la folie du Rony d'amour à... tu verras. C'est pas pour tout de suite. Non, non, Harry a pas espionné... il a rien entendu. Mais tu as peut etre des dons devin caché quelque part... :p Encore un grand merci! C'est gentil d'être une si fidèle revieweuse...

**rupertforever :** Waw, quel cri de joie... Lol. Bon, ben pour satisfaire ton impatience, je te propose ce nouveau chapitre... Et j'affirme :

VIVE RON ET HERMIONE (y aurait-il des fans dans l'assemblée... :o) MOI! TOI! NOUS!) Lol... non je me prends des délires de temps en temps... :p

**Larmes de pluie :** Ron je l'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un de loyal, même dans les livres. Il faut être loyal pour supporter un meilleur ami si célèbre sans ne jamais le trahir! Oui dans ma fic aussi, il l'est. C'est clair qu'ils s'aiment trop pour être séparés l'un de l'autre... Vi l'est bon le choix!

**loufette :** Harry ne va pa l'apprendre tout de suite... enfin pas dans celui-ci. Dans celui d'après je crois bien. Et ca va faire mal... Non mais tu verras. Ron et Hermione seront bien ensemble! Donc tout va bien! En tout cas Merci beaucoup!

**muse86 :** Hey, une choupinette, meilleure amie da moi! Je ne sais pas quand tu arriveras à ce chapitre pour lire ce que je te réponds étant donné que tu n'as lu que le chapitre un... (méchante va... Lol) Mais je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu me dis là! ca fait plaisir de recevoir une review de sa best! Oui moi aussi mes (enfin 'mes' ceux de J.K que j'ai emprunté) Personnages, c'est comme si je les avais toujours connu. Je m'arrête pas... Je t'adore aussi! Bisous!

**smoke :** Vi mais parfois le secret c'est bien. C'est passionné, et risqué :p Ca donne du piment... quoique là, ils soient quand même embêté que ce soit secret... Viens donc découvrir la suite:p

**Ko-Vania :** Oui, je sais que mes idées sont un peu bizarres. Mais j'aime tout ce qui est bizarres :p Et puis, C'est une Ron/Hermione... harry c'est juste au début. C'est fini! Tu parles de difficultés avec une fic en francais et des titres de chapitres anglais... Pourquoi?

Allez, voilà la suite!

At the beginning.

Hermione et Ron étaient resté un long moment dans le froid glaçant de la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas voulu tout de suite y retourner. Le souvenir de la dernière fois encore trop présent dans leurs esprits. Ils s'étaient embrassés encore. Ils avaient tout de même dû se résigner à devoir rentrer.

Pour la deuxième fois, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent à Poudlard à deux, espérant pouvoir cette fois passer à travers les épreuves sans trop en souffrir.

-Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre réapparition surprise, souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle sourit. Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir l'embrasser légèrement. Il faisait une bonne dizaine de centimètre en plus qu'elle. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, que du contraire.

-Refais le encore, demanda Ron.

Hermione s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

-Encore… Encore… Encore une fois.

-Combien de fois je vais devoir le faire ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je sois certain de ne pas rêver.

Hermione l'embrassa encore mais plus passionnément cette fois. Elle l'attira totalement à lui. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il aimait la savoir près d'elle, contre elleà lui.

-Tu ne rêves pas, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime, sourit-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle voulait tant lui répondre, mais si vite ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le lui disait. Que devait-elle faire ? L'avait-elle seulement déjà dit à quelqu'un? Elle ne voulait pas se tromper. Mais comment pouvait-elle avoir tort ? C'était Ron. Elle avait confiance en lui. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle sourit légèrement. Le sourire de Ron, quant à lui, s'élargit. Elle l'avait dit. Il avait vu qu'elle avait eu peur mais elle lui avait dità lui, rien qu'à lui. Ce n'était pas Harry qui était le premier cette fois mais bien lui.

-Nous en sommes toujours au même point, soupira-t-elle

-Mais cette fois, tu ne me feras pas attendre pour rompre avec Lavande. La St valentin, c'est passé. Aujourd'hui, je fais ce que je veux !

Hermione fut surprise par cette détermination au fond des yeux de Ron. C'était une des qualités qu'elle admirait le plus chez lui. Il était peutêtre un peu trouillard des fois. Il avait une réelle phobie des araignées. Il méprisait les règlements, réussissait toujours à se mettre dans des situations délicates. Mais malgré tout, il avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de courage quand il s'agissait d'agir pour la bonne cause.

-Il reste toujours Harry, continua ensuite Ron.

-C'est à moi de lui dire.

-Et si on ne disait rien. Ça pourrait le détruire. Il revient de loin et je ne veux pas être responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle comprenait son point de vue. Elle avait agi de la même manière avec lui. Et tout ce qu'il disait tenait la route. Il fallait préserver Harry.

-Pour vivre mieux, vivons caché, Ricana doucement Ron.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la devise d'un groupe de sorciers peu connu du quatorzième siècle, qui a eu une influence importante sur la magie d'aujourd'hui.

Hermione, perplexe, le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Il sourit devant l'air désabusé de sa petite amie.

Ça m'arrive d'écouter au cours d'histoire de la magie.

Elle sourit. Il la serra dans ses bras. Le hall d'entrée de Poudlard était désertà leur plus grande veine. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les voie. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle commença à sangloter.

-Non, 'Mione, je t'en prie. Ne pleure pas.

-Notre histoire commence à peine et nous nous cachons déjà.

-Je peux en parler à Harry, si tu veux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle savait à quel point ça ferait souffrir Harry. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus, elle se devait de rester son amie. Et une amie n'assènerait pas ce genre de coup de couteau à quelqu'un qui lui est encore cher.

-Je lui dirai. Mais pas tout de suite. Il ne va déjà pas bien. Je ne veux pas lui causer encore plus de souffrance. Une fois qu'il se sera complètement remis, on lui annoncera.

-Je ferai tout pour être enfin avec toi, murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne décident de remonter dans la salle commune. Ron savait qu'elle était la première chose qu'il allait faire : rompre avec Lavande. D'un autre côté, il se demanda si ça n'allait pas attirer les soupçons de Harry. Il décida finalement d'éviter sa copine un maximum et d'être le plus désagréable possible afin de l'amener, elleà rompre avec lui. Mais rien n'y fit. Lavande l'aimait et n'était pas décidée à le laisser tomber.

Le lendemain, les cours se passèrent sans accrochage. Hermione et Ron avaient repris des distances raisonnables pour ceux qui n'étaient encore que des « amis ». Harry revint très vite à sa petite vie normale. Il retrouva la mesquinerie de Malfoy. Lui et Pansy Parkinson, semblaient à nouveau mijoter quelque chose – comme à leur habitude.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, soupira Ron en sortant du cours de métamorphose.

-Tu les connais, répondit Harry. Toujours à l'affût des moindres ragots. On dirait que ça les amuse de faire souffrir les autres.

Ron soupira. Drago et Pansy étaient les pires vipères de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, le rouquin était persuadé que les deux serpentard savait pertinemment se servir de sortilèges impardonnables. Ajouter les moyens aux idées, Drago et Pansy étaient définitivement une menace. Surtout depuis que lui et Hermione cachait ce secret.

Le soir, après le repas, Ron quitta rapidement la table des Gryffondor. Harry avait passé la soirée à discuter avec Hermione. Mais le sorcier connaissait bien son ami. Ces discussions n'avaient rien d'innocent. Il essayait à tout prix de reconquérir la jeune sorcière. Le rouquin déambula un instant dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas trop où aller. Il ne voulait juste pas voir celle qui aimait offrir ces plus beaux sourires à son rival direct. Celui-là même qui s'avérait être son meilleur ami. Il était tiraillé. Quoiqu'il fasse, il trahirait quelqu'un. Ron soupira en songeant que tout ce qui se passait ressemblait étrangement au discours du professeur Trelawney.

-Ron, l'appela soudain une voix.

Le rouquin se retourna. Il découvrit Harry, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule. Son poing ne s'étant pas aplatit sur le visage de Ron, celui-ci en déduit qu'il ne savait rien.

-Ron, il faut que tu m'aides.

-Bien sûr. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Hermione. Il faut que tu m'aides à savoir ce qui se passe avec Hermione.

Ron pâlit. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aide. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Je t'en prie, insista Harry. Je l'aime.

Ron baissa la tête. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si il acceptait d'aider Harry, il trahirait son cœur. Mais si il ne le faisait pas, celui-ci allait se poser des questions et voudrait savoir pourquoi…

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, les yeux rivés sur un livre. Mais elle ne lisait pas. Elle n'était pas concentrée. Elle ne pensait qu'à Ron. Il lui manquait déjà. Elle avait d'abord été anxieuse à propos de Harry, mais une pensée vers le rouquin lui avait fait oublié son inquiétude.

Un bruit se fit alors entendre.

-Fortuna Major, annonça une voix.

Voix que Hermione identifia tout de suite comme étant celle de Ron. Le tableau pivota laissant apparaître quelques mèches rousses. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. Mais Ron ne sourit pas. Il baissa même la tête. Hermione se demanda quelques instants pourquoi. Mais dès qu'il fut totalement dans la salle commune, Hermione pu apercevoir Harry le suivant de près. Le jeune garçon lui sourit, lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de suivre de monter dans son dortoir. L'adolescente lui décrocha à nouveau un magnifique sourire. Elle lui lança même LE regard, celui que Ron connaissait bien. Les yeux brillants de Hermione scintillaient de mille feux. Il envoûtait quiconque le regardait. Ce geste rendit le rouquin malade de jalousie. Le deux sorciers arrivèrent bientôt dans leur vide dortoir.

-Tu vois, s'exclama Harry en s'écroulant sur son lit. Elle me l'a lancé, je l'ai vu. Ce regard qui la caractérise si bien. Pourtant elle ne veut pas nous redonner une chance.

- Comment tu voudrais qu'elle réagisse. Elle t'a cru mort. Laisse lui du temps.

-Il n'y pas que ça, affirma Harry.

Il laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller. Il étouffa un cri d'impuissance face à la situation. Ron alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son ami.

-Ron, se releva soudain Harry. Tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Comment ça, quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ron avala difficilement sa salive. Harry secoua la tête. Il se relaissa tomber lourdement. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

-Je ne sais pas. Un autre garçon. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait séduite durant mon absence.

-Tu es sérieux là ?

-Très ! J'ai au début pensé que c'était toi. Mais comme tu sors avec Lavande…

Le cœur de Ron eut un raté () Harry l'avait soupçonné et c'était Lavande Brown elle-même qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne pouvait plus rompre à présent. Ni même pousser la jeune fille à le faire. Cela soulèverait trop de question. Hermione avait dit qu'elle se chargerait de Harry. Mais tel qu'il était, le survivant ne voulait qu'une seule chose : la récupérer…

-Nous devons lui dire, et vite, s'exclama Ron.

Le rouquin venait d'entrer dans une salle de classe vide, emmenant avec lui sa compagne. Hermione n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il lui voulait. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué.

-Ron, calme toi. Explique toi au lieu de toujours crier !

-Il faut qu'on lui dise.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Hermione le fixait, incrédule. Il avait l'air à la fois si sûr de lui et en même temps si fragile. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Parce qu'il se doute qu'il y a quelqu'un. Il ne voit pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui lancer des signes si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec lui.

-Quels signes ? s'indigna Hermione.

Ron ricana avant de se poser ses yeux sur elle. Elle avait l'air si fragile, elle aussi. Était-elle donc à ce point inconsciente de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les garçons ?

-Tu lui lances ton petit regard séducteur. Et tu t'attends à ce qu'il ne réagisse pas ?

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Non, bien sûr. J'avais oublié que tu étais miss perfection. Celle qui a toujours raison et qui sait toujours tout !

Hermione s'offusqua. Elle voulait bien admettre qu'il ne se sente pas bien. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'insulter ainsi.

-Et moi j'avais oublié que tu étais un insupportable borné.

-Je ne suis pas borné !

-Pourtant c'est toujours ce que tu t'obstines à répéter !

Ron s'arrêta net. Elle avait raison, comme toujours en réalité. Dans tout ce qu'elle disait, elle trouvait toujours les mots justes. Il devait l'admettre, il était réellement buté. Le rouquin se calma. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec elle.

-Il est venu me demander mon aider pour te récupérer, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Harry veut que j'apprenne pourquoi tu ne veux plus de lui. Il est persuadé que tu l'as remplacé. Il m'a demandé de découvrir qui c'était.

Une expression d'horreur et d'indignation s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ron baissa la tête.

-Mais, il ne peut pas faire ça.

-Il est amoureux de toi.

-Justement ! Raison de plus pour ne rien lui dire. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait si se rend compte que nous lui mentons depuis qu'il est revenu ? Il ne nous reparlerait jamais. Tu crois qu'il arriverait facilement à s'ôter cette image de sa tête ?

Ron soupira. Il ne supporterait pas de mentir plus longtemps à son ami. Hermione se blottit tout contre lui. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Après leur secrète rencontre, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la classe vide. Ils se tenaient la main. Il se regardèrent un moment et échangèrent un rapide baiser. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite rapidement vers les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Non loin de là, deux silhouettes hostiles sortirent de l'ombre. Drago Malfoy et sa compagne Pansy Parkinson avaient jeté une oreille plus qu'attentive à la conversation des deux amants.

-Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe, ricana Malfoy. Comme c'est intéressant.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu as une idée diabolique, sourit mesquinement Pansy.

Malfoy tourna ses yeux méprisants vers sa partenaire. Il ricana encore. Le sourire de Pansy s'agrandit.

-Diaboliquement diabolique !

Il rit de bon cœurà l'idée que cette révélation venait de lui inspirer. Les deux serpentards remontèrent au plus vite dans leur dortoir afin de peaufiner leur plan machiavélique.

Quelques étages plus hauts, Harry faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir. Il attendait le retour de son meilleur ami, afin de savoir si il avait récolté quelques informations supplémentaires.

-Calme toi, lui ordonna presque Seamus. Il va arriver.

-Il est sans doute occupé à faire autre chose, soupira Neville.

-Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul, lui lança Dean.

Mais le survivant ne prêtait aucune attention aux remarques de ces amis. Il attendait Ron. Il savait par Lavande que le couple n'avait pas prévu de se voir ce soir. Il ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité : Il était avec Hermione. Harry avait hâte de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Le rouquin arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors, demanda immédiatement Harry.

Tous les autres garçons se relevèrent d'un bond. Ils firent tous face à Ron, attendant de lui une réponse. Harry avait raconter à ses autres amis ce qui le tracassait. Ron demeura silencieux.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Ron sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il allait mentir si impunément à son meilleur ami.

-Elle n'a rien dit, soupira-t-il. Elle est restée muette.

Les garçons soupirèrent en se recouchant sur leurs lits. Harry en fit de même. Leur histoire commençait à peine, et Ron et Hermione mentaient et se cachaient déjà. Ron soupira, et s'affala à son tour.

_« No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. _

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me. This is the start… »_

Traduction : Personne ne m'a dit que j'allais te trouvé. Inattendu, ce que tu as fait à mon coeur.

Quand je perdais espoir, tu étais là pour me le rappeler. C'est le commencement.

_Richard Marx and Donna Lewis: At the beginning with you._


	10. Frozen

Hello à tous... Un nouveau chapitre... Et il va faire mal! (Un peu à tout le monde mais je connais un "Balafré" désolée pour les fans de Harry! Qui va pas aimé ce qui va se passer! Hey, on va voir un personnage du 5 que j'adore! Un peu folle mais bon... :p J'en ai déjà trop dit comme toujours... Et comme toujours... Réponses au reviews!

**rupertforever :** HA, ce qu'ils vont faire... Bon, ben tu vas le découvrir. Oui franchement Les relations secrètes j'en ai vécu aussi... Et je sais ce que ça fait. J'espère que ca ira pour toi. Si je peux me permettre, Pourquoi elle est secrète?

Enfin bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira...

**Larmes de Pluie : **C'est frustrant, là je suis bien d'accord... Ils ont envie de crier au monde entier qu'ils s'aiment... Et non ils peuvent pas... Voilà la suite! en espérant que ça te plaise.

**loufette :** Oui alors là, pile dans le mile! Ils vont en effet tout faire pour... :p J'ai des devins moi parmis mes Reviewers. C'est cool! Je suis ravie que tu aies adoré! Voici la suite!

**Smoke :** C'est triste mais ca va s'arranger! Ca va etre dur! Mais bon... ;o)

**Servane :** Compatis! C'est clair que c'est pas chouette de devoir se cacher. Oui, Je trouve que j'ai fait de Harry un personnage que tout le monde va détester :p C'était pas mon but... Moi je voulais juste mettre en avant RON! Ouais,; la fouine là... ben ca aurait pas été marrant si il s'en était pas mêlé! Oui, c'est vrai que je les malmène... Mais pour arriver au bonheur faut passer par des épreuves. Merci beaucoup de Reviewer si assidument.

**Kirnimouchee :** Là, Ca c'est du roman :p... C'est Gentil! Alors, point par point! Merci de m'applaudir à ce point! Super? Waw a ce point (je dis souvent le mot point non?) Alors Drago et Pansy... deux vicieux pareils! Tu verras! Oui moi aussi Dragi je l'iame assez dans les fanfics 'Mione/Drago... tout en préférant ROOOOON! ouh je me calme!

J'espère que tu te remettras vite. Roh mais c'est vraiment gentil tout ce que tu dis!

OUI! elle est trop belle cette chanson! Ben je ne choisis que des chansons que j'adore en fait :p

Mais non... Tu peux reviewer bien longuement:p Ca ne me dérange pas. Remets toi! Merci encore... Voici la suite!

**Muse 86 :** Et voilà ta suite tant attendueÔ toi ma meilleure amie! J'espère que tu l'aimeras... je crois que tu aimes bien cette chanson en plus! Bisous tite choupi!

Frozen.

Ron se retournait dans tous les sens. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil trop hanté par d'horribles images. Il avait le cœur lourd de devoir trahir ainsi son ami. Il lui mentait sans vergogne, lui faisait croire qu'il allait l'aider à récupérer Hermione. Mais la vérité était autre. Il aimait la jeune sorcière. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il ne s'imaginait pas passer sa vie avec une autre qu'elle. Pourtant cet amour, si pur soit-il, représentait également l'odieuse trahison d'un ami.

-Tu ne dors toujours pas ? demanda alors un voix.

Dans le noir qui avait envahi le dortoir des garçons, Ron pu apercevoir une silhouette assise sur son lit. C'était Harry, celui qu'il poignardait dans le dos. Ron se redressa.

-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Et toi ?

-Hantée par la même éternelle pensée.

-Hermione, murmura Ron.

Que ce prénom était doux à l'entente. Comme il le chérissait. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'en voulait de mentir. Le silence retomba. Aucun des deux jeunes sorciers n'osait parler. Peutêtre ne valait-il mieux pas. Ils s'endormirent tout deux, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Quelques jours passèrent. Les rendez-vous secrets de Ron et Hermione se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux vu les risques qu'ils couraient. De plus, Harry accaparait son ami le plus possible comme si il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ce soir alors ? demanda Ron avec enthousiasme.

À huit heure, dans la salle sur demande, lui sourit Hermione. Ne sois pas en retard.

Le deux amoureux trouvaient, malgré tout, quelques minutes pour fixer leurs entrevues. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Harry. Il adressa un large sourire à celle qui hantait ses nuits. Non loin de là, Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson observaient la scène avec beaucoup d'attention.

-De quoi vous parliez, questionna Harry en arrivant aux côtés de ses amis.

-Oh, tu sais, des trucs de préfets, répondit vaguement Hermione. Quelque conseil que je donnais à Ron pour éviter qu'ils ne tournent comme ses deux frères.

-Tu fais bien, approuva le jeune garçon.

Ils avaient tous encore en tête la magnifique fuite de Fred et Georges l'année dernière lors du règne de la terrible professeur Ombrage. Cette histoire, encore aujourd'hui, restait un monument dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Les frères Weasley étaient entrés dans les anales. Les trois jeunes sorciers allèrent alors prendre leur déjeuner.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils nous fixent bizarrement ces derniers temps, demanda Harry.

Il désigna Drago et sa bande de serpentards d'un geste de la tête. En effet, le blondinet ne quittait pas les trois jeunes gens du regard.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Ron. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il ne nous a pas jouer de mauvais tour. Et puis n'oublie pas. Tu as failli envoyer son père en prison.

_« Failli »,_ songea harry. Lucius Malfoy avait trouvé une échappatoire. Il avait bien entendu fait pression sur le ministère de la magie et avait évité Azkaban de justesse. Harry était persuadé que, depuis lors, Drago cherchait le meilleur moyen pour se venger. Et il ne se trompait pas.

Pansy Parkinson avait découvert le grand point faible de l'éternel rival de sa maison. Ils allaient l'attaquer là où ça lui ferait le plus mal. Harry avait toujours eu une confiance énorme en ses deux amis. Ronald Weasley était le premier sorcier que Harry ait connu. Ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis. Avec Hermione, ils avaient immédiatement formé ce trio inséparable, devenu légendaire dans Poudlard.

-L'heure de la fin du grand trio a sonné, murmura Drago Malfoy, arborant un rictus diabolique.

Il répugnait à devoir le dire, mais Malfoy avait du faire appel à la technique des Weasley pour mettre au point son plan. Grâce aux oreilles à rallonge, il avait entendu les conversations de Ron et de Hermione au sujet de leur rendez-vous secret.

-C'est l'heure pour le petit Potter d'apprendre la vérité.

À la fin de la journée, Harry se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait rendez-vous avec l'équipe au complet pour un entraînement. La saison avait déjà commencé et Ginny Weasley l'avait remplacé durant son absence comme elle l'avait fait l'année précédente alors que Harry était interdit de jouer. Le premier match les avait opposé aux serpentards. Il l'avait emporté. Ron avait été un gardien formidable et sa petite sœur n'avait pas tardé à rattraper le vif d'or. D'humeur gaie, Harry grimpa sur son balai.

Il dû en effet constaté que Ron était un incroyable gardien. Bien meilleur que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu jouer. L'entraînement prit vite fin.

-Ron, tu étais formidable. Ça ma fait regretter de ne pas avoir assisté au match contre les serpentards. J'aurais voulu voir leurs têtes quand tu rattrapais tous les souaffles.

Le rouquin rougit légèrement. Ils entrèrent tous dans les vestiaires. Ron se dépêcha de se changer et reprit rapidement la direction du château. Harry fut le dernier à partir. Quand il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille lui souriait d'un air rêveur. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Salut, lui dit-elle. Ravie de voir que tu reprends les entraînements.

Ça m'a manqué, sourit-il avant de vouloir s'éloigner d'elle

-Harry, la rattrapa-t-elle. Quelqu'un m'a demandé de te donner ceci.

La jeune sorcière lui tendit une petite feuille de papier pliée en deux. Harry leva sur elle un regard étonné.

-Qui est-ce…

-Il ne voulait pas que je le voie. Il m'a juste demandé de te le donner. Il pensait que ça pouvait t'intéresser.

Luna s'éloigna en sautillant d'un pas léger. Son regard éternellement rêveur, elle laissa Harry ouvrir le mot. En grande lettre, il était inscrit : _Je sais qui t'a remplacé_. Le sorcier jeta quelques regards autour de lui afin de découvrir si quelqu'un l'observait. Mais il était résolument seul. Il se demanda alors qui avait pu lui faire parvenir un tel message. Il n'y prêta pas une grande attention se doutant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un mauvais coup de la part de Drago. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall, il fut accosté par son ennemi de toujours.

-Mon petit mot t'a plu, Potter, lui lança-t-il.

-Laisse moi passer, Malfoy.

Crabe et Goyle lui barraient à présent le chemin grâce à leur imposant physique. Malfoy s'avança vers lui le regard malicieux.

-Douterais-tu de moi, Potter ?

-Je te connais. Tu es incapable de dire la vérité.

-Sauf quand je sais qu'elle te fera souffrir.

Harry qui avait contourné la bande de Drago s'arrêta net. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Connaissait-il vraiment la vérité ? Parlait-il seulement de la même chose ?

-Je peux t'affirmer que je sais qui a pris ta place auprès de la petite sang de bourbe.

Harry serra les poings. Comment osait-il parler ainsi de Hermione ? Il inspira profondément puis daigna enfin poser les yeux sur Malfoy.

-Elle doit même le retrouver ce soirà huit heureà la salle sur demande. Tu verras par toi-même. Elle trouvera sans doute une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser.

-Tu penses que je vais te croire ?

-Tu verras bien, Potter. Tu verras bien. Bonne soirée… Potter.

Les deux acolytes de Malfoy rirent grassement. Ils s'éloignèrent de Harry et allèrent rejoindre Pansy parkinson qui affichait un sourire radieux.

Il devait être huit heure moins le quart lorsque Harry franchit les portes de la salle commune. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que Malfoy avait dit. Il avait eu peur de rentrer, peur de voir Hermione lui dire qu'elle devait s'absenter pour aller en retrouver un autre. Il y pénétra néanmoins. Le tableau pivota. Hermione était là, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle lisait, pattenrond nonchalamment posé sur ses genoux. Il se posta près d'elle.

-Salut, lui lança-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Elle souleva son livre. Il pu ainsi en lire la couverture _« sortilèges rudimentaires pour sorciers avancés »_ par Briston Cétou. Harry sourit. C'était du Hermione tout craché.

-Je révise, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Il faut bien que je m'occupe. J'ai fini tous mes devoirs. Il ne me reste plus que la lecture.

-Je te reconnais bien là, petite puce.

Elle releva vivement la tête. Ces deux mots étaient sortis tout seul de la bouche de Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu. Ils semblaient tellement naturels. Pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié.

-Harry, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. S'il te plait.

Il acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Plus que cinq minutes avant huit heure. Hermione n'avait toujours pas bronché. Encore un fois, Malfoy s'était joué de lui. Après tout, il aurait du s'en douter.

-Au fait, commença Harry. Je n'arrive pas à terminer mon devoir de potion. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

-Bien sur, quand veux-tu qu'on fasse ça ?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il n'est que huit heure.

-Huit heure ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle tourna le regard vers la grande pendule de la salle commune. Elle indiquait bel et bien huit heure. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle aurait dû être avec Ron à cette heure-ci.

-Tu as quelque chose d'autre à faire ?

Harry regarda profondément Hermione. Il avait l'air soupçonneux. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle devait s'en aller. Il se poserait trop de questions. Pourtant il le fallait.

-Oui, répondit-elle. J'avais promis à… à Ginny de l'aider à… à réviser… pour… pour son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Elle en a besoin ? Même après tout ce qu'elle a appris l'année dernière en faisant partie de l'AD ?

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Elle soupira. Elle aurait pu trouvé n'importe quoi. Mais elle avait choisi « défense contre les forces du mal ». Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-Vous deviez vous entraîner dans la salle sur demande ? Je pourrais vous aider !

-Non, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. C'est bon. Elle se débrouillera sans moi. On va faire ton devoir de potion.

La sorcière passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Malfoy avait raison. Elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle. Qui que ce soit, il était absent en ce moment et allait attendre sa compagne encore longtemps.

-Où est-il encore passé ? fusa une voix qui venait de faire pivoter le tableau.

Lavande Brown, rapidement suivie de Parvati Patil venait de faire irruption dans la salle commune avec cette discrétion qui la caractérisait. Elle semblait furieuse. Elle se rua sur Harry et Hermione.

-Où est-il, demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qui ça ? demanda Harry.

-Mon Rony d'amour ! Qui voulez-vous que je cherche ? Il n'est nulle part ! Alors ? Vous savez où il est ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien lorsque Harry prit la parole à sa place.

-Essaie la salle sur demande. Il y est peutêtre. Ginny avait rendez-vous là avec Hermione. Il est peutêtre resté avec elle.

Le sang de Hermione se glaça. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ? Lavande laissa lourdement tombé ses bras le long de son corps, avant de ressortir de la salle commune, visiblement plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était à la base.

Durant deux heures, Harry et Hermione penchèrent sur le devoir de potion du jeune sorcier. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas concentrée. Elle se trompa plusieurs fois sur les propriétés de la pierre de jade et son utilisation dans les potions.

-Quelque chose te préoccupe ? demanda Harry.

-Non, répondit-elle le plus innocemment possible. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir ainsi, Hermione accepta d'arrêter. Alors que son ami rassemblait ses affaires, elle songea plusieurs fois à lui dire la vérité. Ce serait plus facile. Elle non plus ne supportait plus de mentir à longueur de journée.

-Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien voilà. Je… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu sais… Moi et… enfin je… Et… Ron.

-Quoi ?

Hermione pointa son doigt vers la silhouette qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ronald Weasley. Il avait l'air maussade, comme quelqu'un qui aurait attendu plusieurs heures à un rendez-vous ou personne n'est jamais venu. Harry l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Après tout, Ron était le premier sur qui ses soupçons s'étaient posés.

-Tu rentres tard, lui lança Harry. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir, répondit-il tout en ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

Il l'avait attendu des heures entières, se demandant pourquoi elle ne venait pas. Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Mais elle, elle était avec Harry. Elle avait passé la soirée avec lui, décommandant leur rendez-vous, sans même l'en avoir averti. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Non. Elle était trop importante pour qu'il puisse lui en vouloir pour si peu. Il en voulait à la vie, au destinà toutes ces choses que l'on accuse lorsqu'on ne va pas bien.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-il tout simplement avant de grimper dans son dortoir.

Hermione aurait voulu le rattraper. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire devant Harry. Pourtant celui-ci était loin d'être idiot. Il savait à présent qui l'avait remplacé. C'était même plus qu'évident. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

Étrange, dit-il tout simplement à l'adresse de Hermione.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et quitta précipitement Harry pour monter, elle aussi, se coucher. Alors comme ça, ses deux meilleurs amis lui dissimulaient la vérité. Et depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Le pire dans tout celaétait sans doute le fait qu'il l'ait appris par Drago Malfoy. Même cette crapule savait. Était-il donc le seul imbécile à ne pas l'avoir remarquer ? Il venait de se trouver un point commun avec Lavande Brown.

La nuit fut longue pour tout le monde. Devant Neville, Dean et Seamus, Harry n'osa pas aborder le sujet. Il ne savait même pas si il en avait réellement envie. Il se sentait à la fois humilié et trahis par les deux personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, Hermione n'allait guère mieux. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de Ron la trouvant avec Harry. Il avait l'air décomposé. Et à quoi avait-il réfléchi Était-ce à propos d'eux ? Elle avait tant besoin de lui parler.

Doucement, la porte grinça. Il devait être plus de trois heures du matin. Deux petits pieds entrèrent dans la pièce à peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune. À l'intérieur, cinq lits étaient disposé en cercle et occupait tout l'espace de la chambre des garçons. Hermione avança à pas de loup. Elle trouva rapidement le lit de Ron. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et émettait un son qui était proche du ronflement.

-Ron, murmura-t-elle essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres.

Le rouquin émit un grognement avant de se retourner. Hermione insista. Elle le secoua légèrement.

-Non, maman, laisse moi dormir encore un peu.

Hermione sourit. Ce garçon était réellement obsédé par sa mère. Elle se souvenait : la dernière fois qu'elle était venue le voir en pleine nuit, il lui avait répondu la même chose.

-Ron, c'est moi. Réveille toi.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, persuadé, sans doute, d'avoir rêvé. Mais quand il aperçut Hermione il sursauta.

-Chut. Ce n'est que moi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler.

À trois heure du matin ?

Ron n'avait pas besoin de voir la profondeur de ses yeux pour savoir qu'elle le regardait tendrement. Son cœur battait plus fort par sa simple présence. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Ron. C'en fut assez pour le décider. Il se leva et la suivit. Il descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent dans la salle commune.

-De quoi voulais-tu parler, bailla-t-il.

-De ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Je veux dire, quand j'étais avec Harry. Je voulais venir. Je te le promets. Mais il…

Ron posa un doigt sur la bouche de Hermione l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son discours. Elle avait déjà les yeux humides. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il la repousse. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la repousser. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient pleins d'amour.

-Ne dis rien. Je sais. Je te fais confiance.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se blottit tout contre lui. Voilà pourquoi Ron avait été si important pour elle. Quand elle était dans ses bras, tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Hermione se remémora une phrase que Dumbledore avait dite juste avant le départ de Harry. _« Nous pensons tous que vous aurez une tâche bien plus importante dans l'enceinte de l'école ». _À cette époque, elle ne pensait qu'à Harry. Sans doute le directeur ignorait-il à quel point il avait raison. Sans Ron, Hermione ne s'en serait jamais remise. Il lui avait permis de vivre.

-Il faut qu'on le lui dise. Et cette fois, c'est impératif, affirma-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Et je te jure que j'ai essayé.

-Laisse moi deviner… Tu as échoué.

-C'est ce que j'essayais de lui dire lorsque tu es arrivé tout à l'heure.

-Il ne va pas toujours être entre nous. Tu m'avais dit que tu t'en chargerais…

-Et je vais le faire.

-Quand ?

Hermione soupira. Elle avait essayé. Par Merlin, oui. Elle avait tant de fois tenté de trouver les mots pour le dire à Harry. Comme si c'était simple à annoncer.

-Au plus vite. Je te le promets.

-Je veux bien te croire, 'Mione. Mais en attendant, nous en sommes toujours au même point.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Parce que tu crois que…

Une silhouette noire apparut au dessus des escaliers. Un visage familier les fixait. Harry Potter était là, coupant leur conversation. Deux paires d'yeux apeurés se posèrent sur lui.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore de ses deux compagnons. Il arriva bientôt à leur niveau.

-Vous vous disputez, encore. Au moins certaines choses ne changent pas. C'est à propos de quoi cette fois ?

Il balançait son regard sur ses deux interlocuteurs, devenus bien silencieux tout à coup. Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Harry en savait beaucoup trop à présent. Impossible de continuer à lui mentir.

-De nous, déclara soudain Ron. On se disputait à propos de nous.

Harry orienta ses yeux vers lui, parfaitement conscient de ce que son prétendu ami venait de lui dire.

-Hermione et moi on forme un 'nous' maintenant, assuma Ron.

Harry les dévisagea un instant. La fureur pouvait se lire au fond de ses yeux. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-On ne voulait pas te l'apprendre comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit.

La jeune sorcière ne bougea pas un instant. Ron remonta son regard stupéfait sur Harry, surpris qu'il soit au courant.

-Tu le savais déjà, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui. Drago Malfoy lui-même est venu m'aider à découvrir la vérité. Au fond, il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Ron baissa à nouveau la tête. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son meilleur ami. Il jeta quelques furtifs regards en biais à Hermione. Elle avait l'air dévastée.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Harry, je ne suis pas certain que…

-Combien ?

Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Il lui mentait depuis qu'il était revenu. Harry ne le supporterait jamais. Il allait réagir exactement comme ils auraient souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas. Mais au fond, il avait raison. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de le dire. Harry avait compris qu'ils lui avaient menti depuis le début.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien, lança-t-il à Hermione. Le fait qu'il sorte encore avec Lavande ne te gêne pas.

-Elle sait qu'elle n'est rien p…

-Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé !

Ron ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Tout cela ressemblait à un cauchemar. Ils allaient bientôt se réveiller. Ils allaient sortir de cet enfer et revenir au temps où tout allait bien.

-Alors, c'est sérieux ? demanda mesquinement Harry. C'est le grand amour ? Ronald Arthur Weasley serait amoureux ? J'en doute fort.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, répondit l'intéressé. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Il lança un regard tendre et amoureux à Hermione. Elle souriait un peu, malgré elleà ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non ! Ne la regarde pas comme ça, ordonna Harry. Vous me dégoûtez tout les deux.

Harry détourna le regard. Il ne supportait plus de les voir là, devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait juste en face de ses yeux.

-On ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, se défendit Hermione. On n'avait rien prévu. C'est juste arrivé. Comprend nous.

C'en fut trop. Il ne pu en supporter d'avantage. Il s'énervait complètement. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher.

-Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, je ne veux que l'un d'entre vous m'adresse à nouveau la parole. Vous me mentez depuis le début. Vous vous attendiez peutêtre à ce que je saute de joie. Vous étiez mes amis, et vous m'avez menti, trahi, trompé volontairement. Ça je ne peux pas l'oublier !

Sur ces mots, il remonta dans sa chambre. Hermione s'écroula dans les bras de Ron. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, ainsi que prier. Prier pour que Harry ne s'enferme pas dans sa haine et ses regrets. Ron passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

Harry rentra en trombe dans sa chambre en envoya valdinguer la porte. Se rendant compte du bruit qu'elle ferait, il agrippa vivement sa baguette et murmura :

-Silencio.

Et la porte ne fit aucun bruit. Il haletait maintenant. Il voulait se défouler. La magie était tout ce qu'il avait à présent. Il s'écroula sur son lit, impuissant face à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait rien y changer. Non, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux. Qu'ils vivent heureux et aient beaucoup d'enfant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Il avait mal. Il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait encore souffert. Là, Malfoy avait réussi son coup à merveille. Harry Potter, le grand survivant, celui qui par plus de cinq fois déjà s'était opposé au pouvoir de Voldemortétait briséà cause d'une simple histoire de cœur. Il les détestait tous les deux. Consumé de l'intérieur, il s'écroula sur son lit, avec comme seul réconfort, le sommeil.

"_You're so consumed with how much you get. _

_You waste your time with hate and regret. _

_You're broken… When your heart's not open"_

Tranduction : Tu es si rongé par 'tout ce que tu obtiens'.

Tu gâche ton temps avec de la haine et des regrets.

Tu es cassé... Quand ton coeur n'est pas ouvert.

_Madonna: Frozen._

Un nouveau chapitre s'achève... C'est triste pour Harry non?... (m'en fout un peu moi! Méchante que je suis!) La chanson... C'est de la traduction pour que ca fasse joli. Mais c'est toujours ce que ça veut dire!

Bien, Maintenant... Ca va être l'heure de décidé ce qu'ils font maintenant que Harry sait... Oui, cette scène peut vous paraîtres familière... J'ai des référence à ma soeur, que je trouvais appropriées:p

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Et votre avis pour la suite ?... :o)


	11. The reason

Kikoo tout le monde... Un nouveau chapitre arrive. Et je pense qu'il va plaire. (surtout la fin!) N'allez pas tout de suite voir, sinon ce n'est même plus marrant! Enfin, moi je l'aime bien. C'est un des mes chapitres préférés. Mais c'est à vous de juger... qu'est ce qu'un auteur sans ses lecteurs après tout!

Pour cette raison, je passe aux réponses aux reviews :

**servane :** Oui, c'est tout ce qui faut retenir, Ron et Hermione... et à propos de "quand Ron aura larguer Lavande"... je crois que ce chapitre devrait enfin, se révéler intéressant ce côté là! J'espère qu'il te paira.

**kirnimouchee :** Haaaa ma fidèle revieweuse... (longues reviews! j'aime ça... je l'ai déjà dit non?) Je suis vraiment HAPPY! que tu aimes tant ma fic! Franchement, à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews... je n peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ca fait vraiment du bien! Et pour ca MERCI! Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'aime bien Pansy et Drago quand ils font souffrir harry Comme ça:p Malheureusement... Ils ne seront pas toujours aussi gentil (enfin dans leur choix de victimes). J'espère que tu as repris des forces! J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai vu ta théorie pour la suite... Non désolée, harry ne se suicidera pas... mais j'y penserai pour une autre fic, parce que j'aime beaucoup l'idée. Harry et Pansy... ouh j'en ai des frissons dans le dos... LOL... encore un grand merci pour tes reviews (continue... d'aussi longue c'est super! ;o) ) Je ferai bientôt des réponses plus grandes que mes chapitres :p... Allez, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**loufette :** Encore une qui n'est pas triste pour harry... Je t'avoue : moi non plus... Niark :p Non mais je comprends... je voudrais qu'il dégage aussi :p mais non, l'est encore nécessaire... un tout petit peu quand même. Ensemble malgré ça ? Viens le découvrir :p J'espère que tu aimeras.

**muse 86 :** Meilleure amie de moi! Que tes reviews me font plaisir! Voici enfin la suite... qu'une personne de ma connaissance àn déjà eu en avant première... :p Rony d'amour... ouais c'est chouette... Cricri d'amour da moi aimerait pas. :p t'adore... Bisous!

**Larmes de pluie :** Bingo! Oui c'est dawson... En fait, ma soeur a reçu les dvds... et elle me le passe en boucle. Donc quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit : "Hey ca colle super bien!" Donc voilà. Mais je ne m'en cache pas. J'aime beaucoup les clins d'oeil. D'autres y sont glissés, mais c'est plus en rapport avec une autre série (Roswell). Et puis j'aimais bien cette scène de Dawson :p... Mais n'oublions pas que Joey et Pacey ont rompus juste après... Il faut lire la suite pour voir si 'Mione et Ron vont faire pareil :p ... Sinon, oui, Drago est irrécupérable! Complètement! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

The reason. 

Une nuit seulement s'était écoulé depuis que Harry avait découvert la triste vérité concernant ces prétendus deux meilleurs amis. La douleur ne s'était en rien atténuée, que du contraire. Le sorcier avait toujours l'impression d'avoir été poignardé. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il lança automatiquement un regard vers le lit de Ron. Le rouquin était allongé, déjà réveillé lui aussi. Harry se mit sur ses deux pieds. Lorsqu'il le vit se lever, Ron se rua sur lui.

-Je suis désolé.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire. Il savait que lui expliquer combien ça avait été difficile de lui mentir n'aurait pu que faire pire que bien. Harry le dévisagea un instant. Il l'écarta et alla s'habiller. Neville se leva alors.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il. Depuis quand toi et Harry vous vous disputez ?

-Sans doute depuis que Hermione n'a plus cette place, murmura Ron plus pour lui-même que pour Neville.

Le rouquin descendit dans la salle commune, anxieux à l'idée de voir Hermione. Il n'avait pas parlé de la réaction qu'avait eu Harry. Rien qu'à cette idée, Ron en avait des frissons. Il avait peur de l'influence qu'aurait un tel évènement sur leur couple… Leur couple… Ron avait eu beau se le répéter plusieurs fois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en convaincre.

Ron et Hermione avaient été un couple d'ami, un couple d'ennemi parfois même, un couple de beaucoup de chose. Mais là, ils étaient un couple à part entière, avec les implications sentimentales en prime.

Alors que Ron faisaient les cent pas dans la salle commune, des pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Le rouquin engagea immédiatement un mouvement de la tête afin d'apercevoir la personne qui arrivait.

-Hermione, lança Ron alors qu'il se retournait.

Mais ce fut la silhouette de Lavande Brown qui apparut. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle arborait un sourire radieux, son expression se figea lorsque Ron prononça le prénom de Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu veux la voir ? demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

-Nous avons besoin de parler, elle et moi.

-À quel propos ?

-Nous avons besoin de parler de chose qui ne te regarde pas ! affirma fermement Ron.

La jeune fille, que Ron s'était attendu à voir déguerpir, se rua alors sur lui. Elle agrippa sauvagement son visage entre ses mains et le força presque à l'embrasser. Ils basculèrent en arrière et s'étalèrent sur le sofa. Lavande se retrouva couchée sur Ron. Il tenta de se dégager mais la jeune fille le serrait tout contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que Hermione a de plus que moi, hurla rageusement Lavande.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

-Qu'est ce que ce rat de bibliothèque a d…

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Lavande se remit péniblement sur ses deux jambes. Elle fixa Ron, les yeux emplis de colère. Il se remit debout à son tour. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu vois, poursuivit Lavande. Tu prends toujours sa défense. Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça avec moi ? C'est moi ta petite amie, Ron.

-Plus maintenant, affirma celui-ci.

La sorcière mit quelque temps à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ron s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi direct et peu cavalier. Mais ces quelques mots avaient été comme libération. Il ne voulait plus mentir. Et maintenant que Harry connaissait la vérité, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'assumer pleinement l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Lavande voulut sonner réponse à ce que Ron lui avait dit. Mais ils furent interrompus par des pas dans les escaliers. Harry fit son apparition.

-Ma chère Lavande, la salua-t-il nonchalamment. Quelque chose me dit que tu viens d'apprendre la vérité.

-Harry, ne te mêle pas de ça ! ordonna Ron.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui as pas encore dit que tu la trompais avec Hermione depuis quelques temps déjà.

Lavande tourna le regard vers les rouquin, offusquée. Elle avait toujours su que son petit ami éprouvait une certaine attirance pour Hermione, mais de là à la tromper…

-Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Je suis dans ce cas ravi de t'avoir éclairée.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, fusa une voix à travers la salle commune.

Harry, dont les pieds étaient déjà dirigés vers la sortie s'arrêta brusquement. Il tourna la tête et son regard si posa sur la silhouette qui venait de faire son apparition. C'était elle : Hermione Granger. Pourvue d'une grâce incomparable, elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient des autres. Harry était comme subjugué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça, hurla Hermione en arrivant à son niveau. C'est mesquin et petit et…

La jeune fille était tellement en colère qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Harry aurait dû lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait souffrir, d'être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre pendant que lui se battait contre Voldemort affrontant les pires dangers. Il avait tenu pour elle, et uniquement pour elle. Son seul souvenir l'avait maintenu en vie. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir à elle. Mais sa colère, s'était posée sur Ron.

-J'avais confiance en toi, cria à son tour Harry.

Il pointa son index vers Ron.

-Et je n'étais pas le seul.

Il se tourna vers Lavande qui observait la scène, totalement déboussolée. Il la pointa à son tour. La jeune fille sursauta légèrement. Jamais elle n'avait vu Harry aussi remonté. Le jeune sorcier jeta un Ron un regard dégoûté et quitta ensuite précipitamment la pièce. Lavande remua légèrement les lèvres comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose. Mais elle finit par imiter Harry. Elle remonta dans son dortoir. Sand doute allait-elle tout raconter à Parvati Patil.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Hermione.

Elle se laissa doucement tomber dans le fauteuil sous le regard attendri de Ron. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais ils avaient –visiblement à tort- espéré que Harry comprendrait…

Les jours passèrent mais Harry ne se résignait pas à accepter la nouvelle situation. Il subissait les sarcasmes éternels de Drago Malfoy et sa bande qui se réjouissaient de le voir dans un si piteux état. Mais le pire de tout, était de voir Ron et Hermione arriver main dans la main chaque matin, de les voir s'embrasser entre deux cours. Lavande semblait aller mieux. Elle souriait à nouveau. Elle restait néanmoins distante avec Ron. Réaction totalement compréhensive. Même si lors de l'un de leurs conversations postérieures, il lui avait affirmé vouloir rester son ami, la jeune fille ne s'en sentait ni l'envie ni la force pour le moment. Elle avait encore trop mal.

Le jour du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année arriva bien vite. L'ambiance qui régnait au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas bonne du tout, surtout en raison de cette manie qu'avait Harry de toujours provoquer Ron.

-Mais fait attention, lui lançait-il incessamment. Tu n'es donc pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien ?

Le rouquin avait prit conscience que répondre ne servirait à rien. Il comprenait que Harry lui en veuille. Mais la colère du survivant devint rapidement démesurée.

Les tribunes étaient pleines. Les joueurs étaient tous en position sur leurs balais. C'était une belle journée de début de mois d'avril. Aujourd'hui, Gryffondor affrontait serdaigle. Le coup de sifflet fut donné et le match commença. Hermione se trouvait dans le public. Elle observait Ron. Il était concentré, assis sur son balai. Il avait vraiment fière allure. De temps à autre, il lançait un furtif regard en biais à sa petite amie, qui lui répondait toujours par son plus beau sourire. Mais ces échanges ne se passaient jamais sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas encore repéré le vif d'or. Il pouvait donc allègrement critiqué le jeu de Ron, lui lançant des commentaires cinglants chaque fois qu'il interceptait le souaffle. Le rouquin, finit par en avoir assez. Trop était trop. Il se alors tourna violemment vers son ancien ami.

-Harry, cesse un peu de jouer les enfants uniques, pourris gâté, rôle qui te va très mal.

Il agrémenta sa réplique de quelles injures bien salées. Tous les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor eurent un temps d'arrêt. Même les joueurs de serdaigle s'interrompirent de jouer un instant. Le survivant rougit légèrement. Il reprit sa place et se remit en quête du vif d'or. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait exagéré. Mais il souffrait énormément.

Après un bon moment de jeu, et après avoir retrouvé toute sa concentration, il réussit à attraper la vif d'or, sous le nez de l'attrapeuse de serdaigle qui n'était autre que Cho Chang.

-Gryffondor gagne le match, annonça fièrement madame Bibine.

Et après leurs autres victoires, cela impliquait que l'équipe gagnait également la coupe, surpassant de très peu les serpentard. Lorsque Ron mit pieds à terre, Hermione l'attendait déjà. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Harry détourna le regard. Il n'attendit pas les félicitations du professeur Mc Gonagall et se rendit directement dans le vestiaire. Il prit une douche et remit sa tenue de sorcier. Il remonta ensuite dans la salle commune, le cœur encore lourd. Il resta pensivement assis à une table pendant les longues heures qui suivirent.

-Hey, Harry, l'appela Neville quand il entra dans la salle commune. On va tous faire la fête en l'honneur de la victoire de Gryffondor. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Non. C'est gentil. Je préfère ici.

Neville se rapprocha de la table. Il prit rapidement quelques affaires à lui qui traînaient, puis reprit le chemin du tableau. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il murmura à l'adresse de harry.

-Je crois plutôt que tu as peur de les voir.

Harry soupira. Neville n'était peut-être pas doué en classe, mais il fallait dire qu'il savait extrêmement bien deviné les gens. Même si dans ce cas-ci, c'était l'évidence même. Neville, resta encore un instant auprès de son ami. Il reposa son regard sur lui.

-Tu devrais l'accepter, lui conseilla-t-il. Ils étaient tes meilleurs amis. Tu les as condamné parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ?

-Ils m'ont menti, se défendit Harry.

-Je trouve ça dommage, c'est tout, ajouta Neville dans un soupir.

Il haussa faiblement les épaules et reprit sa route. Il repassa le portrait dans l'autre sens et laissa Harry réfléchir seul. Le jeune sorcier ne tarda pas à grimper rapidement dans son lit. Il voulait trouver le sommeil afin de ne plus penser à Hermione. Malheureusement, il échoua.

La soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée pour tous les autres. Ils avaient pu exceptionnellement veiller plus tard et certains élèves avaient même réussi à faire entrer de la bierraubeurre dans Poudlard. L'école avait trouvé les dignes descendants de Fred et Georges. La boisson avait coulé à flot. Et la plus touchée était, au plus grand étonnement de tous : Hermione.

-Tais toi un peu, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle commune. Tu vas réveiller les plus jeunes.

-Ça sent bizarre ici, dit-elle sur un ton plus normal que jamais. Tu ne trouves pas Rony ?

-Je ne sens rien du tout, murmura-t-il. Et ne m'appelle pas Rony.

Hermione leva le doigt en signe de contestation. Elle secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Ron la regarda avec étonnement. Elle bafouilla un moment puis affirma :

-Ca sent le chewing-gum à la chique.

-Et tu peux me dire ce que c'est de du chewingo machin ?

La sorcière sourit. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Ron avec la paume de sa main. Ron ne connaissait rien au monde moldu. Et par conséquent, le chewing gum lui était inconnu.

-T'es mignon. Tu le sais ça.

-Je le sais parfaitement, la taquina-t-il. Et toi tu sais que tu es saoule ?

-Je ne suis pas saoule mon cher…

À nouveau, elle sourit. Ron portait quasi Hermione sur lui. Elle titubait. Elle était totalement incapable de faire un pas toute seule. Elle se mit à rire fortement. Ron lui fit signe de se taire. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ses rires. La jeune fille gloussa tellement fort qu'à l'étage, Harry les entendit. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Il sortit de son lit. Il fit quelque pas et arriva au dessus des escaliers. Ils étaient là, Ron et Hermione étaient là. La jeune sorcière était pendue à son cou et elle riait. Elle riait comme jamais encore Harry ne l'avait entendue rire.

-Mademoiselle Granger, je vous dis que vous êtes saoule, sourit Ron.

-Moi ? Nooooooon, affirma-t-elle. Je vais bien. Je peux même encore marcher. Tiens, je vais d'ailleurs te le paver… praver… priver…

-Prouver ? suggéra le rouquin.

-C'est ça.

La jeune fille se défit de son étreinte et se tint droite. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas de problème. Mais à peine avait-elle bougé son pied droit qu'elle s'effondra sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, entraînant son petit ami dans sa chute. Il se retrouva allonger sur elle. Elle rit encore plus fort. Il ne pu se retenir d'en faire de même. Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son petit ami.

-Je crois qu'on est tombé, déclara-t-elle tout simplement.

-Tu es tombée, rectifia Ron. Tu m'as inévitablement entraîné dans ta chute.

-Ose prétendre que ça t'a déplu.

Mais Ron ne dit rien. Cela ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Il adorait avoir Hermione près de lui, serrée tout contre son corps. Il se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione se remit à rire. Ron la releva.

-Il me semble, Miss Granger, qu'il largement l'heure de vous coucher. Suis moi.

Il passa son bras par-dessus le sien pour la soutenir. Il fit un pas, s'attendant à ce qu'elle en fasse de même. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle le fixa tout simplement avec des yeux suppliants.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien me porter jusqu'à ma chambre ?

-Tu plaisantes, sourit-il. Tu n'as que quelques marches à grimper et je suis là pour te soutenir.

-S'il te plait…

Elle fit une moue à laquelle Ron eut un mal fou à résister. Hermione savait très bien ce qui le faisait craquer et en usait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il soupira.

-Bien. Alors, dans mes bras mademoiselle je bois trop.

-J'n'ai pas bu de trop, te dis. Suis juste joyeuse.

Elle se remit à rire lorsque Ron la souleva. Il l'embrassa légèrement puis se mit en marche vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle blottit sa tête contre le torse de Ron.

Du haut de l'escalier, Harry avait assisté à toute la scène. Ça lui faisait mal peut-être, mais Hermione avait l'air tellement bien avec Ron. Il partageait une complicité que lui n'avait jamais eu avec la jeune fille. Tout avait toujours été trop sérieux, trop réfléchi. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse. Et c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

Ron déposa délicatement Hermione sur son lit. Elle souriait imperturbablement, gloussait même de temps en temps. Ron lui souleva une mèche de cheveu. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front. Elle se tu un court instant.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel tu es. Servir de chaperon à une endormie…

-Tu m'as mal comprise, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva pour arriver à son niveau. Mais sa tête lui fit mal et elle retomba immédiatement. Ce fut donc Ron qui se pencha vers elle afin d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Le souffle de la jeune fille chatouillait l'oreille de Ron.

-Tu ne resterais pas pour dormir…

Les mains de Hermione glissèrent jusque sur la poitrine de son petit ami. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire. Celui-ci se redressa rapidement. Hermione le fixa avec étonnement.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ? lui lança la jeune fille, offensée.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent soudain. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle avait visiblement l'alcool mélancolique. Ron se posta auprès d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle plongea sa tête au creux de ses épaules.

-Mais enfin, 'Mione, la question n'est pas là. Qui je serais pour profiter de ma petite amie saoule ? Tu me confonds avec Malfoy, maintenant ?

Ron sourit. Elle en fit de même. Il était loin de ne pas le vouloir. À plusieurs reprises déjà, il avait senti cette chaleur dans le bas ventre alors qu'il était avec Hermione. Bien sûr qu'il la désirait. Mais jamais il ne profiterait d'elle ainsi.

-Ron, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-'Mione…

La tête de Hermione dodelina. Elle finit par retombée sur son oreiller. La jeune fille s'était endormie. Le rouquin sourit. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, releva à nouveau une mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux châtains, l'embrassa ensuite sur le front et sortit de la chambre.

Cette nuit là, il ne pu s'empêcher de revoir sans cesse Hermione essayant de déboutonner sa chemise. Il se rappela l'effet immédiat que cela avait produit sur lui. Merlin savait comme il avait eu envie d'elle à ce moment précis. Malgré tout, il demeurait satisfait de la façon dont il avait agi. Hermione méritait son respect.

Le lendemain matin, Ron s'était réveillé de bonne heure, incapable de dormir plus. La jeune fille, quant à elle, sentait une douleur atroce tambouriner contre ses tempes.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir madame Pomfresh, lui conseilla Ron alors qu'elle entrait en maugréant dans la salle commune.

-Non. Ça va aller. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Ron émit un léger rire. Devait-il lui parler de la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite ? Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas. Elle avait déjà l'air tellement honteuse d'avoir un peu trop bu, qu'en rajouter une couche n'était pas une idée judicieuse. Il se contenta d'être là en cette journée laborieuse pour la jeune sorcière… Les choses reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. À l'exception près, que dès lors, des pensées de toutes sortes commencèrent à traverser l'esprit de Ron…

À la fin du mois d'avril, les professeurs commençaient déjà à les faire réviser pour les examens. Ils approchaient à grand pas, et cette année était une étape importante. Les élèves recevaient beaucoup de devoir afin de les préparer. Alors que le cours de métamorphose se terminait, le professeur Mc Gonagall demanda à Ron de rester un instant. Il souffla à Hermione qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard.

-Monsieur Weasley, commença solennellement le professeur. Je suis inquiète pour vous.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vos notes sont en baisse dans toutes le matières, même celle dans lesquelles vous nous aviez habitué à de beaux résultats. À peine un ou deux « acceptable ». Pour le reste, vous ne décrocher que des « piètre » ou « désolant ». Je suis consciente que vous n'êtes probablement dans un période aisée de votre vie. Mais si vous ne vous ressaisissez pas, vous risquez très fort d'échouer cette année. Vos BUSE étaient très bonnes et laissaient penser que vous aviez un brillant avenir. Vos autres professeurs et moi-même croyons en vous, c'est pour cela que nous vous exprimons notre désir de vous voir réagir.

Ron baissa la tête. Il savait bien que ses notes n'étaient pas fameuses. Il avait essayé de réviser. Il avait même pensé à demander de l'aide à Hermione. Mais son orgueil avait parlé, et il n'en avait rien fait. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui répéta encore une ou deux fois qu'elle plaçait en lui quasi autant d'espérance qu'en Harry. Elle le laissa ensuite s'en aller. Le rouquin ne réapparut pas de la journée. Hermione l'attendit un long moment. Mais jamais il ne vint.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Une fine silhouette était debout, face au lac. Ron s'était réfugié là, car c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait paisible. Il n'avait pas eu envie de parler à sa petite amie de ses problèmes. Elle était tellement brillante. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

-Tu y viens toujours, alors ? demanda calmement une voix derrière lui.

Il fit volte face et découvrit sans surprise Hermione, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux profonds. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Elle découvrit avec stupeur que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait que laisser échapper ses pleurs. La jeune fille se plaça devant lui. Il baissait obstinément la tête. Hermione posa les mains sur ses joues. Elle se mit à les caresser à l'aide de ses pousses, essuyant ses larmes au passage. Elle le rassura. Il releva enfin la tête. Elle lui sourit.

-Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il. Quoiqu'il y ait, tout ira bien.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Ron répondit ardemment à son baiser. Ses mains tombèrent sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Hermione fit glisser ses doigts à travers la chevelure rousse de Ron. Celui-ci la serra tout contre lui. Il sentit le désir monter en lui. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. À ce moment précis, il la voulait. Il voulait que Hermione lui appartienne totalement. Alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, la jeune fille émit un gémissement. Les pensées qui lui avaient, à elle aussi, traversées l'esprit ses dernières semaines, se faisaient à présent insistantes. Elle aussi avait envie de lui appartenir.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent trop comment, les amoureux s'étaient retrouver dans la chambre de préfète de Hermione. Ron déboutonnait les boutons de la chemise de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou et descendit jusque sur sa poitrine. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait mille fois imaginé. De ses mains, Hermione retira le haut de son partenaire. Tout ce qu'elle faisait là n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle avait changé, grâce à lui. Elle se sentait bien. Les mains de la jeune fille hasardèrent ensuite au niveau de la ceinture de Ron. Elle pu constater avec joie, qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet qu'elle l'avait espéré. Ron ne cessait de combler chaque particule du corps de la jeune fille de langoureux et amoureux baisers. Les autres vêtements ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver au sol, allant rejoindre les chemises, qui déjà s'y trouvaient. Lorsque enfin, Ron entra en elle, Hermione émit un gémissement de plaisir. Elle embrassa son torse, devenu avec le temps, si musclé.

-Je t'aime, murmura Ron la voix haletante.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il la serra tout contre lui. Jamais plus il ne la laisserait partir à présent. Hermione lui avait appartenu une fois. Elle lui appartiendrait à jamais. Et c'était là ce qu'elle souhaitait aussi.

"_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. _

_A reason to start over new. And the reason is you."_

Traduction : J'ai trouvé une raison pour moi, de changer ce que j'étais.

Une raison pour tout recommencer. Et la raison c'est toi!

_Hoobastank: The reason._

Un nouveau chapitre s'achève... et je sais pas vous, mais j'aime la fin (je ne me flatte pas, mais j'adore voir Hermione et Ron ensemble... comme ça!)Je voudrais remercier une amie, Candice... Le "Chewing gum à la chique" lui est dédié. Ca vient d'elle, et de la soirée du nouvel an où elle était complètement saoule!... Pour l'anecdote : elle voulait dire que l'alcool qu'elle buvait sentait le chewing gum à la pomme... ;o)

Et bien, si vous le souhaitez, donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre avec une petite review...

dans le prochain... "Maybe that's what it takes..." On verra ce que cela comporte pour Hermione d'être avec Ron...


	12. Maybe that's what it takes

HELLO! Ha, je vais vous avouer que je suis heureuse de publier ce chapitre parce que c'est un dont je suis le plus fière:p... (Libre à vous de mle casser complètement :p) Nos deux amoureux apprennent que la vie de couple, C'est pas si simple... surtout lorsqu'on a des ennemis... (Autre chose importante : L'amitié c'est important! Et ca passe au dessus de certaine chose Laeti... pense y!) Alors, réponse au reviews?

**servane :** Oui, harry, j'en avais presque fait un deuxième malfoy... :p Mais vi, il revient... quand même. Soyons pas sadique à ce point là! D'ACCORD, hermione de peut etre heureuse qu'avec Ron! J'approuve! "Tant qu'elle les laisse tranquille" (Lavande) ... han... ce chapitre alors... est pour toi! J'en dis pas plus

**Geminie :** Mais de rien, je suis ravie d'avoir pu te remonter le moral! J'espère que si tu la lis cette suite te plaire et te donnera le sourire :o)

**soulLove :** OUI! Même grosse référence à Dawson... je ne m'en cache pas. Ma soeur me les passe en boucle... Au final ça finit par influencer! Lol. Merci pour tant de compliments! ;o) Voici la tite suite!

**kirnimouchee :** Ha! THE revieweuse! Ca me fait bien plaisir! Les compliments comme les tiens... C'est pas bon pour l'ego ça. Lol. Tu vas la relire, à ce point là? Oui harry souffre pas beaucoup. Mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même l'épargner (du moins dans cette fic!) J'ai en effet projet d'un one shot sans doute... ou harry serait tellement malheureux que... couic! Niark! (ouh je suis sadique!) Ravie que les chansons te plaisent! Les latrmes au yeux à la fin du chapitre... (C'est aps pour me vanter, du tout!) Mais j'ai pleuré en lisant la fin de ce chapitre ci moi :p ...A toi de voir... Mais Drago n'en a pas fini avec les tourtereaux... je ne dis que ça! Je serai ravie que tu lises dès ton retour! j'aurais un reviex deux fois plus longue! Lol :p Mais c'est chouette! j'adoore! Bye à plus!

**Love guns n roses :** Bonjour à vous aussi charmant revieweur. Pas décollé les yeux... Waw... à ce point! Combien de chapitre... oula... celui ci c'est le 12eme... normalement il y en aura 15... Le prochain chapitre, c'est dès maintenant que tu peux le découvrir. Merci beaucoup! à bientôt j'espère.

**Larmes de pluie :** Non j'avoue que je le plains pas du tout Harry! (on est pas méchantes, on est logiques!) On est en effet plusieurs à être d'accord sur ce point : RON ET HERMIONE! Ha vi... l'évolution... C'est dur la vie en couple... bonne lecture.

**Loufette :** Lavande... haaa cette Lavande... l'ets toujours là! Oui moi aussi j'aime bien cette phrase. j'aime bien cette idée de Saouler un peu Hermione... J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle! Ravie que ça t'ai plu... en espérant que tu aimes celui ci aussi!

**Mister G :** Merci bicou! (d'aimer ma fic...) Heu... non, harry et quelqu'un c'est pas encore au programme, mais j'y penserai... En attendant voici la suite. Merci encore!

Maybe that's what it takes.

Quelques lueurs glissèrent à travers les vitres des la chambre de préfète en chef de Hermione, effleurant son visage au passage. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil, envahie instantanément par une sensation de bonheur intense. Il était là, à ses côtés. Il dormait encore. Ronald Weasley, son petit ami, et celui avec lequel elle avait passé la plus merveilleuse des nuits, était étendu de tout son long. Hermione se redressa doucement en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Salut, lui sourit-elle lorsqu'il s'éveilla.

-Salut, comment tu sens ?

-Incroyablement bien.

Elle lui vola un baiser. Il l'attira à elle. Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de cela, il commença à la chatouiller.

-Non, Ron. Arrête ça tout de suite. Non. Je t'en prie. Arrête, hurla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'émit qu'un rire sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus articuler, prise par un fou rire.

-Ha non, répliqua Ron. Ça, ce n'est même pas un mot. Et si tu penses que c'en est un, il n'est pas magique !

-S'il te plait, s'exclama-t-elle encore plus fort.

Il la lâcha enfin. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son torse, encore nu, en guise de vengeance. Il émit un râle de protestation.

-Ça fait mal, se plaignit-il.

-Je t'aime.

-Merci, c'est très gentil, la taquina-t-il.

La main de la jeune sorcière atterrit doucement sur la tête de son partenaire. Elle arborait un sourire vexé. Il soupira.

-Bien, ça va. J'ai compris. Mademoiselle Granger, Je vous aime.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui. Elle tenta de passer ses mains sur son ventre afin de, à son tour, le chatouiller. Mais le jeune homme avait de bons réflexes. Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit rouler dans ses bras. Ils rirent tout les deux.

Harry descendit lentement de son dortoir, fatigué comme jamais. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait longuement réfléchi et en était arrivé à une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'en voulait plus à ses meilleurs amis. Il aurait dû pourtant. Mais, il les avait vu ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Il avait réalisé l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans la salle commune, il vit un frêle silhouette, assise sur un fauteuil, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

-Lavande ? s'étonna le survivant. Lavande, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille releva piteusement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Ses yeux étaient assaillis par les larmes et rougis par ses pleurs.

-Je l'aime, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire mais c'est faux.

Elle replonge la tête dans ses mains et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas une fille parfaite. Mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour être gentille avec lui. Et lui, il a préféré ce sale petit rat de bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry voulut répliquer. Il n'appréciait pas que Lavande insulte ainsi Hermione. Mais la jeune fille poursuivit rapidement l'empêchant de faire une interruption.

-Tu leur en veux, toi aussi, se tourna-t-elle vers lui. Tu voudrais te venger. Je connais un très bon moyen de…

-Tais toi, la stoppa Harry. Tu as mal. Je sais ce que ça fait. Mais vouloir te venger n'arrangera pas les choses.

La sorcière inspira profondément et releva la tête. Elle se mit sur ses deux pieds et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

-Je veux Ron Weasley, maugréa-t-elle. Et je jure par Merlin qu'il sera à moi.

Après avoir passer le portrait, elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et s'engouffra dans un couloir, plus en rage que jamais.

Cet après midi là, le cours de potion s'avéra encore plus rude qu'à son habitude. Rogue se montrait impitoyable envers chacun des Gryffondor. Son favoritisme pour les serpentard s'en ressentait fortement.

-Potter, n'êtes-vous donc pas capable de lire les instructions convenablement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron. Le jeune garçon avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione afin de s'améliorer en cours. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il avait parfaitement réussi sa potion qui arborait une teinte bleu clair tel le résultat espéré. Rogue ne commenta pas son travail, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne trouvait rien à y redire.

-Il n'a rien dit, murmura Ron à l'adresse de Hermione. Il n'a rien dit !

-Tu vois. Tu peux faire de grandes choses quand tu travailles un peu.

Ron lui prit discrètement la main. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Rogue ne remarqua rien. Mais cette légère étreinte fut captée par Lavande Brown. Elle fronça les sourcils.

À la sortie du cours, la jeune sorcière ruminait. Son Rony semblait si attaché au rat de bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le récupérer. Le jeune couple passa juste à côté d'elle. Elle les fixa furieusement.

-C'est dégoûtant, n'est ce pas ? lança Malfoy.

-La ferme.

-Doucement. On se calme la furie. Je dis juste que voir Weasmoche et sang de bourbe ensemble n'a rien de réjouissant.

Elle haussa les épaules. Mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas là. Il s'approcha d'elle tel un serpent rampant sur le sol. Malfoy en avait d'ailleurs plus que les apparences. Il était certainement aussi vicieux que les dites créatures. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu voudrais te venger ? Ou peut-être même, avoir Weasmoche pour toi toute seule ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux t'aider, affirma-t-il.

Lavande s'était retournée dans un mouvement de surprise. Elle l'avait regardé dubitativement. Mais il avait l'air sérieux. Il laissa apparaître son désormais bien connu rictus cruel. Lavande lui lança un regard malicieux. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Je suis celui qu'il te faut pour arranger ça, poursuivit-il. Allons ailleurs.

Les deux complices disparurent. Leurs intentions étaient loin d'être bonnes. Leur plan machiavélique allait mettre en péril la relation de Ron et Hermione. Attablés dans la grande salle, les deux tourtereaux ne se doutaient pas qu'une machination s'opérait contre eux.

-Que dirais-tu de notre bon vieux terrier, sourit le jeune homme.

-Très original, fit remarquer Hermione.

-On y passe chaque année de charmantes vacances. Alors pourquoi changer ?

-Tu as raison.

Elle devait l'admettre, elle n'avait jamais été déçue par leurs vacances à trois au terrier. Même si aujourd'hui, Ron et Harry n'était plus en très bons termes, il leur restait les souvenirs. Elle prit la main de Ron et lui sourit. Harry entra à ce moment là dans grande salle. Ron baissa instinctivement la tête.

-Il vient chaque année, souffla Hermione. Ce serait dommage qu'il ne nous accompagne pas encore cette année.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait très envie de passer du temps avec nous.

-Tu peux toujours lui demander.

Ron soupira. Hermione le poussa légèrement. Il se leva et prit la direction de Harry. Il aurait vraiment tout fait pour Hermione. Si elle voulait qu'il parle à Harry, il parlerait à Harry. Il arriva à son niveau.

-Salut, dit-il tout simplement.

-Salut, répondit Harry, surpris que Ron lui adresse ainsi la parole.

-Je… en réalité… Hermione a pensé que… Enfin, chaque année tu passes généralement les vacances avec nous au terrier.

-Ou à Square Grimmaurd, précisa Harry.

-Exact.

Ron soupira. Il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet étant donné que lui et Harry ne discutaient plus tellement ces derniers temps.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit le rouquin, je me demandais si tu voulais réitérer cette tradition.

Harry le fixa un moment sans bouger, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ron remarqua tout de suite le regard étonné de son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je suis peut-être un cancre mais je sais ce que veut dire : réitérer !

-Non, non, Ron ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis surpris, c'est tout.

-Oh.

Ron baissa à nouveau la tête devant le survivant. Il n'arrêtait pas de tortiller ses doigts entre eux tout en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Et bien, tu sais… Notre amitié à l'air de tenir à coeur à Hermione. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un effort. Tu resterais quelques temps chez les moldus et Fred, Georges et moi on passerait te chercher.

-J'en serais ravi, affirma Harry.

Ron releva brusquement la tête. Harry avait répondu sans hésiter. Il souriait à présent. Ron craignit un instant que son ami n'ait fait cela que pour échapper à la torture de rester quelques semaines de plus avec sa tante et son oncle. Mais Harry semblait sérieux.

-On ne va pas se faire la tête indéfiniment. Et puis, elle t'aime…

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. La jeune fille les regardait. Il lui sourit. Elle en fit de même. Après tout, il ne leur en voulait plus. Ils étaient tellement bien tous les deux.

-Elle est heureuse. C'est tout ce qui est important pour moi, ajouta Harry.

Ron sourit. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la table où ils s'assirent aux cotés de Hermione. Ils discutaient à nouveau, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils étaient ensemble, malgré les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés, les batailles qu'ils avaient menés, les sentiments qu'ils avaient éprouvés les uns pour les autres. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson le long du dos, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ainsi, à trois, heureux. Il chassa rapidement cette sensation, mais celle-ci persista.

-Je dois y aller, déclara soudain le rouquin.

-Quoi ? Mais… Où ça ? s'étonna Hermione face au rapide départ de son petit ami.

-Quelque part. J'ai des choses à faire, répondit-il, évasif.

Il sortit en courant de la grande salle. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait besoin d'être ailleurs. Cette impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux ressemblait vaguement à l'effet que lui avait déjà procuré les détraqueurs. Mais celle-ci venait de lui. C'était son inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il monta jusqu'au tableau. Il prononça le mot de passe et la grosse dame le laissa entrer. Il se massa les tempes et poussa un soupire, persuadé qu'il était seul. Mais assise les bras croisés près du feu, Lavande Brown l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui lança-t-elle.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec toi.

-Plus pour le moment, mon ange. Mais les choses vont changer.

-Je ne pense pas, non, affirma Ron très sérieusement.

-Mais si, le contra Lavande.

Elle se leva et avança doucement vers lui de sa démarche la plus aguicheuse. Elle passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle caressa doucement son menton avec sa main. Mais le rouquin ne bougea pas.

-Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

-Tu me dégoûtes, lui lança-t-il.

-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulut dire. Elle retourna s'asseoir près du feu. Ron la fixait, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu mijoter. Lavande, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle vit que Ron était suffisamment concentré sur elle, elle hurla :

-À toi, Malfoy.

Le blondinet sortit de nul part. Avant que Ron ait le temps de sortir sa baguette, Drago, lui, avait déjà brandit la sienne et lancé un sort.

-Imperium !

Lavande afficha un sourire ravi lorsqu'elle vit que Ron semblait prêt à obéir au moindre des ordres de Malfoy. Il ne bougeait plus et attendait qu'on lui impose de faire quelque chose.

-Bien, tu as ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Patience, Drago, patience. Tu veux faire souffrir la sang de bourbe et notre cher Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et toi tu voulais ton Rony chéri. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore eu ce que je voulais. Je veux que Potter paie pour ce qu'il a fait à mon père !

Ron avait la bouche ouverte, et la lèvre inférieure pendante. Il ressemblait plus à un mort vivant qu'à autre chose. Lavande l'observa un moment. Elle fixa alors Drago d'un air triomphant.

-Faire souffrir le rat de bibliothèque c'est faire souffrir son plus fervent admirateur. Tu me laisses mon Rony, tu as ta vengeance.

-Potter ne paiera jamais assez comme ça.

-Patience, je t'ai dit. D'abord on s'occupe de mon rouquin. Ensuite on passe aux choses sérieuses avec ton balafré. Ça te va ?

Drago Malfoy acquiesça, sa baguette toujours pointée vers Ron. Il fixa le rouquin et commença à lui dicter ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, Ron s'approcha de Lavande et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il se mit alors à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Lavande gémit de plaisir. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sofa. Ron se mit à la caresser tout le long du corps. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Le rouquin ne protesta pas. Il accueillit même ce geste avec bonheur. Les mains de la jeune sorcière s'arrêtèrent sur la ceinture de son partenaire qu'elle défit avec soin._ « Murmure son prénom » _lui ordonna Malfoy, caché derrière un pendant de rideau. Il s'exécuta.

-Lavande…

-Ron, répondit une voix.

Mais celle-ci était plus étranglée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle ressemblait plus à un cri de désespoir. Et ce pour la simple raison qu'elle ne venait pas de Lavande mais de Hermione. Drago perdit l'emprise qu'il avait sur Ron. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un pendant de rideau. Ron revint à la réalité, réalisant avec horreur qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur Lavande Brown, le pantalon lui tombant sur les genoux. Il leva les yeux. Elle était là, le cœur réduit en miette par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Hermione avait les yeux embrumés. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait juste devant elle. Inquiète pour son petit ami, elle avait voulu vérifier si il allait bien. Apparemment, il allait bien, même très bien, à vrai dire. Le rouquin se releva maladroitement. Son pantalon lui tomba sur les pieds, le mettant dans une situation encore plus inconfortable.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire à Hermione. Après tout que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? « Je la fixais, assise devant le feu et trois minutes après je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, ma chemise ouverte, sa poitrine à l'air, et mon pantalon sur les chevilles, mais j'ignore ce qui s'est passé ». Hermione ne croirait jamais ça.

-Tu es monté pour… pour ça ? Pleura Hermione. Ce truc que tu avais à faire, c'était elle.

-Non ! affirma Ron.

-Alors tout ce qu'on a vécu, ça ne comptait pas ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'on a fait, s'étrangla la jeune fille. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé…

-Hermione, je t'en prie…

Il fit un pas vers elle. Ses mains étaient tendues dans sa direction. Il voulait qu'elle le croie. Mais comment était-ce possible après ce qu'elle venait de voir ? Elle eut un mouvement vif de recul.

-Tais toi, hurla-t-elle. Je t'ai fait confiance, Ronald ! Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Et toi, tu n'as fait que joué avec moi, joué avec les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je voudrais mourir plutôt que d'avoir vu ce que j'ai vu ce soir.

Il voulut répliquer, mais il était trop tard. Elle avait déjà filé vers son dortoir, le laissant pantois. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant c'était arrivé… Lavande arbora une petite moue désolée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, sans jamais jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Lavande. Il passa vivement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit mesquinement.

-Tu es entré dans la salle commune. Tu m'as dit que je te manquais et que tu avais envie de moi, déclara-t-elle.

Ron grimaça. Jamais il n'aurait dit ça, et si c'était le cas, il était loin d'en penser quoique ce soit. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il avait du être manipulé. Mais comment ? Par qui ?

Ron monta dans sa chambre, d'où il ne ressortirait certainement pas avant des lustres. Il n'avait plus envie de quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Il avait trop mal pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus. Il s'écroula sur son lit.

Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps depuis bientôt une heure déjà. Ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Et ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait pas être vrai sinon cela voulait dire que depuis quatre mois elle vivait dans le mensonge.

-'Mione, je peux entrer ?

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Harry. Elle acquiesça tout en se mettant maladroitement en position assise sur son lit. Elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Alors, tu sais, dit-elle plus comme un fait que comme une question.

-L'histoire a fait le tour de Poudlard en moins d'une demi heure. Les versions varient beaucoup bien sûr. Mais j'ai compris l'essentiel.

Hermione tomba en larmes sur l'épaule de son ami. C'en était trop. Elle le revoyait sans cesse. Elle avait ces horribles images encrées dans sa tête. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait si mal.

-Je l'aimais, sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

-On connaît Ron tout les deux. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

-Mais je l'ai vu. Il était allongé sur elle. Il gémissait son nom…

À se souvenir, elle s'écroula à nouveau. Cette image flottait dans sa tête comme un souvenir qui nous hante sans nous laisser de repos. Le genre de tableau que l'on souhaiterait ne plus voir mais qui s'impose à nous sans que l'on puisse y remédier.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu veux que je sois honnête ?

Hermione acquiesça dans un soupir. Elle ne demandait que ça.

-Vu les étincelles qui brillent dans ses yeux à chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce où il se trouve, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne soit réellement pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais alors, comment ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il en arrivait toujours à des conclusions qui n'avaient aucun sens.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, conseilla Harry. Vous tenez tellement l'un à l'autre. Ne gâchez pas tout.

-Merci, sourit Hermione.

Elle enlaça Harry, avant de sécher ses larmes. Il avait raison. Elle connaissait Ron. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de ça. Ce n'était pas lui. Cela ressemblait plus à un comportement digne de Malfoy… Malfoy…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. Tu as l'air pensive.

-Non, dit-elle réfutant cette idée. Non, ce n'est rien. Une supposition incohérente.

-Dis toujours.

Hermione soupira. Malfoy et Lavande faisant alliance. Elle rit en elle-même. Était-ce possible ? Voilà ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Mais c'était trop simple, trop évident.

-Il existe un sortilège qui permet à certaine personne de prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

-Tu veux dire l'Imperium. C'est le sort que Barty Croupton utilisait pour contrôler son propre fils. Tu te souviens de Maugrey Fol œil, non ?

Hermione resongea à toute cette histoire. Durant près de neuf mois de leur quatrième année, ils avaient cru avoir cours avec quelqu'un qui était en réalité un imposteur. Elle se souvint du sortilège en question.

-Tu crois qu'un élève de Poudlard arriverait à maîtriser ce sortilège.

-Si tu penses à Lavande, je ne la vois pas assez intelligente que pour y arriver, fit remarquer Harry. Et puis c'est un sortilège impardonnable.

Hermione secoua la tête. C'était un fait que Lavande Brown n'aurait certainement pas réussi ce sortilège, même en ayant suivi les cours avisés de Harry l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait, dans son souvenir, même jamais réussi d'autres sortilèges plus simples.

-Je pensais à Malfoy, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais comment aurait-il fait ? Il n'y avait que Ron et Lavande quand tu es arrivée dans la salle commune, non ?

C'était vrai. Mais sur le moment même, elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder si quelqu'un d'autre se cachait dans la pièce. Elle s'était plutôt préoccupée de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Hermione eut un haut le cœur en y repensant. Elle secoua la tête.

-Il y aurait pu avoir quelqu'un, caché dans la salle commune. Et si je connais une seule personne capable de s'amuser aussi mesquinement, c'est bien Malfoy.

Les yeux de Hermione brillaient. Sa tristesse lui avait quelque peu passé. Même si une éternelle image lui flottait dans l'esprit, elle savait – ou du moins tentait de s'en convaincre- qu'il n'était pas responsable. Mais elle avait douté de son amour. Était-il donc si ébranlable…

-Il m'a pratiquement sauté dessus. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Ce qui nous prouve une chose, c'est que Hermione ne doit pas savoir s'y prendre pour garder les hommes, ricana Lavande.

Elle racontait pour la millième fois l'histoire à quelques Gryffondor curieux. Il devait s'agir de la millième version également. Chacune étant différente de la précédente. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à rajouter des détails atroces sur ce qui s'était –selon elle- produit.

-Il s'est littéralement jeté sur toi ? demanda soudain Hermione, entrant dans la salle commune suivie par Harry.

Lavande pâlît. Le regard de la jeune fille ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Ce que se demandait la blonde, était pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas l'air plus dévastée que cela… Les quelques élèves présents s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

-Cette histoire t'amuse, on dirait ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui lança lavande arrogante. Je sais comment m'y prendre… moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as donné à Malfoy pour qu'il accepte de te rendre ce service ?

Lavande faillit s'étrangler en entendant sa rivale prononcer ces quelques mots. Elle n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Elle releva la tête.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu as fait équipe avec Malfoy, tenta de lui extorquer Harry. Qu'est ce que tu as de si intéressant à lui offrir ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle demeura stoïque et muette comme une tombe. Elle détourna rapidement le regard sentant qu'elle risquait à tout moment de craquer.

-Tu ferais mieux d'avouer, lui conseilla Hermione.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me faire.

-Tu pourrais être renvoyer pour avoir utiliser un sortilège impardonnable…

Elle tourna la tête. Ses yeux suppliaient ses interlocuteurs de ne rien dire. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant. Si elle devait couler, elle entraînerait Malfoy dans sa chute.

-Il m'aidait à reprendre Ron, et je l'aidais à faire payer Harry pour ce qu'il a fait à son père.

Lavande soupira. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard médusé. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que l'ont puissent être aussi fourbe. Mais de la part de Malfoy, rien n'aurait dû les étonner.

-Comment comptait-il me faire souffrir ? voulut savoir Harry.

-Il n'en savait encore rien. Endoloris, ou d'autre. Il envisageait peut-être même de s'en prendre à elle.

Elle désigna Hermione d'un geste lent de la main droite. Le cœur de la sorcière se serra. Lavande se leva ensuite et se plaça face à elle.

-Tu as toujours tout ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? Miss perfection a son rouquin. Miss je sais tout a Harry Potter.

-Lavande, je sais que…

-Non, tu ne sais rien.

Lavande sentait à nouveau les larmes lui couler le long des joues. Elle serrait les poings. Elle en voulait à Hermione. Elle en voulait au monde entier. Elle avait mal.

-Tu ne sais pas combien je l'aime. Tu ignores ce qu'il représente pour moi. Et tu me l'as pris. Tu m'as pris le seul garçon qui ait compté pour moi. Je te hais Hermione Granger, du plus profond de mon âme.

La manche de son chemisier s'affala sur ses joues rougies emportant au passage quelques larmes. Lavande releva la tête. Elle passa dédaigneusement à côté de Hermione sans même lui adresser un regard. Les yeux embrumés, elle quitta la salle commune.

-Charmant. Je crois que tu t'es faite une copine, plaisanta Harry.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse ?

-Tant qu'elle ne fréquente pas Malfoy…

Hermione soupira. Harry s'assit près du feu, qui brûlait toujours dans la cheminée des Gryffondor. Il se massa un instant les tempes avant de lancer à son amie :

-Je crois qu'un rouquin mal en point attend toujours que sa belle vienne le consoler, lança Harry.

Hermione sourit à la réflexion de son ami. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle grimpa vers le dortoir des garçons. Lorsqu'elle entra, Ron était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Ron qu'est ce que tu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter. Bien que je devrais. La personne qui compte le plus pour moi me déteste.

Hermione baissa la tête, laissant échapper un long soupire. Ron regarda à nouveau le vide. Il se sentait vidé, comme si on lui avait enlevé sa raison de vivre.

-Après tout, je ne peux m'en plaindre qu'à moi-même. C'était bien moi, allongé sur cette fille.

Il passa à nouveau la tête par la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut. Ensuite il ramena son regard vers le bas et nota que c'était très haut.

-Mais bon sang 'Mione, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il se retourna et sauta du rebord de la fenêtre. Il se retrouva debout devant elle. Il la surpassait bien d'une dizaine de centimètres. Merlin qu'il était impressionnant ainsi posté.

-Ce n'était pas moi, se défendit-il. Enfin si, mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Comment je pourrais te faire quelque chose comme ça ? Tu as été le souffle de ma vie durant trois longues années, si pas plus. Chacun de tes mouvements me fait remercier la vie parce que tu es réelle. Tu es là, près de moi. Et ces derniers temps, j'ai vécu sur un nuage parce que toi, toi aussi tu ressentais ces mêmes choses pour moi. C'est bien simple, Je t'aime.

La sorcière sentit un poids lui tomber du cœur. On ne lui avait jamais dit d'aussi belles choses. Hermione, dont les yeux commençaient peu à peu à s'embrumer, s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime. C'est même la seule chose dont je sois réellement certain. J'aime tout en toi. J'aime ta façon de m'aider à progresser. J'aime quand tu es là, près de moi. J'aime te toucher, te prendre dans les bras. J'aime t'entendre dire que je suis un imbécile parce que venant de toi, je suis prêt à entendre n'importe quoi pourvu que tu me parles. J'aime tes lèvres, si douces au contact des miennes, ton parfum enivrant, et cette manière agaçante et pourtant touchante que tu as de torturer tes cheveux avec tes doigts lorsque tu es nerveuse ou en colère. J'aime toutes ces petites manières qui font que tu es toi. Je t'aime comme tu es.

Les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment le long des joues de la jeune sorcière. Ron sentait également des larmes perler au bout de ses yeux. Hermione se plaça face à lui. Elle était si proche qu'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle caressa ses joues à l'aide ses mains.

-Je t'aime, 'Mione. Je t'aime.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Je sais.

Elle déposa un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres désormais humides. Il plaça ses mains le long du dos de sa compagne et l'attira encore plus près. Par Merlin, que ça faisait du bien de l'embrasser. Il avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le refaire. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche laissant entrer la langue de Ron. Lorsqu'elles se croisèrent, elles libérèrent une douce sensation de pur bonheur. Leur étreinte était puissante, bien plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés jusque là.

-Je t'aime, répéta Ron.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Je sais, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Jamais plus il ne voulait laisser ce baiser se terminer. Imaginer qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus pu ressentir cela avait été insupportable. À présent, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper encore une fois.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé, murmura Ron.

-Tu été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

-Par Lavande ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Par Malfoy.

Ron la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas comment Malfoy avait pu se trouver là. Creusant dans se mémoire, il se souvint. Il s'approchait de Lavande, se demandant ce qu'elle mijotait. Lorsque soudain, il l'avait entendu crier : « à toi Malfoy ». Alors ces deux là s'étaient associer.

Plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé que Lavande avait été placée dans la mauvaise maison.

Il baissa les yeux et se noya avec tendresse dans ceux de Hermione. Elle était si belle, si pure…

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir déjà perdu, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et moi, j'ai eu peur que vous redeveniez amis et que je doive à nouveau jouer les intermédiaires entre vous.

Harry venait d'entrer dans le dortoir et avait trouver les deux amoureux. Bien sûr, penser à Hermione en tant que son ex petite amie était encore quelque peu douloureux. Mais voir ses meilleurs amis ainsi était le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait un jour reçu.

Au fond, quand on y pensait, ça devait arriver. Ron et Hermione étaient fait pour finalement se mettre ensemble…

Les deux amoureux échangèrent à nouveau un regard transi, suivis d'un langoureux baiser.

"_Maybe that's what it takes, for me to be with you. Maybe it's our love saved.  
Maybe that's why it breaks, and we do the things we do. Maybe that's what it takes."_

Trauduction : "Peut-être que c'est ce que cela comporte, pour moi d'être avec toi. Peut-être que c'est notre amour sauvé.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela que ça casse, and que nous faisons les choses que nous faisons. Peut-être que c'est ce que cela comporte..."

_Alex Parks: Maybe that's what it takes… _

Encore un chapitre s'achève. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être fière mais je l'aime vraiment bien! N'hésitez pas à vous affirmer en me disant ce que vous en pensez! Ca fait toujours plaisir, que ce soit positif ou négatif!

Dans le prochain... Friends Forever... on se concentrera plutôt sur la reconstruction d'une amitié... Parce que C'est important l'amitié! Voilà... ça s'adresse à tous et je parle d'expérience personelle:o)

à la prochaine!


	13. Friends forever

Bonjour à tous... Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus et malgré ça, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite...

Néanmoins, C'est un passage obligatoire dans l'histoire... Vu le titre, beaucoup s'imagine déjà sur qui il sera centré... Mais avant de vous le laisser découvrir... Réponse aux Reviews.

**Larmes de pluie :** Oui, je suis assez pour les "happy ending" aussi. et puis en ce qui concerne Harry... C'est dommage de gacher une amitié comme ça. Donc on le retrouve normal ici:o) J'espère que ça te plaira...

**rupertforever :** Tu as 16 ans et ils ne comprennent pas? Pourtant c'est normal je trouve de tomber amoureux quand on a 16 ans. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se cacher. Et selon à quel âge on peut tomber amoureux? (Et Merci beaucoup au fait pour les reviews!) C'est vrai que ce que dit Ron c'est très beau... Mais on ne m'a jamais dit ça :p

**servane :** Oula... Lavande avec toute ta haine :p Ca c'est te déchainer. mais c'est clair qu'elle est plutot 'salope' dans le genre! Mais elle aimle Ron c'est pour ça... (Stupide de réagir comme ça mais bon... C'est Lavande.) Mais on va la laisser tranquille pour un moment. Drago... Il va en effet avoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Bien que je n'aime pas trop comme je l'ai décrit et tout... :p Ce n'est pas du tout un chapitre comme le précédent... Par contre dès celui d'après on aura plus que des tout beau chapitre Ron/Hermione!

**loufette :** Mais en fait je ne crois pas que Lavande soit bête à ce point. Je crois qu'elle est désespérement amoureuse de Ron et que son amour l'aveugle. Elle ne veut que lui. Elle est prête à tout. Et Malfoy est là au mauvais moment et l'incite justement à faire ce qu'elle a fait. C'est lui le responsable en gros. Oui, l'amitié est brisée. mais ils vont essayer de reconstuire ça, hein:p Vive Ron et Hermione... je confirme!

Friends Forever. 

Quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident avec Lavande. Les rumeurs avaient longuement circulées lorsque que le couple Ron et Hermione, s'était affiché publiquement. Lavande était ainsi devenu la mythomane officielle de Poudlard. Elle subissait les critiques amères des élèves de chacune des maisons. Ce qui concevait une punition suffisante. Celui qui ne payait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, c'était Malfoy. Personne ne savait qu'il était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, excepté Ron, Hermione et Harry. Il s'en sortait blanc comme neige…

-Regardez le se pavaner, maugréa Ron entrant dans la grande salle.

En effet, Malfoy, entouré de sa bande de fidèle, était assis à la table des Serpentard, probablement en train de se vanter d'avoir jouer un quelconque tour à des plus jeunes que lui. Pour Harry, Drago avait quelque chose de son cousin Dudley. Ils devaient tout deux être parmi les plus grand froussard d'Angleterre. Et malgré tout, ils étaient les premiers à se vanter.

-On devrait lui donner une bonne leçon.

Deux têtes étonnées se retournèrent vers la petite silhouette de Hermione. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne pouvait croire que c'était réellement elle, Hermione Granger, qui venait de dire ça.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Cette fois il a été trop loin. Il mérite de payer.

-Tu pourrais lui mettre un poing dans la figure comme en troisième année, suggéra Ron.

-Pour que cette fouine aille se plaindre et que l'on écope d'un retenue… Il nous faut quelque chose de plus malin, rusé…

Hermione se gratta le front pour chercher une idée. Harry la regarda attentivement. Le rouquin, lui, arbora soudain un sourire ravi.

-Son karma va changer, sourit Ron.

Une idée venait de briller dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Quand on voyait de quelle famille il était issu.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ron se trouvaient au chemin de traverse. Ils avaient reçu une dérogation spéciale de la part de Dumbledore. Leur « soi-disant » affaire de famille avait réussi à convaincre le directeur. Après nombres de négociations, il avait l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard en ce samedi après midi. Hermione ne les avait pas accompagné. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'ils étaient de sortie. Ils lui avaient inventés une excuse qu'elle était loin d'avoir cru. Mais elle n'en avait rien dit. Si ces deux là se retrouvaient, c'était plutôt positif.

-Bienvenue chez Weasley & Weasley, tonna une voix lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une boutique.

Les deux sorciers contemplèrent un instant l'échoppe dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Il y faisait claire. Une odeur de bonbon flottait dans l'air. Sur des étagères étaient disposés toutes sortes d'articles. Certain que Ron connaissait très bien, et d'autre dont il ignorait totalement l'existence. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas revu les jumeaux. Alors que Fred Weasley apercevait ses clients, Georges arriva, entonnant le même refrain. À son tour il remarqua Harry et Ron.

-Notre frère adoré, s'exclama-t-il. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici. Alors, comment vont les amours ?

Ron n'avait bien sûr pas mis ses frères au courant de la nouvelle. Il baissa donc la tête. Il rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Mais ses frères n'étaient pas stupides. Ils comprirent tout de suite.

-Rony s'est trouvé une copine, s'exclama Georges. J'avais entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il s'agissait…

-De Lavande Brown, ajouta Fred.

-Que des rumeurs, appuya fortement Harry. Ron sort avec Hermione.

Les yeux des jumeaux reflétèrent soudain de l'incompréhension. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Il n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes. Dans leur esprit, Harry et Hermione étaient toujours ensemble. Ils jugèrent tout de même plus sage de ne pas poser de questions.

-Qu'est ce qui peut bien amener deux sérieux Gryffondor dans notre magasin…

-Alors que vous n'êtes pas censé pouvoir aller autre part qu'à Pré au lard lorsque vous sortez de Poudlard…

Harry sourit malicieusement. Il tourna la tête vers son ami tout en se frottant les mains. Ron fixa un instant ses deux frères sans trop qu'ils ne comprennent se qu'il se passait.

-Nous sommes des clients, annonça Harry.

-Intéressant ça. Et à qui souhaitez-vous jouer un tour ?

-Drago Malfoy, déclara fièrement Ron.

Les jumeaux affichèrent un large sourire. Depuis bien longtemps, Malfoy ne se privait jamais de quelques blagues déplacées à l'égard du trio. Plusieurs fois même, Fred et Georges avaient voulu se venger. Étrangement, cela ne s'était jamais fait. Ils se demandaient encore pourquoi. Ils étaient néanmoins très fiers de voir le petit frère prendre la relève.

-Nous avons justement quelques nouveaux articles, commença Fred en sortant une petite boite d'un tiroir. Parfait pour ce genre d'opérations délicates. Ça marche. Et personne ne remontera jamais jusqu'à vous.

-Ce sont des pastilles « gratouille ». C'est comme du poil à gratter. La nouveauté, c'est qu'en prime, cela donne temporairement à la victime la capacité mentale d'un singe.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient manifestement testé leur marchandise sur eux-mêmes avant de la commercialiser. Ils semblaient encore en rire. Soudain, un éclair passa dans les yeux de l'un des deux roux. Il alla dans l'arrière boutique et en revint quelques instant plus tard.

-Si vous voulez que cette fouine paie vraiment, rajoutez lui ceci !

Il tenait dans la main une petite fiole. Elle contenait un liquide verdâtre, ressemblant à une des horribles potions que Rogue leur demandait souvent de concocter en classe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Ron.

-Ça, expliqua Georges, c'est le sérum « bafouille ». Très efficace, celui là. Il peut faire répéter n'importe quelle phrase à celui qui l'ingère.

Les trois amis fixèrent un instant les produits que leur proposaient les jumeaux Weasley. Il y avait de quoi préparer une belle vengeance contre Malfoy. Harry se concentra sur le sérum « Bafouille »

-Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est très simple. Tu ensorcelles la fiole en disant « Bafouille » suivi de la phrase que tu souhaites pour ta victime.

-Ensuite, la personne visée doit boire le contenu. Et tu n'auras plus qu'à réciter l'incantation_ « balbuceo »._ L'effet sera immédiat.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ils se sourirent. Ils remercièrent ensuite les jumeaux pour leurs quelques conseils. Ils repartirent ensuite du magasin des frères Weasley, avec en leur possession, quelques pastilles « gratouille » Ainsi que le sérum « bafouille ». À présent, il leur fallait un plan soigneusement élaboré. Aucun détail ne devait être occulté. Drago Malfoy n'était pas une cible facile.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tout deux à Poudlard ce soir là, leur amie les attendait avec impatience. Elle se rua sur eux tentant de savoir où il avait passé la journée. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne leur demanderait rien. Mais sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur sa raison.

-Tu sais bien, répondit doucement Harry. Des trucs de garçons, pour… enfin pour…

-Reconstruire, reprit Ron. Reconstruire…

-Notre amitié, acheva Harry.

Hermione leur jeta un regard suspect. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas lui parler de leur grand projet. Cela devait rester un secret pour éviter que Drago se méfie…

Quelques jours plus tard, le cours de potion, habituellement calme, fut soudain prit par l'agitation. Drago Malfoy venait de se lever de sa place. Ses mains passaient sur tout son corps, grattant chaque partie accessible. Les yeux du garçon étaient à moitié fermés et les seuls bruits qu'il émettait se limitaient à des cris de singes.

-Monsieur Malfoy, tonna Rogue. Rasseyez vous immédiatement.

Mais le blondinet n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se mit à balancer les bras devant lui. Sa lèvre inférieure pendait lamentablement de sa mâchoire. Il s'approcha de Rogue.

-_Balbuceo,_ murmura une voix dans la classe.

-Rogue ressemble à un troll des marais… Rogue ressemble à un troll des marais…

Malfoy s'était mis à répéter cette phrase faisant humer de rire tous les élèves présents, serpentard inclus. La sensation que procura le regard furieux du professeur de potion sur Harry et Ron était jouissive. Ils se sentaient enfin libérés. Rogue le fixa ensuite d'un air dubitatif. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son élève préféré l'insulter de la sorte.

-Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Thomas et Londubat sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tonna le professeur Mc Gonagall alors qu'ils allaient entrer en métamorphose.

Les deux coupables échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Fred et Georges leur avaient assuré qu'il serait impossible de remonter jusqu'à eux. Mais les professeurs avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Rogue savait-il pour eux ? Si c'était le cas, ils pouvaient s'attendre à l'expulsion.

-Asseyez vous, messieurs, Leur dit calmement le directeur.

Il était lui-même poste dans son petit fauteuil, à fixer les autre Gryffondor. À ses côtés, Rogue siégeait, l'air supérieur. Il était plein de morgue comme à son habitude.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les deux autres ont été convoqués, ragea-t-il. Nous savons que c'est Potter et Weasley qui ont fait le coup.

-Calmez-vous, Severus. Calmez-vous. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que ces deux jeunes gens pourraient être les coupables.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se doutait bien que le directeur prendrait toujours la défense de Harry. C'est entre autre pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de faire venir tous les suspects potentiels.

-Messieurs, chacun à votre tour, veuillez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potion cet après midi.

Et ainsi de suite, l'un après l'autre, ils décrivirent la scène exactement de la même manière. Neville, Dean, Harry et Ron étaient les quatre élèves ayant eu les moyens et l'occasion de mettre au point la blague jouée à Malfoy.

-L'élève Drago Malfoy a été victime d'une mauvaise farce, poursuivit Rogue. Je soupçonne Potter de s'être procuré ces attrapes dans le magasin que possèdent les frères de son ami Weasley ici présent.

-Severus, je vous le répète, calmez-vous. Ce ne sont là que des suppositions. Ces produits peuvent très bien venir de chez Zonko. Avez-vous seulement de preuves de ce que vous avancez.

À nouveau, le professeur de potion se tu. Il ne pouvait pas en rajouter plus. Dumbledore avait raison. Il ne possédait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il le savait, c'était tout.

-Comme il nous est impossible d'établir le lien entre ces élèves et l'incident de ce matin, je propose que nous les laissions tous partir.

Rogue grogna légèrement sans même relever la tête. Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci aurait juré l'avoir vu lui faire un clin d'œil. Les quatre Gryffondor se levèrent et quittèrent silencieusement la pièce. Le directeur fixa Rogue un instant.

-Peut-être que pour une fois, Severus, vous devriez reconnaître que certains élèves mérite de temps en temps une bonne leçon.

Dumbledore sourit sagement au professeur de potion. Celui émit un autre grognement désapprobateur avant de se renfrogner sur lui-même. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Ils l'avaient échappé belle mais la tête du professeur Rogue avait été une récompense des plus satisfaisantes. Et Malfoy avait payé. Il s'était ridiculisé et les élèves de sa propre maison avaient rit de lui. Bientôt, tout Poudlard rirait sous sa barbe.

-Je me demande tout de même qui est responsable de ça ? se questionna Neville.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Ils haussèrent les épaules comme si ils ignoraient eux même la réponse.

Le soir même, c'était l'effervescence à la table des serpentard. Drago Malfoy était la risée de tous ses comparses de maison ainsi que celle de tous les élèves. Le coup de Ron et Harry avait été mené de main de maître. De plus, ils ne seraient pas punis. Les Gryffondor regardait leur ennemi de toujours se faire rire au nez. Harry soupira joyeusement. Ron sourit, sa main plongée dans celle de Hermione.

-Je suis contente de voir qu'il récolte enfin ce qu'il a semé depuis tellement longtemps, se réjouit Ron.

-Le Karma, sourit celle-ci.

Elle lança un regard malicieux à son petit ami. Elle avait deviné qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le coup. Elle les connaissait trop bien. Ils terminèrent leur repas assez vite. Hermione s'installa dans la salle commune et se mit à réviser, les examens se faisant chaque jour plus proche. Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir afin d'y prendre leur affaires.

-C'est drôle, soupira Ron.

-Pardon ?

-C'est drôle, qu'on soit là, tous les deux, après ce qui s'est passé. On en oublierait presque que tu es supposé me haïr.

Harry sourit sans joie. Ron avait raison. Mais ils étaient passés au dessus de cette autre difficulté. Pendant des années, ils avaient combattus les forces du mal côté à côté. Cette année, il s'était battu contre une force tout aussi redoutable : l'amour.

-On va dire qu'on a oublié ce détail, sourit Harry.

-Merci.

Ils ses sourirent. Une amitié comme la leur était rare. Bien que cela avait été difficile, Harry avait fini par admettre la réalité. À présent, il était heureux. Tout semblait s'arranger. Il avait des amis incroyables. Voldemort avait été vaincu. Les examens s'annonçaient bien… que pouvait-il lui arriver…

"_As we go on, we remember, all the times we had together. _

_And as our lives change, come whatever.  
We will still be friends forever"_

Traduction :

Alors que l'on continue, on se souvient du temps que l'on a passé ensemble.

Et alors que nos vies change, peu importe ce qu'il arrive.

Nous serons encore amis pour toujours.

_Vitamin C: "Friends forever"_

Hop et un chapitre de plus... Et le prochain sera l'avant dernier... Roh déjà. Ca passe vite quand même! C'est comme une aventure dont on voit poindre le bout. Faut que j'en écrive d'autre moi.

Néanmoins, je n'ai pas trop aimer ce chapitre... Mais vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez! Ca m'intéresse, que ce soit bon au mauvais.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Every Breath you take"... Je n'en dit pas plus. Si ce n'est que ce sera pas le plus joyeux des chapitres que j'ai écris...

J'ai eu envie de faire pleurer là :p Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde!


	14. Every breath you take

me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, qui est l'avant dernier de cette fanfic... Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais j'ai été beaucoup prise (j'étais sur scène :p lol) Enfin, voilà, j'avais juste envie de le dire. (Fierté de comédienne) Mais je n'oublie pas cette fanfic que j'aime beaucoup. Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés... A vous de le découvrir... mais avant tout : Réponses au reviews... (peu nombreuses, ca ne va pas ça! Lol!)

**loufette :** Oui je sais que je chapitre dernier n'était pas du tout comme les autres. C'était juste pour les venger. Mais revoici un chapitre tout comme les autres, avec de l'amour, de la romance, et aussi des larmes... enfin, façon de parler... quoique. Bonne lecture. (Tu peux Venir relire ma fic quand tu veux!) ;o)

**Larmes de pluie :** Oui, je sais que c'était un peu gros qu'ils s'en tirent d'en rien et que Malfoy se fasse prendre. Mais j'en avais un peu besoin... Lol. Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire (C'était le but, mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée pour faire rire!) Voici un chapitre avec une de tes chansons préférées! ;o)

**servane :** Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre même si plutôt assez peut-être marrant, n'égale en rien les autres. (Je le sens dans ta review...! lol. Je suis un rien Trelawney ) Voilà donc, un chapitre entièrement nouveau et romantique plus dans le genre des précédents. J'espère qu'il te plaira...

Every breath you take.

-Pour la millième fois, Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais me citer les différentes utilisations de la plante 'Stévia' dans la fabrication de potion.

Hermione venait à nouveau de réprimander son petit ami. Il n'était pas du tout concentré. Les examens commençaient dans à peine quatre jours, et il était toujours incapable de citer la moindre ligne de son cours de potion. Rogue l'avait bel et bien dégoûté à vie de cette matière. Et puis, le rouquin avait tellement travaillé pour remonter ses notes dans toutes les autres matières, qu'il avait légèrement occulté celle là.

-'Mione. Ça fait des heures que l'on travaille sur ce cours. Et je n'ai toujours pas retenu un seul mot.

-Tout ça c'est une question de motivation, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Ron lui jeta un regard malicieux qui la fit sourire. Elle rougit et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses cours. Mais son petit ami ne la lâchait plus des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Et depuis quand je n'ai pas le droit de regarde ma petite amie ?

-Ne tenterais-tu pas de trouver un moyen pour cesser d'étudier ?

-Et pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions par d'autres questions ?

Hermione fit une moue qui fit craquer Ron. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne résista pas longtemps aux assauts nombreux de son rouquin de petit ami.

-Tu vois, sourit-elle. Tu fais ça pour ne pas étudier.

-Vous vous trompez Miss Granger… Tout ça c'est une question de motivation…

Elle sourit à nouveau. Il passa sa main sur sa joue. Elle releva la tête comme pour dire _« Cette fois il est temps de reprendre »._ Mais Ron lui plaça un doigt sur la bouche.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas dire.

Hermione soupira.

-Il le faut vraiment. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates. Et maintenant que tu as trouvé ta motivation…

Elle lui lança son éternel sourire ravageur. Il était l'argument le plus convaincant qu'elle pouvait trouver. Ron imaginait facilement ce qu'était la suite de cette phrase tenue en suspens…

-Maintenant, au travail.

Ainsi, Ron replongea le nez dans ses cours. Cela ne l'enchantait point, mais Hermione avait raison. Si il souhaitait réussir, il fallait travailler. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de la décevoir.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient à présent en révision intensive. Les Aspic n'avaient peut-être lieu que l'année prochaine, il ne fallait pourtant pas se contenter que de faire des notes acceptables. Les examens commencèrent par ce magnifique jour de juin. Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle et clair et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Mais les mines des étudiants ne s'accordaient guère avec le temps. Les visages fermés, tous allaient tremblant. Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé dans le plus grand des silences.

À neuf heure tapante, les épreuves écrites commencèrent. Pas un mot ne s'échappait dans la grande salle. On entendait que le bruit des plumes qui grattaient sur les parchemins. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'épreuve _« Histoire de la magie »._ Ron avait révisé comme un fou pour cet examen là. Il en sortit tout sourire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à répondre à tout, s'extasia Ron

-C'est parce que tu as bien révisé, approuva Hermione.

-Ce qui est exceptionnel, plaisanta Harry.

Hermione tourna un regard désappointé vers son ami. Ron avait fait beaucoup d'effort. Il avait enfin réussi à acquérir une certaine confiance en lui, ce qui avait augmenté son potentiel.

-Et toi, Harry, demanda gaiement Hermione.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Visiblement cette épreuve de s'était pas déroulée au mien. _« Histoire de la magie »_ n'était pas ce que Harry préférait. Mais ce n'était pas non plus aussi douloureux que pour _« Divination »_.

-J'ai de toute façon mieux réussi que pour Potion.

-Harry, tu n'as pas encore passé ton examen de potion.

-Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour savoir que Rogue ne me mettra jamais la moyenne.

À la réflexion, Hermione dû admettre qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que le professeur de potion mette une note, même convenable, à Harry. Ils remontèrent tout trois dans la salle commune où ils reprirent leurs révisions. Chaque épreuve eut son lot de surprises. Mais celle dans laquelle ils se débrouillèrent tous à merveille fut sans nul doute _« Défense contre les forces du mal ». _Pour la première fois en six ans, le professeur semblait avoir été quelqu'un de parfaitement équilibré. Monsieur Bradford avait donné son cours toute l'année et reviendrait probablement l'année prochaine. Il n'avait visiblement aucun « Voldie » accroché à l'arrière de la tête. Il ne souffrait pas d'un ego démesuré, ne subissait en rien des transformations lors des pleines lunes. Il n'était –aux dernières nouvelles- pas un imposteur. Et surtout, il ne faisait pas partie de ministère et ne s'était jamais fait sacré « Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ». Ce qui sont des signes généralement fréquents lorsqu'un professeur ne reste qu'une année à ce poste.

Les examens se terminèrent par une autre belle après-midi de juin. À peine sortit de la salle où ceux-ci avaient lieux, les élèves se précipitaient à l'extérieur. Les visages semblaient tous radieux.

-Mais tout de même, intervint Neville. Tout le monde semble joyeux. Mais dans la gazette du sorcier de ce matin, ils disent que les mangem…

-Arrête moi ça tout de suite, veux-tu ? lança Ron d'un ton jovial.

-Il a raison, renchérit Seamus. On termine les examens. Laisse nous nous réjouir sans nous raconter d'autres salades inventées par la gazette du sorcier.

Neville n'en rajouta pas, bien que toujours tracassé par cet article de presse.

Le soir même, le banquet de fin d'année prendrait place. Et le lendemain, à la même heure, il seraient tous dans le train, direction leur famille. Il ne fallait donc pas s'en faire.

Harry appréhendait déjà ce moment. Il allait passer de longues semaines chez sa tante et son oncle Dursley.

Ron et Hermione, quand à eux, avaient déjà planifiés leurs deux mois de vacances. En réalité, c'était plus Hermione qui avait fait les plans. Ron avait acquiescé. Tant qu'il était avec celle qu'il aimait, le reste l'importait peu. La jeune sorcière allait donc faire acte de présence pendant quelques jours chez ses parents, pour ensuite s'éclipser et rejoindre Ron au terrier. Les jumeaux ayant été mis au courant quelques mois plus tôt de la relation qu'avait leur frère avec Hermione, Molly Weasley l'était donc, elle aussi.

-Il faut que tu essaies, 'Mione. Au moins une fois dans ta vie. C'est incroyable comme sensation.

-Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, Ron. Je ne sais pas voler.

-Être accroupis sur un balai, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Surtout si je te sers de chauffeur.

Le jeune couple s'était retranché dans leur endroit favori. Ils adoraient s'y isoler du monde. Ce lieu avait une signification particulière dans leur histoire. Il était sentimental.

-Tu ne me feras jamais monter sur ton espèce de morceau de bois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux parier ?

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. Et puis après tout, une petite balade dans les airs, tendrement blottie contre Ron n'avait rien de déplaisant.

-Bien. J'accepte. À une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

Hermione se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

-C'est moi qui le dirige.

Ron fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

-Ouh, j'ai peur de ce que ça va donner, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils sourirent tout les deux. Ron se leva alors et prit la main de Hermione et commença à la traîner vers le château. Elle se figea sur place, surprise. Il lâcha sa main qui retomba lourdement le long de son corps.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on y aille maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Allez, dépêche toi. Mon bout de bois n'attend que toi.

Il se saisit à nouveau de sa main et lui tira le bras. Il l'entraîna juste qu'à la petite salle où étaient entreposés tous les balais. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle ignorait l'existence de cette pièce.

-Aurais-tu sauté le chapitre « Quidditch » de ton très cher bouquin « L'histoire de Poudlard » ?

Hermione rougit. Elle avait dû lire ce livre dans les moindres recoins… Excepté à propos de ce qui concernait le Quidditch. Elle avait toujours une sainte horreur de ce sport. Les seules fois où elle s'y intéressait, c'était lors des matches de Gryffondor. Ou bien lorsque Ron était sur son balai.

-En voiture, mademoiselle, lui souffla Ron. On plutôt devrais-je dire : En balais.

-Désopilant, mon amour, plaisanta la sorcière.

Ils se placèrent sur le balai, Hermione à l'avant. Ses mains tremblaient sur le manche. Mais lorsque Ron vint se coller à elle, sa peur s'envola. Doucement, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs. Hermione ferma d'abord les yeux. Elle n'osait pas regarder en bas. Elle sentit le balai monter plus haut. Visiblement, Ron tenait les commandes, encore une chance…

-'Mione, ouvre les yeux.

-Non, je ne peux pas !

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors ouvre les yeux.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'exécuta. Ce qu'elle découvrit l'époustoufla. La vue s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout autour d'elle, tout semblait briller de mille feux. Les collines à l'horizon semblaient respirer la lumière du soleil. Le lac, sous eux, luisait grâce à quelques rayons d'un soleil qui se couchait déjà. Tout était simplement merveilleux. Elle volait enfin. C'était magique. Probablement mieux que de rester enfermée à lire un bouquin. Hermione adorait être sur ce balai.

-Ron, c'est magnifique.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Et je me sens si… bien… libre.

-Il n'y a pas de sensation comparable à celle-ci.

Hermione sourit. Ron était fait pour voler.

-À part ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui souriait, ses cheveux légèrement soulevés par le vent volant à travers ses mèches rousses. Il lui vola un baiser. Ils volèrent un moment. Hermione ne voulait plus redescendre. Ils plaisantaient, riaient de bon cœur, comme un couple amoureux qu'ils étaient. Ron s'amusa même à fait trembler le balai.

-Non, arrête. Tu vas me faire tomber.

-Mais voyons, 'Mione, je te tiens.

Hermione se figea. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le manche. Le jeune garçon arrêta les soubresauts de son balai sentant sa petite amie mal à l'aise. Mais celle-ci l'appela à nouveau.

-Ron…

-J'ai arrêté de…

-Non. Ron. Regarde.

Son regard était devenu sérieux. Elle avait levé le bras. Son doigt pointait à présent une dizaine de silhouettes noires tachant le magnifique paysage lumineux. Le cœur de Ron se serra. Non. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là.

-Ron, ce sont les…

-Je sais qui c'est, affirma-t-il.

Il prit rapidement la direction de Poudlard. L'école était supposée être protégée. Comment avaient-ils pu arriver jusque là ? Ron n'en savait rien. Mais ils étaient là… les mangemorts étaient là, en chair et en os. Et visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas parlementer. Le balai du rouquin touchait enfin le sol.

-Reste à l'intérieur, ordonna Ron. Rassemble les plus jeunes et trouve un endroit sûr où vous cacher. Je vais chercher Harry et les autres.

-Ron, tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense. Ils sont dangereux.

-Je sais…

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ils ne savaient pas trop quels étaient les mots appropriés dans ce genre de situation. Ron finit par détourner le regard, le cœur serré. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il s'éloigna de Hermione.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Ron avait rapidement fait le tour des environs pour en déduire que Harry ne se trouvait visiblement pas à l'extérieur. Où étaient-ils en ce moment ? Avaient-ils atteint Poudlard ? Non, pas déjà. Ça ne se pouvait pas. C'est dans le hall d'entrée que le rouquin trouva son meilleur ami, en compagnie de Seamus, Dean et Neville.

-Harry, cria-t-il.

Personne n'entendit ce que Ron voulut dire. Un bruit plus puissant se fit entendre. Les cinq garçons se sentirent propulsé vers l'arrière. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Des larges silhouettes noires pénétrèrent dans le hall. À la tête du groupe, Lucius Malfoy.

-Les mangemorts, souffla Ron.

Ils étaient une dizaine, tous échappés d'Azkaban, excepté leur leader. Celui-ci les avait tous aidé à s'enfuir. _« La gazette du sorcier »_ songea Ron en pensant à l'article qu'avait voulu leur montrer Neville. Si seulement ils y avaient prêté attention. Maintenant, il était trop tard, ils étaient là. Les pas des professeurs se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Ils apparurent, baguettes en main, Dumbledore à leur tête.

-Occupez vous d'eux, lança Lucius. Laissez moi Potter.

Harry était à présent face au père de Drago, la baguette fermement agrippée dans sa main. Ron s'était lui aussi relever. Il vint bravement se placer au côté de son ami.

-Va-t-en de là. C'est Potter que je suis venu défier. Tu ne m'intéresses pas… pas pour le moment.

-Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra me tuer aussi.

-C'est toi qui choisis.

Lucius décrocha un rictus cruel, semblable à celui de son propre fils. Le lien familial ne se situait pas qu'au niveau de la cruauté. Les cris de la bataille qui faisait rage à leur côté leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Harry cru même reconnaître la voix déchirée du professeur Mc Gonagall.

-_Endoloris,_ hurla Lucius Malfoy.

-_Expelliarmus, _lui renvoya Harry.

-_Stupéfix, _renchérit Ron.

Geste qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Malfoy lui lança un sort qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva. Pendant une dizaine de minute, le combat fit rage. L'un renchérissant à chaque fois sur le sort que l'autre avait précédemment envoyé. Le rouquin lança une attaque en direction du père de Drago, mais celui-ci le contra. En réponse, il réussit à atteindre Ron. Il était à présent à terre.

-Ron.

Il avait entendu son ami crier. Celui-ci se dirigea vers lui. La baguette de Malfoy était pointée sur le survivant, agenouillé près de Ron. Celui-ci, encore couché au sol, se plaça sur ses deux mains. L'imposante stature de Lucius Malfoy les surplombait.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Harry.

Ron se releva et plaqua son meilleur ami au sol, lui évitant ainsi de se faire atteindre par le sortilège. Le « Stupéfix » l'avait touché lui, plutôt que son ami. Le corps du rouquin tomba lourdement sur le sol accompagné de celui de Harry. Ron ne voyait plus très bien. Tout était flou autour de lui. Le survivant se releva bravement. Les deux ennemis se firent face et entrèrent dans un lutte finale. Deux sortilèges jaillirent au même instant des baguettes des opposants. Ron avait du mal à le distinguer. Il pu tout de même apercevoir la silhouette de son meilleur ami se tordre de douleur sous le poids d'un ultime sortilège lancé par Lucius Malfoy. Harry s'écroula au sol, de même que son ennemi. Ron perdit ensuite connaissance.

Quand il rouvrit un œil, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Le corps de Harry gisait toujours sur le sol, inerte. Et en face de celui-ci, celui de Lucius Malfoy. Ron tenta de se mettre debout mais ses muscles endoloris ne lui permettaient pas. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses. D'atroces douleurs lui traversaient les membres qu'il avait ankylosés. Au prix de quelques fabuleux efforts, le rouquin parvint à tenir sur ses deux pieds. Il se rua sur Harry et se laissa tomber à terre. Mais il était trop tard. Cette fois, le survivant était mort pour de bon.

-Non, hurla alors une voix.

Cette voix, Ron l'aurait reconnue, même des années plus tard. Il se serait toujours souvenu de cette voix. C'était elle, Béatrix Lestranges, celle-là même qui, un an auparavant avait tué Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry Potter. Ron tourna son visage vers elle. Elle avait aperçu la dépouille de Lucius Malfoy et semblait folle de rage.

-Toi, maugréa-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

Le jeune garçon était seulement posé sur ses mains. Il avait du mal à respirer. D'atroces douleurs lui parcouraient le corps. Béatrix brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur le brave sorcier. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se défendre. Il garda néanmoins la tête haute. Si il devait mourir maintenant, il le ferait avec l'honneur.

-_Endoloris._

Ron se tordit de douleur. Haletant, il s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol. Une voix lui parvint alors aux oreilles. Une voix, elle, si douce, si pleine d'espoir. C'était celle de Hermione. Ne lui avait-il pas dit de rester à l'abri ? Ne lui avait-il pas ordonné de se cacher, de rester en sécurité ? Mais elle était venue pour lui.

-_Stupéfix, _hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes au même moment.

Les sortilèges jaillirent de leur baguette respective pour venir s'écraser sur leur ennemie. Les deux sorcières s'écroulèrent. Hermione avait mis dans son sort tellement de rage, que sa puissance s'en était retrouvée décuplée. Aucune d'elles ne semblait plus bouger. Ron se glissa péniblement jusqu'à Hermione. Elle respirait encore. Elle déjà couverte de blessures. Elle n'avait pas suivi son conseil. Merlin sait combien d'autres sorciers elle avait courageusement affronté pour arriver jusque là.

-'Mione. Je t'en prie, répond moi, 'Mione. Ne m'abandonne pas. pas maintenant, j'ai trop besoin de toi pour te perdre.

-Ron, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était faible. Elle parlait dans un effort surhumain. Béatrix n'y avait pas été de main morte, elle non plus. Ron sourit et soupira de soulagement. Elle lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.

-Par Merlin, 'Mione. Je t'avais dit de rester cachée.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Je ne pouvais pas…

Sa respiration se fit plus lente. Ron lui agrippa la main sentant qu'elle se faisait plus faible. Il la pressa contre son cœur.

-Non, 'Mione. Ne me laisse pas maintenant. On a plein de chose à vivre encore. Tu m'entends, plein de chose à vivre.

-J'ai si froid…

-Reste avec moi. Je t'en prie.

Il toussa un instant, lui aussi mal en point. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa compagne. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit s'égara. Un sourire innocent s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

-Dans quelques années, lorsqu'on aura quitté Poudlard, on s'installera dans une petite maison. Rien que toi et moi…

-Ron, sourit Hermione.

Un large sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle caressa la main de Ron. Le jeune homme eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il continua ensuite.

-On… on… se mariera. On… aura des… des enfants…

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Hermione. Ron serra la main de sa petite amie plus fort.

-Je t'aime, 'Mione.

-Je t'aime Ron.

La main du jeune sorcier se relâcha. Hermione la serra à son tour, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La tête de Ron, posée sur le ventre de Hermione se fit plus lourde.

-Ron, appela-t-elle. Ron…

Mais il ne réagit pas. Son cœur se serra. À nouveau, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle serra sa main et se mit à la secouer.

-Ron. Je t'en prie, Ron…

Mais rien n'y fit. Le rouquin ne bougea pas…

-Ron, murmura-t-elle.

À son tour, elle sentit son esprit quitter son corps. Sa vue devint floue. Le poids de la tête de Ron s'allégea. Hermione ferma les yeux. Sa main retomba lourdement sur le sol…

Il faisait froid dans cette petite pièce de Poudlard, où cinq corps, sans vie, gisaient sur le sol…

_« Every breath you take, Every move you make, Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you_

Every single day, Every word you say, Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you »

Traduction : Chaque respiration que tu prendras, chaque mouvement que tu feras, chaque lien que tu casseras

Chaque pas que tu feras, je veillerai sur toi.

Chaque jour, chaque mot que tu diras, Chaque jeu que tu joueras,

chaque nuit où tu resteras, je veillerai sur toi.

_Sting: Every breath you take…_

Et ainsi ce termine cet avant dernier chapitre... Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse! Snif! Il faut vite que j'en écrive une autre à publier... Oh Et bien j'ai déjà deux idées... toutes des Ron et Hermione. Bien sûr! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en ce qui concerne ce chapitre...

C'est sadique comme fin non? Est-ce qu'ils sont réellement tous mort... Le dernier chapitre est une mise au point sur les évènements. Et puis... Et puis non, je ne dis rien! Sadique que je suis! Loool... A la prochaine...

Autre chose... Pour la suivante, j'ai, comme je l'ai dit, deux idées... Je fais un sondage pour voir laquelle plairait le plus. Alors Il y a :

1) Une fanfic, point de vue de hermione. Elle est sage en apparence, mais à l'intérieur se cache un esprit torturé. Ell est sarcastique. Elle se découvre des sentiments pour Ron, devenu les grand tombeur de Poudlard...

2) Une fanfic plus 'tragique' ou l'arrivée de deux étrangers à Poudlard perturbe la vie quotidienne. Ron est amoureux de Hermione mais n'ose pas lui en parler. Il est jaloux quand elle se rapproche de cet inconnu... étrangement roux, tout comme lui...

Alors, laquelle?


	15. There you'll be

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour (Hey oui déjà!) Le dernier chapitre... J'ai pas envie d'arrêter moi! Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Pour les nouvelles fanfics... Je vais faire les deux:o) Bon pour ce qui est de celle-ci : ON SE RASSURE :o) C'est "A happy Ending"... Donc on ne panique pas à cause de ce qu'on a lu avant... Réponse auc reviews...

**selphie451 :** Oh! Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu avais reviewé pour un nombre de mes chapitres! C'est trop gentil! ERt toujours un tit commentaire gentil et très apprécié. Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais j'adore tes fic et t'avoir dans mes reviews est un honneur! Et puis les personnages, si ils ne souffrent pas un peu (pour tout t'expliquer comment je vois les choses!) ils ne peuvent pas gouter au vrai bonheur! (Théorie d'Héraclite :p)

**servane :** Non mais je suis sadique parce que je donne pas la suite mais je suis pas sadique au point de faire de l'extermination totale... Non j'ai été raisonnable sur ce coup là... Lol. Allez, sois pas triste comme ça. Et un petite review pour le fin?

**loufette :** Hey non! Ne me tue pas! lis lis lis... Je vais pas faire mourir tout le monde... Harry est le seul vivant.. Non je plaisante, je plaisante... enfin Lis pour découvrir... Et puis, je choisis ton idée... je vais faire les deux fanfics! ;o) merci encore pour ta review...

**Larmes de pluie :** Et bien je ferai les deux pour les fics... En commençant par... Je ne sais pas encore. Non mais personne s'attendait à ce que je les fasse mourir... Mais peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas mort... Oui, ca risque d'en calmer beaucoup de mon ce chapitre. Bonne lecture...

There you'll be.

Le soleil se coucha ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Mais la tristesse avait envahi les cœurs de ceux qui étaient resté alors que d'autres étaient partis. Le banquet de fin d'année aurait dû avoir lieu. L'effervescence, les rires, les chants auraient avoir envahi la grande salle. Mais à la place, Madame Pomfresh rafistolait quelques élèves estropiés par la bataille qu'ils avaient menés. Tous les professeurs ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait succombé des suites de ses blessures. Le petit professeur Flitwick non plus n'avait pas survécu. Les autres ne s'en était pas trop mal sortis. Mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour empêcher des innocents de perdre injustement la vie. Même si les pertes n'étaient pas nombreuses… elles étaient douloureuses…

Allongée sur un lit, Hermione semblait reprendre peu à peu des forces. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait été trouvée inanimée. Mais son cœur battait à un rythme régulier. Tout indiquait qu'elle s'en sortirait sans doute bien. Elle était tout de même toujours fragile. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas été transférée à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste. Elle se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que la jeune fille bougea une main. Madame Pomfresh vint tout de suite se placer à ses côtés. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière de l'infirmerie l'aveugla. Mais immédiatement, elle tenta de dire quelque chose.

-Ne parlez pas, par Merlin. Vous êtes encore faible.

Mais Hermione ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement de l'infirmière. Elle voulait savoir… Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de savoir où IL était, si IL allait bien… si IL était en vie…

-R… Ron, souffla-t-elle.

Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna un instant de Hermione. Celle-ci crut comprendre ce qu'il se passait par le geste distant de l'infirmière. Elle tourna la tête. Ron était mort… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'aide soignante soupira.

-Il a été transféré à l'hôpital sainte mangouste, fit madame Pomfresh.

Les yeux de la sorcière se rouvrirent vivement. Le regard de Hermione se posa sur elle. Il était en vie. Ron était en vie. La jeune sorcière sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alléger. Elle laissa finalement échapper une larme de soulagement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi l'infirmière avait au l'ait d'hésiter à lui dire.

-Je dois vous confier, Miss Granger, que monsieur Weasley est dans un état critique. C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu à ses blessures. Même monsieur Potter en est…

Elle tint sa phrase en suspens. Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, respira profondément puis se remit à l'ouvrage dans l'infirmerie. Elle rangea quelques piles de linges.

-C'était quelqu'un de bien, Harry Potter, soupira-t-elle.

Hermione serra son drap entre ses mains. Elle venait de perdre Harry… à nouveau. Aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, Hermione se sentit moins mélancolique que la première fois qu'elle avait cru le perdre. Bien sûr, elle était triste. Mais Harry avait accompli son destin. Sans doute ne devait-il pas survivre à cette guerre. Le plus important était allongé dans un lit à sainte Mangouste, entre la vie et la mort.

Quelques jours passèrent. Hermione, chaque jour tentait de se lever. Elle voulait voir Ron. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle voulait être auprès de lui. Un lundi matin, enfin, elle se mit sur ses deux jambes, au grand dam de l'infirmière.

-Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'êtes pas encore rétablie. Il faut que vous restiez couchée.

-Je dois aller le voir. Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas.

Madame Pomfresh connaissait bien la détermination légendaire de Hermione Granger. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de n'en faire qu'a sa tête. Elle l'aida donc.

C'est encore faible et chancelante que la courageuse Hermione arriva à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste. Elle se posta à la réception et entama d'une voix sobre.

-Je voudrais voir Ron Weasley, s'il vous plait.

La vieille réceptionniste releva la tête, ses lunettes lui tombant sur le nez. La sorcière fit un mouvement de tête dédaigneux. Elle parcourut sa longue liste d'un doigt.

-Quatrième étage, pathologie des sortilèges, brailla-t-elle. Suivant !

Hermione quitta la réception et se rendit au quatrième étage tel que lui avait indiquer la sorcière. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver la chambre de Ron. Elle y entra sans hésitation. Le rouquin était allongé sur son lit, il semblait dormir. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle aurait voulu lui parler ; mais elle ne trouvait aucun mot exprimant ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme si il avait sentit sa présence, Ron s'éveilla. Il mit un moment avant de sentir Hermione postée près de lui. Quand il la vit, il sursauta.

-'Mione… Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais voir un ami dans le coin, puis j'ai appris que mon rouquin de petit ami s'y trouvait aussi. J'ai donc pensé lui rendre une petite visite.

Elle sourit d'un air taquin. Ron sourit lui aussi. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Il voulut se redresser mais une intense douleur lui traversa le côté droit. Il poussa un léger cri de douleur.

-Reste couché. Tu es encore faible.

Elle le regarda tendrement. Il referma les yeux. Il se sentait bien mieux grâce à sa seule présence. Elle caressa sa joue d'un revers de la main. Il se laissa bercer par son simple contact.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu, murmura-t-elle. J'ai cru mourir quand ta main m'a échappé.

-Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner. Tu te souviens ?

Elle releva la tête. Elle secoua affirmativement la tête. Oui, elle s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de tout, de chaque moment qu'elle avait passé avec Ron, même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Ron se sentit le besoin d'évoquer lui-même ce souvenir.

-Le jour où Harry est revenu, nous nous sommes embrassé près du lac. Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser. Je ne faillerai jamais à cette promesse.

Hermione sourit. Elle embrassa Ron sur le front puis déposa sa tête sur le ventre de son petit ami. Il respirait calmement et profondément. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme régulier.

-Je t'aime Ron.

-Je t'aime aussi, 'Mione.

Elle resta un long moment à ses côtés. Elle s'allongea même un moment. Ron l'encercla de ses bras. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par cette incomparable sensation de bien être.

-Je viendrai te voir tous les jours jusqu'à ta sortie, murmura-t-elle juste avant de s'en aller.

-J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir.

-À demain, mon amour.

Hermione lui sourit et quitta l'hôpital sainte mangouste. Elle retourna à Poudlard. Elle fit ses valises et rentra chez elle, dans sa demeure moldue. Chaque jour, elle rendit visite à Ron. Elle le suivit même dans sa convalescence. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé parler du fait que Harry soit cette fois bel et bien décédé. C'est Hermione qui aborda le sujet quelques jours plus tard.

Elle était en séjour au terrier pour les vacances. Madame Weasley s'affairait dans la cuisine. Son mari était toujours au ministère. Ginny accusait difficilement le coup et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre avec pour seul ami, Dean Thomas, avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance épistolaire. Fred et Georges passaient leurs journées au magasin. Tandis que les amoureux occupaient leur journée de diverses manières.

-Ron, l'appela Hermione.

Ce jour là, elle était assise, un bouquin à la main. Ron lui aussi lisait. Mais son livre à lui concernait le Quidditch. Ce qui était à ses yeux, bien plus intéressant que les sortilèges à connaître en vue de s'avancer pour leur septième année.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait parler de Harry.

Ron qui avait vaguement relevé la tête, replongea dans son bouquin, murmurant un léger : « il est mort ». Hermione acquiesça. Mais ne le laissa pas s'en sortir avec une réponse aussi évasive.

-Ton meilleur ami est mort. Tu devrais peut-être en parler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir qu'on en discute ?

-Mais Ron, on n'a jamais…

-Je ne dirai rien, c'est clair ?

Sur ces mots, il se leva et marcha, en chancelant encore, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il faillit trébucher dans les escaliers. Son côté toujours douloureux le faisait tituber. Hermione resta muette dans son fauteuil. Elle comprenait que Ron le prenne mal. Même si il jouait les fortes têtes, il avait mal.

Le rouquin rentra dans sa chambre avec véhémence et referma furieusement la porte. Non, il ne voulait pas en parler. Non, il ne voulait pas évoquer Harry. Il ne voulait rien du tout !

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir, cria-t-il dans le vide de sa chambre.

Il regarda le plafond comme si il s'attendait à une réponse, comme si de là haut, Harry pouvait l'entendre. Il lançait ses bras dans tous les sens. Il bredouilla.

-NON ! Tu n'avais pas le droit. On avait confiance en toi. Tu devais rester là. Je t'en veux comme la première fois que tu es parti ! Alors tout comme cette fois là, tu vas revenir et tu vas le faire maintenant.

Il attendit quelques secondes, presque convaincu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Mais rien n'arriva. Harry était bel et bien mort. Il ne passerait pas la porte avec son air confiant qui voulait : « Attention, C'est moi que v'là ».

Ron passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Il soupira.

-Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Malgré tout ce par quoi on était passé, on avait réussi à toujours le rester ! Et toi tu es parti !

Cette fois, Ron s'écroula sur son lit. Il avait voulu résister, pourtant des larmes avaient déjà embué ses yeux. Des jours à nier qu'il éprouvait de la peine vis-à-vis de la mort de Harry pour craquer ainsi. Il pleura un long moment. La nuit tomba sur le terrier. Ron n'était pas redescendu.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a, s'inquiéta Madame Weasley.

-Je vais aller voir, si vous voulez, proposa Hermione.

-Ce serait gentil.

Hermione sourit et grimpa les escaliers. Elle avait attendu tout au long de la journée qu'on lui donne un bon prétexte pour monter voir Ron. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et arriva devant sa porte. Elle hésita un instant. Elle frappa et entra.

-Ron, murmura-t-elle.

Il était allongé. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était écroulé. Il avait la tête enfuie dans un oreiller. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Elle se coucha à ses côtés. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Ron pressa la main de Hermione contre son cœur.

-Je suis désolé. C'était trop dur et je…

-Chut, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer. Je comprends.

Ron se retourna vers Hermione. Il commença par lui caresser la joue. Sa peau était si douce. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front pour redescendre petite à petite vers ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de sa partenaire. Doucement, il lui enleva son chemisier. Hermione lui retira son t-shirt et se mit à embrasser son torse. Ron passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent. Les mains de la sorcière s'attardèrent sur la ceinture de Ron. Elle la défit.

-J'ai tant besoin de toi, murmura Ron.

Il s'allongea sur Hermione le pressant tout contre lui. Il embrassa son cou, sa joue, ses lèvres. Hermione gémit de plaisir. Elle le serra tout contre elle. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Jamais elle ne voulait le quitter.

Cette nuit là, ils firent amoureusement l'amour.

Les semaines et les mois se succédèrent rapidement. Leur septième année se déroula sans accroc. Leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal- le précédent étant décédé dans la bataille contre les mangemorts- ne leur posa pas trop de problème. Même si celui-ci avait finalement décidé qu'une année lui suffisait. Cette place était désormais surnommée « L'emploi maudit ». Mc Gonagall semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, mais elle n'en avait pas pour autant perdu son ton autoritaire. Dumbledore restait le sage qu'il avait toujours été. Rogue, lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Ses sarcasmes incessants à l'égard des Gryffondor étaient toujours partis intégrantes de ses cours.

Ron et Hermione étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le temps qui passait n'atténuait en rien les sentiments que chacun avait à envers l'autre. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Et rien, ne semblait vouloir venir s'interposer entre eux.

Cependant, quelques jours avant la fin de leur dernière année, Ron commença à agir bizarrement. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il passait de moins en moins de temps avec Hermione. La sorcière s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Il semblait retomber dans le même genre de période qu'il avait traversé un an auparavant, juste après la mort de Harry. Quand le crépuscule venait, il se réfugiait souvent au bord du lac.

-Ron, l'appela-t-elle un soir.

Il était à son endroit fétiche. Il observait le ciel se faisant plus orangé en raison du soleil couchant, assis dans l'herbe fraîche du soir. Il semblait à la fois calme et nerveux. Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas manquer le banquet de fin d'année.

Il soupira amèrement. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contentait de fixer pensivement l'horizon qui s'étendait au devant de lui. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés. Elle déposa doucement sa main sur son épaule, espérant susciter une réaction de sa part. Action vaine.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea-t-elle doucement.

-C'est la fin, murmura-t-il.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Son cœur s'accéléra. Ron baissa la tête et joua un moment avec quelques brindilles d'herbe laissant sa petite amie dans le doute. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers elle et lui sourit amoureusement.

-C'est la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard. L'année prochaine, toi et moi, on entamera des études supérieures. Nous ne serons plus ensemble tout le temps, comme maintenant.

Hermione prit la main de Ron dans la sienne. Elle soupira, impuissante. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Elle savait que c'était la vérité. Il n'entamerait pas les mêmes études. Ron aller étudier pour devenir Auror. Quant à Hermione, elle avait longtemps voulut suivre les mêmes traces que son petit ami. Mais le destin l'avait guidé vers un emploi prédestiné. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait proposé de travailler à Poudlard en tant que « soutien scolaire » avant de lui offrir la place de professeur contre les forces du mal, à nouveau à pourvoir cette année.

-Les kilomètres vont nous séparer, murmura Ron un pointe de regret dans la voix.

Le cœur de Hermione eut un soubresaut. Ron voulait-il rompre avec elle sous prétexte qu'ils risquaient d'être séparé ? Elle respira difficilement et fixa son regard affectueux sur lui.

-Et vivre sans toi, je ne le conçois pas.

Ron tourna enfin la tête vers Hermione. Il avait les yeux embrumés. Il se releva. Il fixa à nouveau l'horizon. La couleur du ciel était passée du légèrement orangée à plus une teinte plus rose tendant vers le violet. Le soleil faisait valser des reflets dorés parmi ses cheveux roux. Il tendit la main à Hermione et l'aida à se relever.

-Tu es ma vie, mon souffle. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux être avec toi.

-Mais nous…

-Laisse moi finir. J'ai mis des jours à apprendre ce petit speech, sourit-il.

Hermione le regarda l'air surpris. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient à présent ressentir contre sa poitrine. Il lui souriait. Il avait l'air heureux. Il l'était. Elle l'était aussi. Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

-Je ne veux pas me réveiller dans quelques années et me dire que j'ai manqué quelque chose. L'année prochaine, nous aurons chacun nos études. Mais j'ai besoin de la certitude que tu me reviendras toujours. C'est pourquoi…

Ron plongea la main dans sa poche et dissimula quelque chose entre ses doigts, un objet scintillant que Hermione ne su distinguer. Il inspira ensuite profondément. Il plia les jambes et s'agenouilla devant la sorcière.

-Oh mon…

-'Mione, tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi grâce à toi. Je serai quelqu'un grâce à toi. Ma vie est avec toi. Il se pourrait qu'un jour nos vies soient menacées. Mais quand je regarde dans tes yeux, je me sens comme le sorcier le plus heureux de la planète. Tu es belle, pure, réelle…

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ron lui saisit tendrement la main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il inspira profondément et fit sa demande.

-Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La sorcière fondit en larmes. C'est comme si son propre cœur allait exploser tellement il battait la chamade. Elle se mit à son niveau. Elle prit ses joues entre ses mains.

-Oui ! Oui, Ronald Weasley. Je veux t'épouser.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite. Ron se sentit plein de vie. Des jours que sa demande le rongeait de l'intérieure. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il aurait voulu lui dire des milliers d'autre chose. Mais aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était toute sa vie… comme il était toute la sienne…

Epilogue…

-Elles n'entendront décidément jamais la fin, murmura une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise. Elle soupira joyeusement. Elle portait dans ses bras une petite fille d'environs cinq ans. Elle la déposa doucement sa fille dans son lit.

-Elle s'endorment toujours au même moment, sourit-elle en direction de l'entrebâillure de la porte.

Elle sourit tout en caressant précautionneusement les cheveux de l'enfant. Elle avait des cheveux aussi châtain que celle qui la tenait dans ses bras. Et les yeux aussi bleu et étincelants que l'océan…

-Tu as bien mis la couverture sur Cassie ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son rouquin de mari.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et acquiesça. Il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione Granger Weasley et son mari vivaient une vie paisible. Ron et sa femme gérait parfaitement leur ménage, malgré leurs horaires de travail parfois décousus. Ils avaient au bout de quelques années trouver un équilibre.

-Je crois que nous serons de corvée 'conteur' demain soir encore, soupira Ron.

-Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas raconter notre histoire.

Le rouquin sourit malicieusement. Hermione avait raison. Il adorait ça. Leur deux jeunes filles, Ella et Cassandra, âgées respectivement de huit et cinq ans, demandait chaque soir à leur parent de leur conter ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils « soient amoureux ». Elles s'endormaient malheureusement toujours avant que l'histoire soit finie.

-Plus je regarde Ella, plus je trouve qu'elle te ressemble, murmura Ron.

-Et Cassie est ton portrait tout craché.

Ils étaient descendus dans leur salon. Ron se trouvait face à Hermione, à quelques centimètres de sa femme. Il lui caressa la joue.

-Ella a tes yeux, ta peau douce, ton sourire.

-Et Cassie ton caractère borné.

-Je ne suis pas borné, répliqua Ron.

Mais le son de sa voix fut complété par celui de Hermione. Elle avait répété cette phrase au même instant que lui. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Cela faisait des années qu'il prétendait ne pas être têtu. Dix ans avaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient quittée Poudlard. Leur relation n'était que plus forte chaque jour.

-J'aime retourner en arrière, soupira Ron. À l'époque où j'étais jeune.

-Tu n'as que vingt sept ans.

-Le temps passe si vite. Et tout change.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et entraîna Hermione avec lui. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et se blottit tout contre son torse. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Il t'arrive de penser à Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-De temps à autre.

-Il aurait fait un bon parrain.

Ron sourit à cette évocation. Il avait toujours pensé que, si un jour, par hasard, il lui arrivait d'avoir des enfants, Harry en aurait été le parrain. Mais les évènements tragiques qui avaient coûté la vie à Harry avaient empêché ce fait de se produire.

-Et dire que dans quelques années, nos filles rentreront sans doute à Poudlard, songea Hermione, nostalgique.

-Elles rencontreront des jeunes et beaux rouquins, plaisanta Ron.

Ron vola un baiser à Hermione. Il était devenu père de famille. Elle lui avait donné deux beaux enfants. Il avait su se montrer sérieux. Mais jamais il n'avait perdu se légèreté légendaire.

-Rien n'est éternel, murmura Hermione, avec une certaine fatalité.

-Sauf toi et moi, 'Mione.

Il lui sourit. Elle passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

-Toi et moi, 'Mione, quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours ensemble. Où que je sois, tu le seras aussi.

Elle se blottit au creux des bras de son mari, le cœur rempli de joie, la tête pleine de rêve et le sourire aux lèvres. Ces quelques phrases résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et résonneraient encore pour un long moment :

_Rien n'est éternel… sauf toi et moi, 'Mione…_

"_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am… There you'll be"_

Traduction :

" Je garderai une part de toi avec moi...

Et partout où je serai, tu seras là..."

_Faith hill: There you'll be…_

The end…

Et voilà! C'est fini! Ne me traitez pas de sadique, ils sont en vie et heureux... Mais vous avez vu ces deux petites filles adorables! Alors? Comment vous trouvez la fin... Une petite review...

Je me mets dès à présent à l'oeuvre pour la suivante pour qu'elle soit au plus vite disponible!

J'espère que vous avez aimé celle-ci, moi j'ai adoré pour répondre à des reviews et "parler" avec des personnes qui sont elles aussi fans de ce magnifique couple RON/HERMIONE! A tous ceux là... MERCI!


End file.
